Respuesta a una confesión
by BlackHime13
Summary: Sasuke ha recibido unas flores, cada día una diferente y tiene curiosidad por saber quién se las ha dado. Pero no solo Sasuke ha recibido algo, Sai, Neji, Shino e Itachi también. ¿Como responderán ante esas personas? / AU - Romance - Humor / SasuNaro otros
1. Chapter 1

**La idea para este fic era de tan solo unos cinco o seis capítulos, pero la cosa se fue alargando XD. La pareja principal es SasuNaru y las secundarias son: ItaDei, SaiGaa, NejiLee y ShiBa (;**

**ADVERTENCIA: este fic fue escrito entre 2013 y 2017, fue el primer fic largo que escribí de Naruto y lo he conservado tal y como fue elaborado en esa época. Reconozco que no es lo mejor que tengo, pero quiero compartirlo de todas formas. Tened eso en cuenta a la hora de comentar /**

**Ahora si que os dejo tranquil s n.n Por cierto, los subiré todos seguidos, así que para finales de este día, estará completo (=^w^=)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

Un moreno entraba a su clase cuando vio algo en su mesa que lo extrañó."_Otra vez lo mismo_" pensó para sí. Se acercó a su pupitre y, antes de llegar del todo alguien le abrazó por detrás.

-Vaya...¿cuantas van ya?-preguntó esa persona.

-Sai...suéltame.-dijo molesto el otro. El moreno, Sai, le soltó y con su típica sonrisa falsa le habló.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta. Con esta...¿cuantas flores van ya?-dijo cogiendo la que estaba en el asiento de su primo.

-Cinco-se limitó a decir el otro mientras se sentaba en su sitio.

-Vaya...¿y todas han sido distintas verdad?- preguntó el otro mientras se sentaba en el sitio de delante.

-Sí. No entiendo a qué viene eso de cambiar de flor todos los días.-dijo extrañado. Sí, a él, a Uchiha Sasuke ya le habían regalado flores antes pero siempre era un ramo de las mismas. Así que el que alguien le dejara todas las mañanas, desde el comienzo de esa misma semana, una flor diferente, simplemente no lo entendía.

-Quien sabe...¿no tiene ninguna nota o algo?-preguntó Sai, el otro moreno solo negó con la cabeza.

-Qué linda.-dijo una voz chillona des de detrás de Sasuke.- ¿Quién te la dio Sasuke-kun?- preguntó acercándose a los dos chicos.

-Sakura...-comentó Sasuke.

-No lo sabe.-dijo sin más el otro, ganándose una mirada de enfado por parte de su primo. A un Uchiha no le gusta reconocer que no sabe algo.

-Sokka...-dijo la pelirosa pensativa.-Pero aún así el significado es muy lindo.-dijo mientras cogía la flor y la olía.

-¿El significado?-preguntó el azabache (N/A:Sasuke será el azabache y Sai el moreno, para no hacerme un lío.) La chica solo asintió. Los dos chicos se miraron y entonces asintieron a la vez.

-Sakura...¿cuál es su significado?-preguntó el moreno.

-¿Eh?¿No lo sabéis?-preguntó la joven, los dos solo negaron con la cabeza.-Ya veo...el geranio rojo significa" no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza". Es claramente una confesión ¿no creéis?-dijo la chica sonriendo. Los otros dos solo se miraron. No habían pensado que tendría ese significado.

-Sakura...-dijo el azabache.

-Dime, Sasuke-kun-(N/A:en esta historia ella no está loca por el chico.)

-Si te digo el nombre de otras flores...¿sabrías su significado?- la chica se lo pensó unos segundos antes de responder.

-Es posible pero...-paró un momento y luego llamó a una de sus amigas.

-¿Qué quieres frentona?-dijo una rubia mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-¡Ino-cerda!-respondió la pelirosa molesta pero se calmó enseguida.- Sasuke-kun necesita saber el significado de unas flores y como tu familia tiene una floristería pensé que podrías ayudarle.

-Ya veo-dijo la otra comprensiva. Luego se giró y miró a los dos chicos sentados.- Bien Sasuke-kun. ¿qué flores son?-preguntó sonriendo.

-Veamos...-dijo pensativo.-la primera creo que fue...

-Una margarita blanca y rosada.-respondió el moreno. El azabache se lo miró.

-¿En serio?-preguntó la rubia, ya que no se fiaba de la palabra de Sai. El azabache solo asintió.- Veamos...si no recuerdo mal, esa flor significa " _Solo tengo ojos para ti_"- finalizó la rubia.

Los dos chicos apuntaron el significado de esas dos flores.

-Bien...la siguiente fue...una peonia rosa.-dijo Sasuke.

-Esa significa " _te quiero pero soy demasiado tímid para decírtelo_".

-Vaya...le debes gustar mucho a esa persona.-dijo la pelirosa sonriendo.

-¿Cuál seguía?-le preguntó el azabache al moreno, ignorando un poco el comentario de la chica.

-Si no recuerdo mal era una Aciano.-dijo este con la mano en la barbilla, en gesto de haberlo pensado.

-Bien...esa significa " _no me atrevo a confesarte mi amor_"- a cada flor que le preguntaban más sonreía la rubia.

-Y la de ayer fue...-paró para pensarlo un momento-!ah¡ lilas rosas.-dijo el azabache al recordarlo.

-Vaya...bueno, eso significa "_ primer amor que comienza de forma tímida_"- la rubia solo miraba como apuntaban cada significado.- ¿Esas son todas?-preguntó todavía con una sonrisa.

-Si, gracias.-dijo el azabache.

-Pero aún así...eso es muy tierno.-dijeron ambas chicas a la vez mientras sonreían.

-¿Tierno?-preguntaron ambos chicos."_Par de idiotas_" pensaron las otras dos.

-Si...-dijo la rubia suspirando.- Esas flores significan que eres el primer amor de alguien y parece que no es una broma. Si alguien te ha mandado esas flores es por que sabe su significado.

-Eso es muy lindo...y al ser una persona tímida el que te haya dejado una flor todas las mañanas es tan tierno...-dijo la pelirosa con corazoncitos en los ojos. Ambos chicos solo se miraron.

-Nee, nee...Sasuke-kun ¿podemos ayudarte a averiguar quién es?- preguntó la rubia ilusionada.

-¿Y como se supone que lo vais a averiguar?-preguntó el moreno.

-Hay muchas floristerías en la ciudad, por no decir que aun que encontráramos dónde las compra, no nos dirán su nombre.- dijo el azabache mientras se apoyaba la cabeza en su mano izquierda.

-Ay...qué ingenuos.- comentó la pelirosa en un suspiro.

-Este tipo de flores no las venden en cualquier sitio.(N/A:al menos en mi historia) Además, si te las deja aquí significa que es alumno de nuestra escuela. Por lo tanto...-la rubia miró a la otra chicas y ambas sonrieron.

-Solo hay una posible solución.-dijo la pelirosa.

-¿En serio?-preguntó el moreno, que se estaba divirtiendo bastante con esas deducciones.

-Pues claro. Las flores tienen que ser del club de jardinería de nuestra escuela.- dijeron ambas jóvenes muy convencidas.

El azabache, aunque cueste creerlo, sentía curiosidad por saber quién las mandaba.

-Entonces...¿por qué no vamos allí a la hora del receso?-preguntó el más implicado en el tema.

A las dos chicas se les iluminaron los ojos y con un fuerte " de acuerdo", ambas se dirigieron a sus respectivos sitios, ya que la clase iba a comenzar.

-Eso es raro en ti...¿estás interesado en saberlo?-le preguntó Sai a Sasuke.

-Pues sí. Tengo curiosidad por saber quién se atreve a venir hasta este salón y dejar una flor en mi sitio, pero no se atreve a decirme sus sentimientos personalmente.-dijo como si nada el implicado.

-Bueno...eso seguramente es...-paró un segundo al ver que el profesor ya había llegado.- por qué así no le podrás rechazar. Supongo que solo quiere que lo sepas, ya que teme tu respuesta.-dijo en un susurro para que solo el otro le oyera.

-Qué demonios...ni que yo fuera tan mala persona.- dijo el azabache de igual forma.

-Ya pero has rechazado a muchas chicas de forma muy fría y eso para un primer amor...sería bastante shock.- terminó de decir para prestar atención a la clase. Aun que en realidad comenzó a dibujar en su cuaderno en ves de escuchar la explicación del profesor.

Durante toda la mañana, el azabache no había podido dejar de pensar en las palabras de Sai. El no era tan frío, además...¿qué tenía de malo el ser sincero con todas esa pesadas que no le dejaban en paz?, eso era algo que Sasuke realmente no entendía.

Era la hora del receso cuando las dos chicas estaban arrastrando a Sai y Sasuke por toda la escuela en dirección a la azotea. Allí se encontraba un invernadero propiedad del club de jardinería.

Al llegar, vieron a un chico pelirrojo tumbado en un banco con un libro en la cara. Probablemente estaría durmiendo. Los cuatro se miraron y se acercaron con la intención de despertarle pero...antes de que pudieran decirle algo una persona cogió del brazo a Sai, que tenía la intención de moverlo.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer eso.-dijo ese chico con la respiración entrecortada al correr a pararle.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó la rubia por la sorpresa.

-Gaara tiene muy mal despertar. Además se acaba de dormir así que definitivamente se habría puesto de muy mal humor.-dijo ese chico mientras soltaba al moreno.

-Ya veo...gracias por avisarnos.-dijo la pelirosa dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Ie...no importa.-dijo el chico con una hermosa y tierna sonrisa.

-Qué lindo- dijeron ambas chicas mientras se abalanzaban para abrazar al joven pero, antes de que lo cogieran, el azabache logró coger de un brazo al otro y apartarlo a tiempo. Ocasionando que esas dos cayeran de morros al suelo.

-Qué malo...Sasuke-kun.-se quejó la pelirosa sobándose la nariz por el golpe.

-No tenías que haber hecho eso.-le reprochó la rubia.

-Lo habrías asfixiado si os dejo abrazarlo.-dijo el chico, soltando el brazo del otro.

-Etto...gra-gracias...Uchiha-sempai.-dijo muy sonrojado el otro. Al mayor le pareció muy tierno. Ese chico rubio, de ojos azules, con tres marquitas en cada mejilla que lo hacían ver como un zorrito y con esa piel acanelada...era el chico más guapo que había visto en su vida.

-No es nada.- dijo ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó el moreno.

-¿eh? Naruto...Namikaze Naruto. Estoy en 1r año.-dijo mientras se alejaba un poco del chico dormido y les hacía una señal de que le siguieran.- Bien...supongo que aquí no le molestaremos.-dijo una vez estaban más cerca del invernadero.

-Ya veo...Naruto-kun ¿te podemos hacer una pregunta?- le cuestionó la Haruno.

-Si...aunque en realidad ya me hiciste una.-dijo el menor sonriendo. Los otros tres soltaron una pequeña risa ante el comentario del rubio.

-Si es verdad.-dijo la chica un poco avergonzada.

-Bien...Naru-chan ¿Sabes si aquí tenéis este tipo de flores?-dijo el moreno, pasándole un papel con el nombre de las cinco flores que había recibido el azabache. El rubio cogió el papel y lo leyó.

-¿Estas?-los cuatro asintieron.-Si, las tenemos ¿por qué?-dijo el menor con una sonrisa mientras le devolvía el papel al mayor.

-Bueno...por simple curiosidad.-dijo la rubia.

-¿Sabes quién se encarga de ellas?- ahora la pregunta la hizo la pelirosa.

-Si...bueno, normalmente cada miembro se encarga de cualquiera de las flores cuando viene pero...-se calló un momento al ver la mirada fija que mantenía el azabache hacía su persona, haciendo que se sonrojara.- De esas solemos encargarnos Gaara, Kiba, Dei-nii, Lee y yo. Ya que a cada uno nos gusta una de ellas en particular.-terminó de decir mientras apartaba la vista, nervioso.

-Ya veo...-dijeron ambas chicas a la vez.

-Gaara...¿no es ese chico que está durmiendo allí?-preguntó el moreno al recordar que antes el rubio lo había llamado así.

-Si. Gaara es muy bueno con las plantas pero no se le da muy bien relacionarse con las personas.- dijo mientras sonreía.

-Pero debe de ser muy buen amigo tuyo ¿no?-dijo la rubia.

-¿eh? Si...nos conocemos des de hace mucho tiempo.-dijo el menor.

-Bueno...gracias por ayudarnos Naru-chan.-dijo el moreno.

-Etto...¿para qué lo queríais saber?-preguntó un poco nervioso el menor, cosa de la que se dio cuenta el azabache.

-Bueno...-comenzaron las chicas, realmente no sabían si decírselo.

-Al idiota de Sasuke se las han mandado y teníamos curiosidad por saber de quién eran.-dijo el moreno tan tranquilo.

-Ya veo...bueno si he ayudado en algo me alegro.-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El azabache estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un portazo se oyó junto con un grito.

-¡NARUTO!-gritó desde la puerta un castaño con dos marcas de triángulos invertidos en las mejillas.

-¿Kiba?-dijo sorprendido el rubio.- Otra vez no...-dijo mientras suspiraba. Los mayores solo le miraron para luego dirigirse al nuevo chico que se dirigía hacía el que estaba dormido.

-¿No irá a...?-comenzó a decir la rubia.

-Hai...-dijo con pesadez el menor.

Kiba se acercó hasta el pelirrojo y de un salto se sentó encima.

-¡Despiertaaaa!-gritó el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

-Omae...-comenzó decir el recién despertado mientras le rodeaba una aura demoníaca.-GRANDÍSIMO IMBÉCIL. PERRO SARNOSO, ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME MOLESTES MIENTRAS DUERMO?- gritó el pelirrojo arrojándole el libro en la cabeza al otro mientras este ya había comenzado a correr hacia el rubio.

-¡Waaa! Naruto sálvame del mapache este.-dijo mientras se escondía detrás de este.

-¿Qué has dicho descerebrado?-gritó el otro chico mientras se acercaba.

-Moo...¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo?-preguntó el rubio cansado al castaño.

-Es que es divertido.-dijo el otro detrás suyo.

-Na-ru-to. Aléjate de ese bicho.-dijo muy enfadado el pelirrojo.

-Haaaiii.-dijo mientras se apartaba.

-¿eh? ¿No me vas a ayudar?-preguntó el castaño mientras empezaba a temblar al ver al pelirrojo acercársele.

-No. Te lo mereces por saber lo que pasaría y aún así molestarle.-respondió con una sonrisa el ojiazul.

En menos de cinco minutos el castaño ya estaba inconsciente en el suelo y con unos cuantos chichones y moratones por el cuerpo. Entonces el pelirrojo solo se fue hacia su salón a esperar a que sonara el timbre. Mientras este bajaba, un rubio y un moreno subían.

En la azotea, los mayores no habían dicho nada al ver esa escena.

-Ese chico tiene fuerza.-comentó el moreno.

-Si...-no dijo nada más la rubia.

-Y muy mal carácter.- añadió la pelirosa.

-Os lo dije.- comentó el rubio.

-Si...-dijeron ambas chicas.

-Gracias por eso...Naru-chan.-dijo el moreno.

-No hay de qué.-dijo el otro con un deje de gracia, al ver la reacción de sus sempais.

-Are, are...¿Gaara se enfadó de nuevo con Kiba?-dijo un rubio entrando por la puerta.

-Si es que no aprende.-dijo un moreno al lado del otro.

-Dei-nii, Lee.

-Yo, Naruto.-dijo el moreno.

-Bueno...nosotros nos vamos ya. Gracias por todo Naruto-kun.-dijo la pelirosa.

-No ha sido nada.-respondió el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Sasuke?-pregunta el rubio mayor al ver al azabache allí.

-Deidara...¿no estarías con mi Aniki-baka?-dijo con muy poco interés el nombrado.

-Itachi quedó rodeado de una marabunta (N/A: un grupo, una multitud si así lo entendéis mejor ^^ ) de chicas así que le dejé allí.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo...adiós.-dijo mientras los cuatro se dirigían a la puerta. Antes de salir, miró al rubio y sonrío de medio lado,al estilo Uchiha. El ojiazul solo se sonrojó ante ese acto.

El rubio mayor solo se los miró un momento hasta que los chicos desaparecieron por la puerta, cerrándola en el proceso.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el rubio mayor.

-¿Eh? Solo...vinieron a preguntar sobre unas flores.-dijo el otro todavía sonrojado.

-Mmm...¿las que le mandaste al Uchiha?- preguntó el moreno.

-Yo-yo...yo no...-intentó protestar el ojiazul pero no conseguía articular palabra, solo se sonrojó más ante esa pregunta.

-Bueno...no hace falta que lo niegues.-dijo el rubio mayor con una sonrisa.

-Eso ya lo sé pero...me da vergüenza. El que me guste el hermano del chico que le gusta a Dei-nii...

-A- a a mí no...no me gusta Itachi.-dijo el mayor sonrojándose a más no poder.

-Bueno...en cualquier caso...LO SUPERARÉIS CON LA FUERZA DE VUESTRA JUVENTUD.- gritó el moreno haciendo que los dos hermanos rieran por tal acto.

-Bueno...a ver que hará Sasuke. Seguramente ya se dio cuenta de que eras tú. No eres muy bueno mintiendo Naru-chan.-dijo Deidara.

-Hai...eso ya lo sé. Es que estaba muy nervioso.-se excusó el menor- ¿Y tú que tal? Le diste a Itachi-san esas tarjetas con pistas ¿verdad?

-Si...creo que también sabe que son de mi parte pero...como le acosaron todas esas chicas no tuvo tiempo de hablar conmigo y aproveché para huir.-dijo con un deje de gracia en la voz, al recordar como era rodeado por todas esas chicas y desaparecía. Aunque eso no significaba que no tuviera celos de ellas.

-Bueno...supongo que solo hace falta esperar. Yo también le dejé algunas cosas a Shino.- dijo el castaño que ya había despertado a causa del grito de Lee.

-No eres el único...Yo me encargué de escribir algunas cartas para Neji. Claro que cambiando mi letra.- aclaró Lee.

-Mmm... yo le dejé unos dibujos al idiota de Sai.-dijo un pelirrojo que había entrado por la puerta.

-Ya veo...así que todos hemos hecho nuestro movimiento.-dijo el ojiazul.

-Ahora solo falta saber como responderán.-dijo el pelirrojo.

Todos se dirigieron hacia sus aulas, bueno, aunque el único que estaba en una clase diferente era Deidara al ser el mayor.

Ya habían hecho lo difícil, que era mandarles esas confesiones. Ahora solo quedaba saber como responderían los chicos ante ellos.

**...Continuará...**

* * *

Se me olvidó poner que habrá OOC en los personajes además de ser un AU u.u Por alguna razón puse que estaban en primero de secundaria, lo cual no tiene sentido porque en mi país tendrían 12 años ***facepalm*** así que lo cambié a primero de bachillerato que sería 16 años. A parte de eso, el resto está igual al original (=^w^=)

Por cierto: hay unas cuatro o cinco notas aclarativas en el texto. Decidí dejarlas ahí por que a veces es molesto leer la aclaración al final y tener que volver a arriba para ver a qué hace referencia o al revés n.n


	2. Chapter 2

**Este capítulo está escrito desde la perspectiva de Naru n.n**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

Esta mañana lo volví a hacer. Bueno os lo explicaré.

Soy Namikaze Naruto, estoy en 1r año de bachillerato y, actualmente, estoy enamorado de Uchiha Sasuke-sempai. El es uno de los chicos más populares y ha rechazado a todas las chicas que se le han confesado por eso...a mí me da mucho miedo confesarme y que me rechace tan fríamente.

Por eso, desde hace una semana, todas las mañanas le dejo una flor en su escritorio. Todas tienen su significado y las cultivo yo mismo en el club de jardinería. Me he esforzado mucho y me he armado de valor para confesarme indirectamente.

-Buenos días Naruto.-dice un pelirrojo de nombre Gaara.

-Buenos días Gaara.-digo dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Mmmm...¿lo volviste a hacer?- ahora me lo preguntó un moreno.

-Kiba...bueno yo...hai- dije mientras me sonrojaba.

-Hehehe, no pasa nada. ¿Crees que intentará averiguar quién se las envía?- me preguntó sentándose en el sitio del al lado.

-No creo. A Uchiha-sempai nunca le ha interesado este tipo de cosas.- dije un poco apenado.

-Bueno...si a mí me dejaran una flor en la mesa todas las mañanas me entraría la curiosidad ¿no crees?- me dijo mi amigo Gaara.

-Si, lo se pero...la verdad me daría mucha vergüenza que supiera que soy yo.-agaché la cabeza y murmuré- y mucho miedo a que me rechazara.

Empezó la clase y yo estaba realmente distraído. Para cuando me di cuenta, ya era hora del receso.

Gaara se había dirigido a la azotea a dormir ya que había estado casi toda la noche haciendo unos dibujos para Sai-sempai, el primo de Sasuke-sempai. Un rato después yo también subí aunque, en el proceso, vi a mi hermano con Itachi-sempai, el hermano mayor de Sasuke-sempai, del cual está enamorado mi nii-chan.

Subí a la azotea y vi algo que no me esperaba. Sasuke-sempai, Sai-sempai, Haruno-sempai y Yamanaka-sempai estaban a punto de despertar a Gaara. Sin pensármelo mucho corrí a detenerles y cogí el brazo de Sai-sempai para lograrlo.

Después de eso y de explicarles la situación, nos alejamos un poco de mi amigo. "Gomen nee Gaara, se que te habría gustado que quién te despertara fuera el moreno pero no creo que quieras golpearle la 1ª vez que habláis" pensé.

Un poco después me enseñaron una lista de flores, las que yo le había regalado al azabache, y me hicieron unas cuantas preguntas. Yo las respondí con una sonrisa aunque la mirada de mi sempai me ponía muy nervioso. "De seguro ya se ha dado cuenta" pensé.

Justo él iba a hablar cuando apareció Kiba y, como siempre, le dio por despertar a Gaara. Este se enfadó y soltó sapos y culebras en contra del castaño, luego le golpeó, más flojo que de costumbre a mi parecer ya que se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Sai-sempai, y luego se marchó furioso y avergonzado por haberle mostrado esa faceta suya al chico que le gusta.

En ese momento llegó mi nii-chan y Lee, los sempai aprovecharon para marcharse aunque...juraría que Sasuke-sempai me sonrió, así que me sonrojé muchísimo.

Estuve un rato hablando con mis amigos, también Gaara que había vuelto, y luego nos dirigimos al salón ya que las clases iban a comenzar.

Estábamos bajando las escaleras todos juntos cuando...

-¡Deidi!-gritó un pelinegro al final de las escaleras.

-Itachi...-susurró el rubio.

-Por fin te encuentro.- dijo este subiéndolas y quedando frente al ojiazul.- Hola Naru-chan.

-Hola, Itachi-san.- con una sonrisa este se despidió de su nii-chan, susurrándole algo al oído que Itachi no pudo escuchar, y luego se fue a su salón con los demás, dejando a los dos mayores solos.

-Bueno...-dijo un poco sonrojado el rubio " Esfuérzate nii-chan" recordó las palabras de su Ototo.- ¿qué quieres? Llegaremos tarde a clase.- dijo encarando a su amigo como si nada pasara.

-Antes quería hablar contigo pero...-calló un momento para ver el rubor en las mejillas de su rubio amigo.- todas esas chicas no me dejaron.- finalizó dando un suspiro.

-Sokka...-dijo riendo un poco al recordar lo sucedido.- Bueno...¿y de qué querías hablar?-dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

-Bueno...sobre esto.- dijo el pelinegro mientras le mostraba unas tarjetitas.

-¿Y exactamente que quieres decirme con esto?- respondió mientras cogía las tarjetas y las leía.

"_Me gustas mucho, pero no me atrevo a decirlo_", " _Estoy cerca tuyo pero no te das cuenta de nada_", "_¿Como puedes ser tan popular a pesar de ser tan molesto?_" y "_Ojalá te dieras cuenta de cuanto te quiero_" entre otras.

-Pues...que sé quién es.-dijo mirando a otro lado para luego mirar fijamente al rubio. Este ladeó la cabeza y se atrevió a responder.

-¿En serio? y ¿Qué le vas a responder?

-Pues...que hay alguien del que estoy completamente enamorado y que me gustaría oírle decir que yo también le gusto.- respondió el moreno sin dejar de mirar al rubio.

-¿Ehhh? Y...-comenzó a decir mientras tragaba saliva, al oír que le gustaba alguien, el corazón le dolía.- ¿por qué...me lo dices a mí?

-Porque...-dice para abrazar al rubio y susurrarle al oído.- sé que fuiste tú.

El otro se sonrojó y le apartó de golpe.

-¿Có-có-cómo? - dijo muy sorprendido el ojiazul.

-Aish...te acabas de delatar pero...aún así sabía que eras tú.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- dijo este muy pero MUY, avergonzado.

-Porque...1: eres la única persona que me hace la misma pregunta que en esa tarjeta, aparte del frío de mi ototo y 2: no cambiaste tu letra.- dijo un poco divertido lo último. "_Maldita sea, no pensé en eso. Si seré idiota._" pensaba el rubio.

-Entonces...¿me vas a rechazar verdad?

-Mmm...todavía no te confesaste de verdad. No responderé hasta que oiga esas palabras salir de tu boca.- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

-Pe-pero...dijiste que...-protestó el ojiazul muy sonrojado.

-Pero nada. Si no me lo dices en persona no responderé.

-Es...está bien.- el rubio agachó la cabeza, cogió un poco de aire y luego encaró al mayor.- It-itachi tu...-tragó saliva.- Tú me gustas mucho, desde hace mucho tiempo.

El pelinegro sonrió y entonces, besó al rubio repentinamente, sorprendiéndolo.

El beso fue bastante casto pero muy lindo y tierno.

-¿Q-qu-qué...?-dijo el rubio al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-¿Todavía no lo entiendes? Me gustas, Deidi. Desde el día en que te conocí.- aclaró el moreno abrazando al rubio.

-¡Id-idiota! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?-dijo este sin soltarse de aquel abrazo.

-Por que no quería que me odiaras pero...creo que fui un estúpido al esperar tanto.

-Jejeje. Supongo que los dos somos un poco tontos.- dijo el rubio para darle un beso al mayor.

-Si...¿bueno y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó este al separarse un poco.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el rubio sin entender.

-A que las clases ya comenzaron y no podemos ir allí.

-Mmmm...bueno, no pasará nada por faltar esta hora pero...luego iremos al resto de clases ¿de acuerdo?- respondió este y se abrazó aún más del cuello del mayor el cual solo sonrió y asintió.

Juntos se fueron a la azotea para pasar el resto de la hora hablando y besándose, aprovechando que ya eran pareja oficialmente.

Volviendo con el grupo de chicos.

Estos acababan de dejar solos a los mayores y se dirigían a su aula.

-Nee...Naruto, ¿qué crees que pasará?-preguntó Lee.

-Pues...probablemente Itachi-san ya sabe que fue mi hermano y de seguro se convertirán en pareja.- dijo muy convencido este.

-¿Por qué estás tan convencido?- preguntó ahora Kiba.

-Por que Itachi-san siempre mira a Dei-nii con la misma mirada que Dei-nii a él.- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Sokka.-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Gaara...¿todavía estás molesto por actuar de esa manera frente a Sai-sempai?-dijo en tono de burla Kiba.

-Urusai. Es tu culpa además.-dijo este que, en verdad, si que estaba un poco molesto consigo mismo por hacer lo que Kiba había planeado.

-Maa, maa. No te preocupes Gaara.-intentó animarle el rubio. Este solo suspiró y asintió. "Total, no es como si tuviera alguna oportunidad con ese idiota" pensó el de ojos aguamarina.

Los chicos iban tan a lo suyo que no se dieron cuenta de que los observaban.

Un chico castaño de ojos blancos, un moreno con gafas de sol, los Uchiha y las dos chicas.

-Nee, nee. Sasuke-kun.¿Estás seguro que el de las flores fue Naruto-kun?-preguntó la pelirosa.

-Segurísimo. Estaba muy nervioso cuando le preguntamos.-dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

-Mmm...entonces el que me envió los dibujos fue ese pelirrojo...qué lindo.- ahora fue Sai el que habló.

-Bien...pero solo habéis hablado con ellos una vez ¿no?-preguntó el de las gafas.

-Shino...no molestes.- se quejó la rubia.

-Pero él tiene razón.- dijo el castaño.

-Neji tu tampoco has hablado con ese castaño ¿verdad?- picó la pelirosa.

-No. Pero Gai-sensei le tiene mucho cariño, al parecer es su alumno favorito. Es un chico alegre, activo y le encanta ayudar.- reconoció como si nada, ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros.

-Omae...¿no me digas que te interesa?- preguntó la rubia.

-Si. Es un chico muy interesante y estoy seguro de que estas cartas me las dio él.-respondió como si nada.

-Ya veo...Por mi parte Kiba también es muy interesante.- dijo ahora el pelinegro.

-Shino...¿tú también?- preguntó la pelirosa asombrada.

-Si ¿y qué? Eso chicos son diferentes y eso me resulta interesante.- sin decir más entró a su salón.

-Ya veo...Sai ¿y tú que harás?- preguntó la pelirosa

-Pues...quiero hablar con Gaa-chan, ese chico me pareció muy lindo y me gusta bastante la verdad.-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Y tú Sasuke-kun?- dijo ahora la rubia. El azabache la miró y sonrió de lado.

-Ese dobe...creo que hablaré con él esta tarde...-respondió mientras ya tenía un plan para quedarse a solas con ese lindo e inocente rubio.

-Mmm...¿crees que son tan pervertidos como suenan?-le preguntó Ino a Sakura.

-Esperemos que no se los coman esta tarde.-aclaró la pelirosa mientras una gota le resbalaba por la sien y, de igual forma, pasaba con su compañera. Así entraron las dos al salón y se dirigieron a sus pupitres.

Durante esa tarde, Sai estaba planeando cómo haría para hablar con el pelirrojo; Sasuke ya estaba planeando su jugada para quedarse a solas con el rubio; Shino sabía que Kiba siempre pasaba por la tienda de mascotas al volver de la escuela así que le emboscaría allí y; Neji sabía que Lee estaría en el gimnasio entrenando como siempre.

Cada uno ya estaba planeando y pensando sus respuestas ante las confesiones de los menores.

Por otra parte, los chicos estaban en su salón hablando, ya que esa hora era de estudio libre y no tenían ganas de estudiar nada.

-Naruto...¿vas a ir a la biblioteca esta tarde?- preguntó el castaño.

-Si...todavía necesito información para terminar mi trabajo de biología.- dijo el rubio con pesar. Ese trabajo le estaba costando mucho tiempo y esfuerzo.

-Ya veo...hoy estaré en el club entonces, así te sustituiré para regar esas flores.-dijo el pelirrojo mientras le guiñaba un ojo, haciendo que el ojiazul se sonrojara.

-Hai...arigatou.-respondió este en un susurro.

-Bueno...¿y qué vais a hacer vosotros?- preguntó Gaara a Lee y Kiba.

-Yo pasaré por la tienda de mascotas para ver si hay algo para Akamaru.- dijo el castaño.

-Yo iré al gimnasio con Gai-sensei a entrenar.- dijo con una sonrisa el pelinegro.

-Ya veo...que lo paséis bien- respondió el rubio dedicándoles una sonrisa.

Un par de mesas más allá, una pelirroja había escuchado toda la conversación. Cogió su celular, buscó un número en particular y le envió un mensaje.

_Naruto-kun irá a la biblioteca después de clase para terminar un trabajo._

_Buena suerte, él es muy bueno en escapar de ese tipo de situaciones._

_PD: Sasuke, no sé qué es lo que quieres hacer pero..._

_como le hagas llorar te castraré ¿entendido?_

_Ah , se me olvidaba, dile a Sai que Gaara estará en la azotea._

_Besos Karin._

Una vez finalizó, guardó su celular y siguió hablando con sus amigas.

En otra clase un azabache leyó un mensaje que le había enviado una de sus amigas. Sonrió ante el último comentario de la chica.

Es verdad que lo iba a hacer llorar...pero no es por lo que ella piensa, eso seguro.

El moreno se dio cuenta de la sonrisa de su primo y le preguntó el porqué de ella.

El azabache se limitó a enseñarle el mensaje, puesto que también le implicaba, y entonces fue el momento del moreno de sonreír. Ya tenía el lugar para poder hablar con el pelirrojo sin que nadie le molestara.

Los chicos no se esperaban nada de lo que los mayores les tenían preparado.

Ellos solo pensaban que su tarde sería de lo más normal que podrían vivir pero...eso no era así, para nada en realidad.

**...Continuará...**

* * *

Es interesante aclarar que en este fic no hay ningun personaje que haga de villano o ningún giro inesperado de los acontecimientos. Es simplemente algo romántico y divertido con algún toque pervertido (;


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo escrito en tercera persona y se centra en SaiGaa y ShiBa n.n**

* * *

**Capitulo 3.**

La tarde había pasado muy tranquila. Los menores estuvieron hablando la mayoría del tiempo y cuando por fin la campana sonó, todos se dispusieron a irse a sus casas.

Las clases ya habían terminado y los chicos estaban en su salón recogiendo sus cosas.

-Bueno...que te vaya bien con el trabajo Naruto.- le dijo Kiba.

-Gracias. Nos vemos mañana Kiba.-se despidió de su amigo que ya salía por la puerta.

-Bien...yo me voy ya al gimnasio que no quiero hacer esperar a Gai-sensei.- gritó Lee, el cual ya había desaparecido por la puerta dejando solo un rastro de humo.

-Eso fue rápido.-comentó el rubio mientras le caía una gotita por la sien.

-Si...-dijo el otro mientras suspiraba.- Bueno yo también me voy. Hasta mañana Naruto.-dijo el pelirrojo para salir del salón y dirigirse a la azotea.

-Nos vemos y anímate ¿si?.-respondió el otro con una sonrisa mientras el otro solo le miraba y volvía a suspirar para luego irse.

El rubio después de que todos se fueran suspiró y sin más se dirigió a la dichosa biblioteca para terminar el dichoso trabajo que les mandó su dichoso profesor. Si, al rubio no le gustaba nada esa materia y además todos sus amigos ya lo habían terminado y para colmo se le acababa el tiempo. Suspiró por 5ª vez y se apresuró en llegar.

En otra aula, los mayores también estaban recogiendo, al contrario que los peques sus clases habían sido muy aburridas pero finalmente la campana sonó liberándolos, y se disponían a salir.

-Bueno...buena suerte chicos.-dijo Sai con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Claro.-dijo sin más el castaño y salió del aula.

-Qué soso eres Neji.-respondió para luego irse a la azotea a hablar con el pelirrojo.

-Yo también me voy.-comentó Shino.

-Adiós.-dijo el azabache para luego salir también. De camino vio al rubio suspirando y sin poder evitarlo sonrió de lado. Ya sabía a donde se dirigía así que sin más se encaminó hacia el mismo sitio, viendo de paso el como Sai se dirigía a la azotea. Realmente no sabía que tenía planeado el moreno pero de seguro sería algo de lo que se acabaría enterando. Con una sonrisa se dirigió a la biblioteca para encontrarse con el lindo rubio.

Gaara estaba en la azotea y suspiró por cuarta vez en tan solo cinco minutos.

-¿Por qué tuve que portarme así delante de Sai?- dijo mientras suspiraba otra vez. El maldito de Kiba se las pagaría ya que al darse cuenta de que su moreno estaba allí se contuvo al golpearle pero...ya nadie le salvará como su sempai no le hable jamás.

Con la idea de que ya no tendría oportunidad con el moreno se dispuso a regar las plantas de su rubio amigo.

Gaara ya estaba regando las flores del rubio cuando alguien abrió la puerta. El pelirrojo se giró para ver quien era y se sorprendió de ver al moreno observándole.

-Hola Gaa-chan.-saludó este mientras se acercaba al menor.

-Hola.-respondió este un poco atónito."_¿Gaa-chan?_" pensó.-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó una vez salió de su asombro y se giró para que el mayor no viera el ligero sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Qué frío.-dijo riendo un poco.- Solo quería hablar contigo ya que antes no tuve la oportunidad.-dijo mientras sonreía.

-Ya veo.-para relajarse un poco dejó la regadera y se sentó en una banca que había cerca. El mayor lo entendió y se sentó a su lado.

-Bueno...primero quiero presentarme. Soy Uchiha Sai y estoy en 2º curso.-dijo sin dejar que su sonrisa falsa abandonara su rostro.

"_Como si no supiera quién es_" pensó.-Sabaku no Gaara, 1º.-respondió el otro secamente.

-Bien...Naru-chan nos dijo antes que eres muy bueno con la jardinería.-comentó para ir sacando un tema.

-Si, supongo.-dijo sin más."_Es un poco difícil hablar con este idiota_" se dijo a si mismo. El otro no se desanimó ante la frialdad del pelirrojo sino que le gustó bastante.

-Mmm...¿puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo de repente. El otro le miró y asintió, el mayor no pudo evitar sonreír de una manera en la que al pelirrojo le recorrió un escalofrío.- ¿A Naru-chan...le gusta alguien?-preguntó de repente. Al menor se le heló la sangre.

"_¿A caso le gusta Naruto?_"- Si le gusta alguien pero...¿por qué lo quieres saber?- dijo un poco nervioso. Si realmente le gustaba su rubio amigo...no sabría qué hacer ni como reaccionar.

-Mmm...ya veo.-dijo sin más." _Qué lindo_" pensó el mayor.- Es solo que...antes pensé que se veía muy nervioso así que...pensé que era por que le gustaba alguien de nosotros.

-Bueno...no sé.-dijo girando la cabeza para no mirarle. El moreno sonrió y le abrazó.

-Que lindo.-dijo mientras el otro se quedaba en shock.- Tranquilo, no me gusta Naru-chan era solo por cerciorarme de que el que le gusta es el idiota de mi primo.- acabó de decir mientras le soltaba.

-¿Q-qué...quieres decir?-preguntó el otro todavía un poco confundido.

-Jejeje solo pensé que a Naru-chan le gustaba Sasuke y era por asegurarme además...te veías muy lindo estando celoso.-el pelirrojo al oír esas palabras se levantó de golpe y le gritó.

-Y-yo...no estaba celoso idiota.-dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

-Bueno...¿entonces a que viene ese sonrojo? ¿Y por qué querías saber si me gustaba Naru-chan? Además...¿fuiste tú el que me dio esos dibujos verdad?- dijo el moreno mientras abrazaba al pelirrojo por la cintura con una mano y con la otra le cogía del mentón para que le mirara.

-Yo...no,eso es...a mí...-al menor le costaba decir algo coherente. Era la primera vez en su vida en la que estaba tan nervioso y el mayor no ayudaba al estar tan cerca de él. Por dios eso no iba con su personalidad pero es que el moreno tenía algo que le dejaba la mente en blanco. Por su parte el moreno no pudo evitar sonreír y en un momento, eliminó la distancia que había entre los dos, juntando sus labios con los del ojos aguamarina.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió y no supo que hacer. Su sempai le estaba besando, el chico que le gustaba el cual creía que no sentiría nada por él, la persona más distraída en cuestiones de sentimientos y, bueno muchas cosas más. Al pobre solo le daba vueltas la cabeza, no entendía para nada el comportamiento del mayor. Después de un rato se separaron sin dejar de mirarse. El moreno entendió la confusión del chico y se dispuso a aclararle las cosas.

-¿Que pensarías si...te dijera que te conozco de antes?-le susurró al oído aprovechando que le había abrazado. El otro se separó un poco para verle directamente a los ojos y preguntarle:

-¿Qu-qué...?

-Pues que ya sabía de tu existencia.- dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla al otro.- ¿Qué pensarías...si supieras que yo ya sabía que fuiste tú el que me daba esos dibujos? ¿Si supieras que desde hace mucho tiempo...te observaba por que me llamaste la atención? ¿Cómo reaccionarías?

-Yo...-el pelirrojo estaba atónito. ¿Realmente le había dicho eso? No tenía la menor idea de qué decir. Simplemente se quedó callado mientras observaba al moreno.

-Tranquilo...no hace falta que digas nada ahora. Nos vemos mañana Gaa-chan.-con una sonrisa se fue de la azotea dejando al pelirrojo sin habla.

Un rato después el pelirrojo consiguió volver en sí.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?-gritó mientras se ruborizaba por completo.

El castaño estaba de camino a la tienda de animales mientras pensaba en sus cosas.

-De seguro Gaara me querrá matar mañana.-dijo mientras suspiraba.- Bueno...intentaré pasarlo bien lo que me queda de vida.-dijo con un poco de gracia. Estaba seguro de que su pelirrojo amigo estaba muy molesto con él pero al menos, lo más probable, es que no lo mate si no que lo torturará cruelmente. Menos mal que su moreno sempai estaba allí que de seguro no lo cuenta.

Ya había llegado a su destino y estaba observando unos collares para su perro, aunque estos costaban bastante a su pesar. Estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba a su lado observándole.

-Es bonito.-dijo de repente esa persona sobresaltando al menor de los dos.

-¿Q-qu-que...demonios?-preguntó el castaño. Ahí enfrente suyo estaba...-¿Aburame Shino-sempai?- esta vez el chico lo dijo gritando.

-No deberías gritar en un sitio público como este.-dijo con un poco de gracia al ver la reacción del pequeño.

-Go-gomen nasai.- respondió este sonrojándose y agachando la cabeza.

-No es nada.-dijo para volver a fijar su vista en el collar que observaba anteriormente el castaño.- ¿Lo quieres?- preguntó sorprendiendo al chico.

-¿Eh? Bu-bueno...sí está muy chulo pero...no puedo comprarlo.- dijo ladeando la cabeza e intentando no mirar al mayor.

-Ya veo...¿podrías esperarme fuera? Me gustaría hablar contigo.-dijo sin más. El menor simplemente asintió y salió de la tienda mientras intentaba que no le diese una taquicardia.

Al poco rato el mayor salió con una bolsa en la mano por la cual el castaño sintió curiosidad.

-¿Y eso que es Shino-sempai?- preguntó mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Es por entretenerte. Toma.-le dijo mientras le daba la bolsa. El castaño solo la cogió y miró el contenido de esta.

-Pe-pero...no hacía falta qué...

-No te preocupes. Vamos a algún sitio ha hablar.- dijo mientras le cogía de la mano y se lo llevaba a un parque para tener más privacidad. El castaño se sonrojó ante el acto del mayor y no dijo nada en todo el camino.

Una vez llegaron se sentaron en una banca que había apartada de los niños que jugaban. El castaño estaba que le ardía la cara de lo roja que estaba y sentía que su corazón latía a mil.

-¿D-de qué...querías hablar sempai?-preguntó muy nervioso por la situación en la que estaba.

-Bueno...últimamente me he estado preguntando...¿quién es la persona que me ha estado dejando esas historias en la mesa? Y como tenía curiosidad...hice algo que me ayudó a averiguarlo.- dijo como si nada mientras no despegaba la vista del castaño.

-¿His-hitorias? ¿Qué tipo de historias?- preguntó el otro mirando al suelo. "_¿A qué se refiere? ¿Es que ya sabe que fui yo?_" pensaba muy nervioso.

-Pues...es una historia sobre un chico que se enamora de alguien mayor que él. Siempre observándole de lejos hasta que un día no puede más y decide confesarse a él mediante una carta. El mayor se desespera por descubrir el remitente y cuando por fin lo averigua el chico lo niega. El mayor que no es tonto no se da por vencido y poco a poco se va acercando al otro, tanto que se acaba enamorando sin darse cuenta.- explica como si nada sin dejar de mirar al menor.

-¿Y-y...qué pasa al final?- pregunta incluso más nervioso que antes.

-No lo sé. ¿Por qué no me lo dices tú?

-Y-yo-yo...¿por qué yo?- dijo sobresaltado el castaño mientras ladeaba la cabeza y dirigía su mirada a los niños que jugaban.

-Mmm...era por saber tu opinión. ¿Como crees que acabará esta historia?

-N-no...no lo sé. Si no tiene final supongo...que es por que no sabrá que pasará en un futuro. Puede que el mayor se haya dado cuenta tarde de sus sentimientos o que al contrario acaben juntos y felices.

-Mmm...suena interesante. ¿Crees que al menor ya no le guste?

-Quizás. O simplemente se avergüenza de que la persona que quiere se esté dando cuenta de todo y...puede que tenga miedo a que se esté burlando.-dijo cada vez más cohibido. No sabía si con todo eso se estaba delatando a sí mismo.

-Ya veo...pues espero que el pequeño tenga valor de declararse en persona y así, quizás, recibir la respuesta que tanto ansía.-contesta el mayor para luego levantarse, darle un beso en la mejilla al castaño y susurrarle:- Gracias por hablar conmigo. Hasta mañana Inuzuka Kiba.-dijo para luego irse siendo seguido por la mirada estupefacta del castaño.

El mayor ya hacía rato que se había marchado cuando por fin el menor reaccionó, a causa de un golpe por parte de una pelota de los niños del parque.

-Lo siento mucho.-dijo uno de ellos.

-No pasa nada.-dijo el castaño una vez en sus cabales mientras les devolvía la pelota.

-Gracias.-dijeron todos a coro.

El castaño solo sonrió, se levantó y se despidió de los niños. De camino a su casa no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido con su sempai. Después de un buen rato de confusión y especulaciones se dio por vencido y suspirando se dijo a si mismo que al día siguiente lo hablaría con los demás para saber sus opiniones.

-Vale...creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a casa.-decía un pelirrojo.- Sigo sin entender a Sai. ¿Qué demonios quiso decir con eso? Agghh...no ganaré nada comiéndome la cabeza.-dijo mientras suspiraba.- Mañana lo hablaré con los chicos ha ver que me dicen.-Y suspirando otra vez cogió sus cosas y salió de la azotea para dirigirse hacia su casa.

Ya estaba en la entrada cuando alguien chocó con él por detrás, cayendo al suelo por el impacto.

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué pasó?-dijo al ver a su amigo en el suelo para luego ayudarle a que se parara.

-Gaara...yo, no sé...bueno,verás...estaba en la biblioteca y luego él...pero entonces...y no lo entiendo.-el rubio no sabía como explicarlo, estaba tan nervioso que no decía las cosas coherentemente.

-Naruto tranquilízate ¿si? Vamos a la cafetería de siempre y allí me lo explicas.-el otro solo asintió.- Llamaré a los demás ¿vale?-dijo mientras cogía las cosas del rubio del suelo y el móvil para avisar a los demás.

-Si...eso me ayudará a aclararme.-dijo mientras suspiraba para intentar tranquilizarse.

Sin más se encaminaron a una cafetería que había cerca de la escuela mientras desde una de las ventanas de la escuela, un azabache les observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Esa reacción fue muy linda.-dijo el chico mientras se alejaba de la ventana, cogía sus cosas y se iba hacía su casa. Para ser sincero tenía un poco de curiosidad por saber cómo le había ido a su copia barata.

**...Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Igual al anterior, tercera persona. Sabremos qué sucedió con NejiLee n.n**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

_-¿Naruto? ¿Qué pasó?-dijo al ver a su amigo en el suelo para luego ayudarle a que se parara._

_-Gaara...yo, no sé...bueno,verás...estaba en la biblioteca y luego él...pero entonces...y no lo entiendo.-el rubio no sabía como explicarlo, estaba tan nervioso que no decía las cosas coherentemente._

_-Naruto tranquilízate ¿si? Vamos a la cafetería de siempre y allí me lo explicas.-el otro solo asintió.- Llamaré a los demás ¿vale?-dijo mientras cogía las cosas del rubio del suelo y el móvil para avisar a los demás._

_-Si...eso me ayudará a aclararme.-dijo mientras suspiraba para intentar tranquilizarse._

Cinco chicos habían llegado a una cafetería. Esta era pequeña, pero muy agradable. Tenía unas pequeñas mesas junto con unos sofás para sentarse. Al entrar se podía apreciar un gran escaparate de dulces todos muy bien colocados junto con el dueño del local, Hatake Kakashi, que les saludó amablemente y les dijo que se pusieran cómodos que ya mismo les traerían su pedido.

Estaban sentados en una de las mesas más alejadas conversando mientras esperaban a que su habitual pedido llegara.

-Bien...ya estamos todos aquí.-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Si.-respondieron todos los demás al unísono.

-¿Para que nos has llamado tan de repente Gaara?- preguntó Kiba que solo se quería tumbar en la cama de su habitación a pensar lo ocurrido hace poco con su sempai.

-Bueno... pasaron varias cosas y pensé que lo mejor era hablar entre todos.-respondió este tranquila y pausadamente.

-Ya veo...- después de esa breve conversación se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato hasta que llegó la camarera y les sirvió sus pedidos habituales.

Una vez la mujer se retiró del lugar, la mesa volvió a sumirse en un gran silencio.

-Bien... ¿alguien quiere decir algo de una vez?- preguntó Lee muy nervioso e impaciente por el mutismo general.

-Que empiece Gaara que es el que nos citó aquí.-comentó Kiba ladeando la cabeza hacia otro lado. El mencionado le miró mal para luego suspirar.

-Vale.-dijo en un suspiro el pelirrojo.- Empiezo yo.- dijo para luego relatar toda la historia de lo sucedido con cierto pelinegro, serio y pervertido en la azotea de la escuela.

Sobre todo lo que habían hablado: de que a Naru le gustaba Sasuke; de la pequeña confesión que le había hecho, sobre todo lo que le dijo y que le causó muchas dudas y ;sobretodo, del beso que el pelinegro le había dado. Además de dejar a relucir algunas dudas que tenía el pelirrojo.

Todos los demás escucharon atentos a lo dicho por el pelirrojo hasta que finalmente terminó.

-Y eso es lo que sucedió.- dijo para finalmente soltar un ligero suspiro de alivio al haber dejado expuestas sus dudas y esperar que alguien de los presentes se las aclarara..

Entonces miró a sus amigos los cuales estaban: Naruto y Lee algo sonrojados por lo del beso mencionado; Kiba bastante sorprendido por lo atrevido del chico mayor y; Deidara, que había visto a su hermanito muy agitado y decidió ir con él, le miraba entre sorprendido y contento.

-Bien...¿qué creéis que significa?- preguntó finalmente el de ojos aguamarina.

-Eso es bastante obvio Gaara.- dijo el rubio mayor con un deje de gracia en la voz.

-Pues yo no lo entiendo... ¿qué quiso decir con que ya me conocía de antes?- preguntó un tanto enojado por el tono de voz del mayor.

-Mmm~... lo más probable es que él te observara también desde hace tiempo por eso te dijo aquello.- comentó con simpleza Dei.

Gaara miró a los demás lo cuales solo asintieron dándole la razón al rubio mayor que sonrió victorioso por su gran sabiduría.

-Eso significa... ¿que le gusto a Sai?- preguntó sorprendido.

-¿Ahora te das cuenta?...- le recriminó el mayor.- ¡Si hasta te ha besado! ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo?- gritó el mayor.

-¡Perdona! ¡Pero hay muchos chicos que besan a las demás personas por alguna apuesta, por orgullo, o por cualquier estupidez! ¡No necesariamente significa que le gusto!- gritó ahora el pelirrojo, llamando la atención de varias personas del local.

-Chicos~...- intentó tranquilizarles Naruto al darse cuenta que la gente del lugar les miraba extrañados por los repentino gritos.

Estuvieron un buen rato discutiendo hasta que llegaron a un punto muerto y se dieron por vencidos ya que no les quedaba con qué refutar lo dicho por el contrario.

Entonces Gaara se giró y miró a Kiba para que procediera a hablar ya que por su culpa había tenido que empezar él.

-Está bien...- dijo mientras suspiraba.

Este les contó sobre su encuentro con el moreno en la tienda de mascotas, el regalo que le hizo el mayor, aunque fuera para Akamaru, como luego se fueron a hablar a un parque y la conversación sobre las historias escritas dirigidas al mayor de los dos y sus respuestas a las preguntas del otro.

Luego de cómo se despidieron con ese beso en la mejilla y cómo el mayor le había llamado por su nombre a pesar de no haberse presentado anteriormente.

-Y...eso fue todo.- dijo suspirando.

-Ya veo...-dijo ahora Naru.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?- preguntó un tanto cohibido por haber dicho algo tan personal y vergonzoso.

-Yo creo que deberías declararte cara a cara.- comentó con simpleza Gaara.

-¿Eh?.-le miró confundido.

-Yo opino lo mismo. Shino te dijo que esperaba que esa persona se le declarara cara a cara. Además de que era una indirecta muy obvia el hecho de que ya sabía de quién se trataba y que estaba esperando que lo hiciera. Si no ¿por qué te habría dicho todo aquello?- dijo ahora el rubio mayor.

-Mmm~... no lo se... si le escribí esa historia era por que no sabía cómo declararme en persona.- comentó en un susurro el castaño.

-Pues... Piensa que es lo mismo que Itachi me hizo a mí. Él sabía que era yo pero aún así hasta que no se lo dije de frente no me dio su respuesta.

-Está bien... me lo pensaré y mañana veré cómo se lo digo.- dijo con firmeza en la voz aunque con algo de miedo también.

-¡Eso es! ¡Demuestra tu fuerza de la juventud!- gritó Lee mientras una especie de llamas le envolvían. Los demás solo le miraron para suspirar.

Entonces la vista se posó tanto en Lee como en Naruto ya que solo faltaban ellos por contar lo ocurrido.

-Creo que debería empezar Lee ya que Naru estaba muy confundido antes y será mejor para prestarle más atención.- dijo Gaara. Los demás asintieron conforme y entonces Lee se puso a relatar su propia historia, todo eso sin dejar de sonreír.

***Flashback***

Lee, después de despedirse de sus amigo y salir del salón, se dirigía rápidamente hacia el gimnasio donde le esperaba Gai-sensei para comenzar con su entrenamiento diario.

A medio camino iba tan rápido que en las escaleras se resbaló pero antes de golpearse contra el suelo de una manera muy brusca, alguien le cogió del brazo y lo pegó a sí para que no cayera.

Estuvieron un rato así hasta que Lee reguló su respiración y miró hacia arriba para agradecerle a la persona que le había ayudado.

Aunque grande fue su sorpresa cuando fijó su mirada en esa persona que no era ni nada más ni nada menos que Hyuga Neji.

-Neji...-sempai.-dijo en un susurro el menor.

-Deberías tener más cuidado.-dijo este sin separarse ni un milímetro del menor.

-Hai...gomen.-dijo el otro mientras colocaba sus manos en el pecho del mayor y se apartaba un poco, aunque ese acto no pareció gustarle mucho al mayor ya que apretó un poco más el agarre de sus brazos que tenía en la cintura de Lee.

Esto hizo que un escalofrío recorriera toda la espina dorsal del pelinegro.

-¿Neji-sempai?-preguntó un tanto anonadado por que el mayor le había abrazado de repente acomodando su barbilla en el hombro del menor.

-Estaba muy preocupado, ¿sabías?- le susurró al oído, este solo se estremeció por el contacto.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido.

-Cuando te vi resbalar realmente me preocupé y mi cuerpo se movió solo.-siguió diciendo en un susurro.

El menor no creía lo que oía. ¿Le estaba diciendo que estaba preocupado por él? Simplemente no lo entendía y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Sabes que soy fuerte. No por nada entreno siempre con Gai-sensei.-respondió Lee también en un susurro.

-Lo se.-dijo para luego separase un poco de él y acariciarle una mejilla.- Pero eso no significa que deje de preocuparme.-dijo con algo de gracia mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó el más joven de los dos.

-Hmp. Me gustas Lee.-dijo con franqueza haciendo que el otro se sonrojara y quedara en shock.

Pasaron los minutos y el moreno no respondía cosa que impacientó un poco al mayor. Así que decidió hablarle.

-¿Lee?¿Estás bien?- preguntó para ver si reaccionaba.

Ante esta pregunta el menor le miró todavía en shock y se atrevió a pronunciar en apenas un susurro.

-¿Qué has dicho?-preguntó sin dejar de mirarle.

-He dicho que me gustas.-volvió a repetir el mayor.

El menor solo pudo sonreír sinceramente para luego responder.

-Neji-sempai...tu también me gustas.-respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras le abrazaba, tan de repente que los dos cayeron al suelo en el acto, Lee encima de Neji.

-Lo siento.-dijo el primero mientras se ruborizaba.

-Da igual. Ya se que eres muy enérgico y eso es algo que me gusta mucho de ti.

-Idiota.-respondió avergonzado mientras se levantaba y ayudaba al otro a hacer lo mismo.

-Por cierto... me gustaron mucho tus cartas.-comentó de repente el castaño.

-¿Sabías que eran mías?- preguntó algo cohibido mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-Si... por que si no te has dado cuenta las únicas personas que escribirían esto: " **Si supieras lo mucho que me gustas... pero no me rendiré por la fuerza de mi juventud **"solo lo dirías o tu o Gai-sensei y no creo que haya sido él.- dijo con sorna.

-Jejejeje...ya veo...- dijo riendo nerviosamente.

-Hmp. No importa.-dijo para darle un beso en la frente.

Sin más los dos se despidieron quedando de verse al día siguiente y Lee se marchó rumbo al gimnasio a esperar la reprimenda que le daría su sensei por tardarse tanto y luego una gran enhorabuena por conseguirse novio. Eso lo dijo con su típica frase de " _Esa es la llama de la juventud_", seguido de un grito de aprobación de Lee.

Así empezaron a entrenar hasta que Lee recibió la llamada de Gaara y despidiéndose de su sensei se encaminó hasta la cafetería de siempre.

***Fin flashback** *

-Pues... eso es todo...- dijo algo ruborizado.

La cara de todos fue un O.O, por lo que se apresuró a preguntar.

-¿Qué?- preguntó algo cohibido.

-Pues que...-comenzó Kiba sin saber muy bien que responder.

-¡Enhorabuena Lee!- le gritó Naru, para impedir que Kiba hiciera algún comentario inapropiado, mientras se lanzaba a abrazarle sorprendiendo a todos.

-Me alegro por ti.- dijo sinceramente Gaara mientras una diminuta sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Mientras que Dei solo le asintió sonriente y contento por uno de sus amigos.

-Gracias chicos.-respondió Lee con una gran sonrisa.

"Mejor no decimos nada sobre eso" pensaron todos a la vez.

"Bueno... Lee es así después de todo" pensó Naru.

"Si será bobo" pensó ahora Kiba.

"Bueno... al menos ha conseguido salir con Neji" se dijo a sí mismo Gaara.

"_Me alegro por él y... ese fallo ha sido peor que el mío_" pensó sonriendo Dei.

Después de un rato de asimilar lo contado por Lee todos miraron a Naru el cual se sonrojó levemente, causando una gran curiosidad en todos los demás.

-Bien...solo faltas tú Naruto.- dijo Kiba.

-Hai...- respondió levemente este.

-Pues... ¿Qué pasó con el Uchiha?- preguntaron todos al unísono mientras este solo atinaba a sonrojarse más.

-Pues...es que...-comenzó a tartamudear.

-¡Empieza de una vez!- gritaron todos muy interesados.

-Está bien...pero no me gritéis.-dijo para empezar a relatar su parte con cierto azabache sexy.

**...Continuará...**

* * *

Después de publicarlo en amor-yaoi en su momento me comentaron que había una ligera referencia a otro anime. ¿Sabríais decirme cual? (; Quiero aclarar que no fue a propósito solo se dio así (=^w^=)


	5. Chapter 5

**Por fín sabréis qué sucedió con SasuNaru y por cierto, Itachi aparece para salvar el día XD Ya lo entenderáis luego de leerlo n.n**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

_-Bien...solo faltas tú Naruto.- dijo Kiba._

_-Hai...- respondió levemente este._

_-Pues... ¿Qué pasó con el Uchiha?- preguntaron todos al unísono mientras este solo atinaba a sonrojarse más._

_-Pues...es que...-comenzó a tartamudear._

_-¡Empieza de una vez!- gritaron todos muy interesados._

_-Está bien...pero no me gritéis.-dijo para empezar a relatar su parte con cierto azabache sexy._

***Flashback** *

El rubio vio como todos sus amigos se habían ido del salón. Suspiró para terminar de coger sus cosas y salió del salón con dirección a la biblioteca.

Realmente ese trabajo le estaba costando mucho hacer. Realmente no le gustaba nada el tema de la reproducción. Le parecía imposible que una mujer fuese capaz tener a un hijo por esa zona...es que le parecía irreal.

Además de que los vídeos que se tenía que ver eran bastante traumatizantes y no había tenido el valor para verlos.

Volvió a suspirar mientras entraba a la biblioteca. Estuvo un rato leyendo algunos libros y escribiendo de vez en cuando. Estaba sentado junto a la ventada en la parte más apartada de todo el mundo, rodeado de estanterías y eso era perfecto para que nadie le molestara. Cuando terminó uno de los libros se levantó cansado y se dirigió hacia una de las estanterías para mirar alguno otro que le sirviera un poco más.

Cuando volvió a su sitio se quedó de piedra. Allí, delante de donde había dejado su trabajo y algunos libros había un sexy y frío azabache.

En su cabeza solo había una pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez...¿Qué hacía Sasuke-sempai ahí?

Entonces el mayor se giró y se le quedó mirando fijamente mientras le hacía una seña para que se acercara. El rubio no supo por qué pero su cuerpo obedeció sin que se diera cuenta y para cuando lo hizo estaba sentado sobre el regazo del mayor y este le explicaba algunas cosas sobre la reproducción pero lo que más vergüenza le dio es que el azabache tenía un brazo rodeando la cintura del rubio para que estuviera más cómodo.

-Naruto... ¿me estás escuchando?- preguntó el mayor que no había dejado de mirar todas las acciones del rubio.

-¿Eh?- dijo este para luego mirar a esos ojos noche que parecían quererle atravesar.

-¿Que si me estabas escuchando?...- preguntó mientras suspiraba.- ¿No quieres que te ayude con el trabajo?- preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta del menor.

-N-no es eso... es que... ¿qué haces aquí Sasuke-sempai?- preguntó algo cohibido el menor.

-Mmm~...solo vine a leer un rato y vi que en mi sitio de siempre ya había alguien. Me acerqué para ver quién era y me sorprendió el saber que eras tu.- mintió descaradamente. La verdad es que no le iba a decir que había ido allí para buscarle y "acosarle". Simplemente dijo algo para relajarle aunque ese comentario puso más nervioso al rubio.

-L-lo si-siento...no lo sabía.-tartamudeó e hizo el intento de levantarse, si intento, por que el azabache no le dejó moverse. En cuanto el rubio se levantó utilizó el brazo que tenía alrededor de su cintura para hacer que se sentara nuevamente. Ese gesto hizo que el rubio le mirara confundido.

-No dije que me molestara.-dijo simplemente.- Es más, me alegra el que hayas venido aquí.- dijo mientras sonreía de lado.

-¿Y-y... eso por qué?- preguntó anonadado el menor.

-Mmm~... por que sí.-dijo el mayor dejando con la intriga al ojiazul.

-No lo entiendo.-dijo haciendo un lindo puchero.

-Hmp. Mejor volvamos al trabajo.-comentó el azabache.

-Hai...

Estuvieron un rato así hablando sobre el tema pero el rubio realmente seguía pensando sobre el por qué el mayor le estaba ayudando, cosa de la cual se dio cuenta este y suspirando cerró el libro que estaban leyendo, ante la atenta mirada del rubio.

-¿Sempai?-preguntó este.

-Naruto... no estás prestando atención.-dijo mientras suspiraba.

-Lo siento.-dijo este en un susurro mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-¿En qué pensabas?- preguntó el azabache.

-Esto...en...por qué el sempai había decidido quedarse a ayudarme.-dijo en un susurro.

-Mmm~... así que era eso.-dijo indiferente.

-Si... es que... el sempai es muy popular así que... pensé que quizás habías quedado con alguien, envés de ayudarme a mí.-volvió a decir algo cohibido mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

-¿Es eso?-preguntó alzando una ceja. El menor solo asintió avergonzado.- Hmp. No es como que no quiera salir con nadie. Simplemente no me lo ha pedido la persona que me interesa.-explicó mientras acariciaba un par de mechones rubios.

El menor se quedó en shock. A su sempai... a su adorado y frío sempai...¿le interesaba alguien? Bueno es verdad que con lo popular que es lo raro sería que no le gustara alguien pero aún así... como nunca le vio siendo amable con alguien pues...nunca se imaginó que eso sería posible.

Pero lo que más le impactó fue la parte de que esa persona no se lo había pedido...¡si todas las chicas del instituto lo habían hecho! Aunque...¿eso significaba que no era del instituto? Eso explicaría por qué él no había visto nada, teniendo en cuenta que se la pasaba mirándole cuando tenía la ocasión.

Esos pensamientos eran los que ocupaban la mente del rubio que tenía una cara entre pánico y sorpresa, la cual le hizo bastante gracia al mayor.

-Tranquilízate Naruto, no tienes de qué preocuparte tanto.-dijo el mayor sacándole de sus pensamientos y eso hizo que el menor se sonrojara al haberse dado cuenta de que había sido tan obvio.

-N-no...se a qué te refieres.-dijo algo nervioso.- Y...¿por qué no se lo pides tú?-preguntó de repente el rubio.

-¿Hm?

-Ya sabes...si te interesa...¿por qué no le pides salir tú?- volvió a preguntar mientras le miraba a los ojos, esos tan negros que le hipnotizaba.

-Pues... por que espero que se atreva a decirme en persona que le gusto.-dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Eso significa...¿que ya sabes que le gustas?-preguntó tímidamente.

-Algo así... se me declaró de una forma un tanto extraña.

-¿Extraña?

-Si... me mandó una flor cada día desde hace una semana.-dijo para ver que reacción tenían esas palabras en el menor y pudo ver como su cuerpo se tensaba.

-Entonces...¿por eso me preguntasteis si teníamos esas flores en el club?- preguntó como si no supiera nada.

-Si...más o menos.

-Ya veo...pues si sabes quién es...aún así ¿no piensas hacer nada?- preguntó ruborizado.

-En realidad...se podría decir que ya he echo avances con él.

-¿Él? ¿La persona que le interesa al sempai... es un chico?

-Si, y la persona de la que te estoy hablando también lo es.

-Sokka...-dijo con un poco de celos en la voz.

-Hmp.-dijo este mientras se le escapaba una pequeña risita.

-No te rías.-dijo haciendo un lindo y tierno puchero.

El mayor al verlo no lo pudo evitar y le dio un tierno beso. El rubio se quedó petrificado y no supo que hacer.

El mayor se aferró aún más a la cadera del menor e intensificó el beso. Aprovechando que el rubio había abierto la boca por la sorpresa del fuerte agarre en su cintura el azabache coló su lengua dentro de esa cálida cavidad. Estuvo un rato explorándola hasta que encontró a su compañera con la que empezó a jugar.

El rubio no sabía que hacer así que sin darse cuenta pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor y empezó a corresponder al beso.

Después de unos minutos de ese intenso intercambio de saliva el mayor se separó pero volvió a unir sus labios en un corto beso.

A continuación se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que el menor se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y se levantó de golpe mientras se sonrojaba de sobremanera y se tapaba la boca con su antebrazo.

-Narut-...-intentó llamarle el azabache pero el rubio le interrumpió.

-L-lo siento...me-me ten-go que ir.-dijo/gritó para luego salir huyendo de allí sin siquiera recoger su trabajo dejando al oji noche con la palabra en la boca.

-Tsk. Ni me dejó hablar.-se quejó el mayor.

Entonces posó su mirada en la ventana y al poco rato vio salir a su rubio con ese pelirrojo, Gaara creía recordar que se llamaba. Entonces no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de lado.

-Esa reacción fue muy linda.-dijo el oji negro mientras se alejaba de la ventana, cogía sus cosas y se iba hacía su casa. Para ser sincero tenía un poco de curiosidad por saber cómo le había ido a su copia barata.

*Fin flashback *

-Y...em...ya está. Luego me encontré con Gaara y vinimos aquí.-dijo muy sonrojado al recordar todo lo que pasó esa tarde.

Los demás no sabían qué decir. Después de oír lo dicho por el rubio se habían quedado de piedra. No pensaron que el chico más codiciado y frío del instituto fuese...bueno tan atrevido.

-Bueno...¡decid algo!-gritó nervioso el rubio ya que sus amigos no decían nada.

-Es que... nos has dejado un poco...no sé cómo decirlo.-dijo sinceramente Gaara.

-Si... no pensaba que Sasuke fuese tan...-dijo Kiba sin saber cómo seguir.

-Naru...-dijo Dei mientras un aura negra le rodeaba. Todos se asustaron ya que el rubio mayor enojado daba mucho miedo.

-De-dei-nii...-dijo este. Se había olvidado de que su aniki estaba allí también.

-Así que... eso hizo Sasuke...-murmuró con una voz de ultratumba.

Todos se asustaron mientras este se alejaba un poco y empezaba a idear planes de cómo matar al Uchiha menor por atreverse a tocar a su lindo otouto.

El rubio al ver así a su hermano le cogió el móvil y se apresuró a llamar a alguien sin que este se diera cuenta. Esperó un poco hasta que del otro lado respondieron.

-¿Si?-preguntó esta persona.

-Etto...¿Itachi-san?-preguntó el rubio.

-¿Naru-chan? ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó ahora un poco preocupado el pelinegro.

-Ettoo...bueno es que le conté algo a Dei-nii de algo que pasó esta tarde y pues... está planeando como matar a Sasuke-sempai.-dijo algo cohibido.

-¿A Sasuke? ¿Qué hizo mi otouto ahora?-preguntó bastante interesado.

-Bueno, eso es... un poco largo de contar. Solo...ven a buscarle ¿si? E intenta que deje sus planes de asesinato.- pidió el rubio con un dulce tono de voz.

-¿Tan malo es?- preguntó extrañado. Por su parte no pensó que su lindo koi diese tanto miedo.

-Si, bueno...eso es por que no lo has visto enojado. Además tiene un aura negra rodeándole mientras murmura con voz de ultratumba la manera más dolorosa de matarle.-dijo todavía en un tono de voz bajo para que el mayor no le oyera.

Como Itachi no se creía lo que decía el rubio menor este acercó lo más que pudo el teléfono a su hermano, sin que este lo notara, para que le pudiera escuchar.

-Tal vez...atarle de pies y manos y luego sumergirlo en agua para que se le haga difícil respirar...-murmuró este.- O mejor... deshacerme de la parte a la que le tiene tanto cariño para que no pueda tener descendientes... o quizás...-siguió murmurando.

La cara de Itachi era de puro pánico al imaginar lo que tenía pensado hacerle el rubio a su hermano.

-Esta bien Naru-chan. Dime dónde estáis y voy para allá enseguida.-dijo en un tono apurado y preocupado por la integridad física de su otouto-bakka.

-Hai.- y entonces el rubio le dio la dirección para luego despedirse y colgar.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Gaara al ver al rubio colgar.

-Dice que ahora viene.-dijo el rubio soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Estás seguro de que él podrá calmar a Deidara?- preguntó preocupado Kiba.

-Si. No te preocupes. Cuando Itachi-san está cerca a Dei-nii se le olvida todo lo demás y solo piensa en él.-dijo eso con un poco de gracia en la voz.

-Menos mal.-susurró ahora Lee soltando también un suspiro de alivio.

***Mientras con Itachi** *

-¿Para qué te ha llamado Naruto?-preguntó un azabache desde el sofá.

-Pues al parecer su hermano está planeando como matarte y me pidió que fuese a buscarlo para calmarle.-dijo intentando no recordar lo que tenía planeado el rubio para su hermano.

-¿A mi por qué?-preguntó indiferente el menor.

-No lo sé, tú sabrás...-dijo mientras suspiraba.- ¿Le hiciste algo a Naru-chan?-preguntó preocupado.

-Hmp. Solo le besé, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo huyó.-dijo con simpleza el oji noche.

-Ya veo...-dijo para luego suspirar.- Bueno voy a por Deidi antes de que acabe de planificar tu asesinato.-dijo para luego coger las llaves de su coche y salir por la puerta en dirección al café que le había dicho el rubio menor.

El azabache solo le miró irse mientras sonreía de lado.

-Así que Naruto les contó lo que pasó...-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Qué planeas Uchiha bastardo?-preguntó Sai que entraba por la puerta.

-Nada... solo pensaba en lo interesante que se ha puesto todo.-dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Bueno...¿y realmente solo le hiciste eso al lindo kitsune?-preguntó interesado Sai.

-Si, solo le hice eso. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué pasó con ese chico pelirrojo?-preguntó ahora el azabache.

-¿Gaa-chan? Pues...le confesé algunas cosas y ahora solo espero a qué se me declare y podamos empezar a salir.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que se te confesará?- preguntó encarnando una ceja.

-Pues... por que lo sé.-dijo simplemente para sentarse en el sofá y encender la televisión.

-Lo que tú digas.-dijo el azabache para levantarse y encaminarse al baño para darse una ducha antes de cenar.

***En la cafetería***

Itachi ya había llegado y de inmediato entró y buscó con la mirada al grupo de su novio. Entonces vio a Naruto que le hacía señas hacia donde estaba Deidara. Este asintió y se acercó hacia su novio que no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que sintió que alguien le abrazaba por la espalda.

-Hola Deidi.-le susurró el moreno al oído.

-¿Itachi? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó este olvidando por completo su enojo inicial.

-Solo pasaba por aquí y os vi.-mintió un poco. No podía decir que le habían llamado para evitar el asesinato de su hermano.

-Ya veo.-dijo este con una gran sonrisa mientras se giraba y le daba un pequeño beso a su novio.

Los demás solo suspiraron aliviados al ver que su plan de emergencia había funcionado.

-¿Aprovechamos para tener una cita?-preguntó el moreno en un susurro al oído del rubio mayor.

-Mmm~ pero...-dijo mirando a su hermano.

-No te preocupes yo me quedo con los chicos.-dijo este con una sonrisa.

-Mmm~... está bien.-accedió el mayor.

Poco después la parejita salía por la puerta cogidos de la mano. Una vez se aseguraron de que se habían ido completamente los chicos dejaron salir toda el aire contenido.

-Bien... ya podemos seguir.-dijo Kiba.

-Si...¿y bien Naruto? ¿Qué vas ha hacer?-preguntó ahora Lee.

-Pues...no sé. Aunque...-dijo agachando la cabeza.

-¿Aunque?- preguntó Gaara.

-Cuando salí huyendo se me olvidó el trabajo en la mesa y pues...se tiene que entregar mañana.-dijo con algo de preocupación.

-Eso es malo...-dijo Lee preocupado.

-¿Qué harás entonces?-preguntó ahora Kiba mirando a su rubio amigo.

-Pues... no me queda de otra que ir a casa de Sasuke-sempai y pedirle el trabajo. Estoy seguro de que no lo dejó allí.-dijo con un poco de preocupación en la voz.

-No te preocupes no creo que pase nada.-dijo Kiba intentando animarle.

-Si, pienso lo mismo que Kiba.-dijo ahora Lee.

-Bueno...mejor nos vamos ¿no creéis?-dijo Gaara.

Todos asintieron y se marcharon con diferentes cosas en mente.

Kiba iba pensando en cómo decirle a Shino lo que sentía por él e intentando pensar un poco en la conversación con él y con los chicos.

Lee iba bastante feliz por haber conseguido salir con Neji y un poco preocupado por su rubio amigo.

Gaara iba con la cabeza dando vueltas por que no sabía cómo hablar con Sai ya que nunca se había declarado a nadie. Además de que el chico que le gustaba era un idiota pervertido pero eso iba a parte. Además iba un poco preocupado por Naru ya que no sabía que tenía planeado hacer el Uchiha con su lindo, dulce e ingenuo amigo.

Y bueno...Naruto iba camino a casa de su frío sempai pensando en cómo debería actuar frente a el después de haber huido de esa manera y más sin dejarle hablar ya que estaba consciente de que el azabache le iba a decir algo antes de que le interrumpiera, pero tenía miedo de que le diera alguna excusa o que solo lo había hecho por jugarle una mala broma.

Y así se encaminó hacia la mansión Uchiha con un poco de nervios.

**...Continuará...**

* * *

Naru yendo a casa de Sasuke... ¿saldrá intacto? Lo sabréis en el siguiente cap. (=^w^=)


	6. Chapter 6

**Sasuke siendo Sasuke... ¬¬ y Deidara siendo Deidara XD**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Naruto llevaba un buen rato en frente de la puerta de la casa-mansión Uchiha. Llevaba más de quince minutos allí plantado y sin atreverse a tocar hasta que por fin se armó de valor y tocó el timbre.

Poco después se escucharon unos pasos y la puerta fue abierta por un moreno de tez pálida, Uchiha Sai que miró un poco sorprendido a su invitado.

-Hola Naru-chan.-saludó mientras se hacía a un lado y le indicaba que pasara. El rubio algo cohibido aceptó y entró en la enorme mansión.

-Hola Sai-sempai.-dijo un poco sonrojado.

-¿Buscas a Sasuke?-preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Hai...-dijo de forma tímida.

-Ahora le aviso. Espera en el salón ¿si?-al ver el asentimiento del rubio subió las escaleras y se encaminó hacia el baño donde minutos antes se había metido su primo.

-¡Oye bastardo!- le llamó entrando sin tocar a la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó este que se estaba secando el pelo con una toalla mientras tenía otra rodeando su cintura tapando su intimidad.

-Solo quería decirte que hay alguien que te espera en el salón.-dijo con su típica sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Quien?-preguntó imaginándose que sería alguna de esas pesadas acosadoras que tenía.

-Hmp. Pues es un lindo rubio de ojos azules.-respondió algo divertido el moreno.

-He. Con que vino...-dijo en un susurro mientras una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía en su rostro.

-¿Se puede saber cómo hiciste para que viniera?-preguntó algo curioso el otro.

-Bueno...simplemente tengo algo que necesita.-respondió el azabache sin dejar de sonreír mientras salía del cuarto de baño y bajaba las escaleras sin ni siquiera ponerse algo de ropa.

-Soy yo o eso lo ha dicho en doble sentido.-comentó divertido el moreno mientras salía y se iba a su habitación. Fuese lo que fuese que planeara su primo más le valía no interrumpirle.

Por otra parte el rubio estaba muy nervioso. Estaba sentado en el sofá mirando fijamente sus manos mientras pensaba en cómo tenía que comportarse con el azabache.

Se encontraba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien le observaba desde la entrada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó de repente sobresaltando al rubio que al girar a verle se sonrojó de sobremanera.

-Y-y-yo...es que...-no conseguía coordinar las palabras ya que el azabache no llevaba nada puesto. El otro sonrió y simplemente se acercó al rubio y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Tu?-le animó a seguir mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano izquierda y le miraba sin quitar esa sonrisa de medio lado de su rostro.

-M-mi...tra-trabajo...-dijo tartamudeando y desviando la mirada.

-¿Tu trabajo?

-Eh...si. Bueno cuando...me fui...

-Huiste.-le corrigió el azabache.

-Em...si bueno...me preguntaba si...lo cogiste de casualidad.-finalizó algo cohibido.

-Si. Pero no pensé que vendrías a mi casa a por él.-comentó el azabache.

-Es que...se entrega mañana y... como no lo terminé pues...

-Ya veo. Pues acompáñame a mi habitación y ya aprovecho para cambiarme.-dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

-¿Eh? Es que...-no sabía que responder a eso la verdad. Además del tono en el que lo dijo le provocó un gran estremecimiento.

-¿Eso es un no?- le preguntó susurrándole al oído. Eso provocó otro escalofrío al rubio.

-Sas-mmmh...-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el azabache le besó de improvisto.

El rubio tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y no pudo evitar quedarse hechizado al ver los profundos ojos negros que le miraban fijamente.

Sin saber cómo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. El azabache al ver que el rubio pasaba sus brazos por alrededor de su cuello e intentaba corresponder el besó pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del rubio. Este acto hizo que el ojiazul soltara un jadeo en el cual abrió la boca y el azabache aprovechó para colar su lengua en la cavidad ajena.

Comenzó a explorar esa dulce cavidad y de un momento a otro empezó a jugar con la lengua de su compañero convirtiendo un simple roce en una gran beso apasionado y hambriento.

El rubio no sabia exactamente qué hacer ya que el azabache era muy bueno besando además de que con uno de sus brazos le rodeaba la cintura juntando sus cuerpos todo lo posible mientras que con la otra le estaba dando leves caricias por el muslo, subiendo desde la rodilla hasta llegar casi a la entrepierna. Ese contacto le estaba haciendo estremecer más el beso su mente se estaba quedando completamente en blanco.

El azabache aprovechó la ocasión para ir recostando al rubio en el sofá y al parecer este estaba tan perdido en el beso y las caricias que no hizo el más mínimo intento de apartarle.

Cuando el oxígeno se hizo escaso el azabache se separó del menor dejando solo un hilo de saliva uniendo ambas bocas además de un poco que al rubio se le había escapado y bajado por su mentón el cual el ojinegro se encargó de lamer.

De ahí el mayor fue bajando por el cuello besando y lamiendo dejando alguna que otra marca rojiza hasta llegar a la clavícula de este y entretenerse un rato dejando marcas de propiedad.

El ojiazul se sentía en las nubes y ante los roces de la boca del mayor solo podía suspirar, gemir y jadear.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el azabache había desabotonado su camisa y se la había quitado.

-Sa...-suke...-dijo en un suspiro cuando el mayor fue bajando hasta uno de sus pezones y comenzó a lamerlo mientras que con una de sus manos estimulaba el otro.

El rubio no podía articular palabra alguna. Las acciones del azabache le estaban encantando y en su mente no sabía cómo habían llegado a esa situación cuando el solo venía a por su trabajo de biología.

Pero de algo estaba seguro...y es que no se arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando el azabache pensó que ya estaba lo suficientemente estimulado subió su cabeza para observar al rubio a la cara. Esa imagen se le hizo de lo más excitante. El ojiazul estaba sonrojado con la boca entreabierta mientras dejaba escapar algunos suspiros y le miraba con esos hermosos ojos zafiro llenos de deseo. No se pudo contener y le volvió a besar de manera desesperada, desenfrenada y apasionada.

El rubio podía sentir su anatomía crecer y el hecho de estar tan juntos hacia que notara el miembro del azabache apretar el suyo.

Mientras seguían besándose el ojinegro bajó una de sus manos y empezó a desabrochar el pantalón del rubio. Estaba a punto de colar su mano dentro del pantalón mientras acariciaba la tela del boxer cuando oyeron a alguien gritar.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO?!-gritó una voz que el rubio reconoció de inmediato haciendo que el azabache se apartara un poco para mirar en dirección a la puerta.

-D-D-Dei-nii...-dijo el rubio menor en un susurró mientras temblaba pero esta vez de miedo.

-Tsk.-se quejó el azabache mientras se levantaba y se sentaba al lado del rubio menor mientras le daba la camisa que anteriormente le había quitado.

-NA-RU-TO...-dijo con voz de ultratumba.

-¿Q-q-qué?- preguntó un poco asustado.

Detrás del rubio mayor estaba el hermano de Sasuke mirando a su otouto mientras negaba con la cabeza. El rubio mayor estaba que se subía por las paredes. Primero su hermanito le cuenta que el muy desgraciado hermano de su querido novio se había atrevido a besarle en la biblioteca, luego cuando estaba con Itachi este le había convencido de que Sasuke no se atrevería a pasarse con su hermanito y ahora cuando su novio le había invitado a quedarse en su casa se encuentra a su hermanito recostado en el sofá sin camisa y con el azabache encima el cual solo llevaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

El aura negra que le envolvía cada vez crecía más mientras miraba asesinamente al ojinegro menor.

-Explicación ¡AHORA!-dijo cada vez más cabreado.

-Y-yo...solo vine...a-a por mi trabajo de biología.-dijo cohibido el menor.

-Claaaaro. Y si no recuerdo mal tu trabajo va sobre la reproducción y él te estaba dando una clase práctica ¿no?-dijo con sarcasmo y enojo al mismo tiempo.

-No es una mala explicación.-dijo el azabache con una sonrisa prepotente.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó mirándole retadoramente.

-Ototo cállate.-le interrumpió Itachi antes de que respondiera.- Y Deidi tu hermano ya es lo suficientemente mayor como para saber lo que hace así que deja de ser tan sobre-protector.-dijo mientras le abrazaba de la cintura.

-Pero Ita-mmh.-el moreno mayor no le dejó replicar y le besó. Aprovechando la sorpresa del rubio se lo llevó hasta su habitación dejando a los dos menores en la sala.

El rubio menor dejó salir todo el aire que había contenido al ver a su hermano.

-Bien. ¿Por dónde íbamos?- preguntó el azabache susurrándole de lo más sensual al oído del contrario.

-Sasuke... no-nosotros no...deberíamos...-dijo algo entrecortado al sentir como el azabache le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

El azabache se separó y le miró serio.

-¿Ya te arrepentiste?

-¿Eh? No es eso.-respondió el rubio mientras se ruborizaba.

-¿Entonces?¿A qué viene el que ahora me quieras parar?-preguntó un tanto enojado.

-Es que...yo no...-antes de que acabara el azabache se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Eres virgen?-preguntó como si nada haciendo que al rubio le subieran los colores a la cabeza y que sus mejillas tanto como sus orejas se tiñeran de un gran rojo.

-Hai...-dijo en un leve susurro.

El azabache sonrió se acercó a él y le abrazó mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Está bien... eso te hace aún más lindo.-dijo dulcemente.

-No digas eso...-dijo mientras le apartaba muy sonrojado.

-He. Eres realmente kawaii.-dijo el mayor solo para molestarle.

-Idiota.-se quejó mientras se dejaba abrazar por el azabache.

Al poco rato se separaron y el rubio le sonrió de manera deslumbrante al azabache el cual sintió que si seguían así realmente se lo haría en el sofá.

-Mejor me voy a cambiar.-dijo el azabache como excusa.

-Ah...si, claro.-dijo al recordar como estaba el azabache.

-Espérame, enseguida vuelvo.-dijo mientras le daba un casto beso al rubio y luego se fue en dirección a su habitación.

Cuando el azabache desapareció de la sala el rubio se dejó caer hacia atrás en el sillón quedándose boca arriba y mirando hacia el techo. No podía dejar de pensar en lo recién ocurrido con el ojinegro. Sentía como si su corazón fuese a estallar de un momento a otro de lo rápido que latía.

En esas se dio cuenta de que el azabache no le había dicho nada, simplemente se le lanzó encima para besarle. Además de que por la conversación que tuvo con él en la biblioteca sabía que estaba interesado en otra persona. Pero si él no le gustara no le habría besado entonces y ahora no habría llegado tan lejos ¿no?

Suspiro. Realmente se estaba comiendo la cabeza con ese tema. La verdad es que no comprendía del todo a su sempai ya que es una persona que no muestra mucho lo que siente.

-¿Debería preguntarle?- habló a la nada.

-¿Él qué?- preguntó esa misma persona que inunda todos su pensamientos.

-¿Eh?- gritó sobresaltado mientras se sentaba de golpe y ahí, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, estaba su tan adorado y frío azabache.

-¿Querías preguntarme algo?-preguntó mientras se acercaba y volvía a sentarse al lado del rubio.

-Si...-dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza y se ruborizaba.-Es que... me gustaría saber...¿por qué me besaste en la biblioteca y... por qué hiciste eso antes?-preguntó sin levantar la mirada hacia el mayor.

-Hmp. Pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta por lo que te conté en ese momento.-respondió mientras le acariciaba los orbes rubios con cariño.

-No lo entiendo.-dijo este mientras levantaba la mirada y le veía confundido.

-Pues...te lo explicaré. Para empezar la persona de la que estaba hablando en ese momento eras tú.-dijo con simpleza mientras le sonreía.

-¿Yo? Pero tú dijiste...-preguntó algo confundido.

-Sé lo que dije y además... te mentí cuando te dije que había ido allí a leer.-dijo y al ver la cara de confusión del rubio prosiguió.- Fui a la biblioteca por que sabía que estarías allí. Sólo quería hablar contigo un rato y aproveché lo de tu trabajo. Aunque lo de ayudarte iba enserio pero tú estabas en otro mundo así que...-dijo con algo de gracia en la voz.

-¿Entonces fuiste por mi?-preguntó para asegurarse.

-Así es.

-Y...¿ahora por qué me besaste?-preguntó sonrojándose al recordar lo sucedido.

-La verdad es que no pensaba que vendrías. Tenía planeado ir a verte mañana para devolverte el trabajo que, por supuesto, he terminado ya que es mi culpa el que te fueras de esa manera y así aprovechar para hablar algo más contigo. Aunque... cuando Sai me dijo que estabas aquí pensé que no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad.-finalizó con una dulce sonrisa, nada propia en él y que enamoró aún más al rubio.

-Así que... ¿podrías decírmelo en persona?-preguntó sin borrar esa sonrisa.

-¿El qué?-preguntó algo nervioso aunque ya sabía a qué se refería.

-Lo que sientes por mí.-dijo mientras le acariciaba una mejilla y sin dejar de mirar fijamente a los ojos zafiro de su kohai.

-Pues...esto...yo...-empezó a ponerse nervioso y a sonrojarse.

-Tranquilízate, respira y dilo.-dijo calmadamente. El rubio asintió, cerró un momento los ojos para tranquilizarse, soltó un leve suspiro y los volvió a abrir.

-Yo...te quiero Sasuke-sempai.-y al acabar de decir esa frase recibió un apasionado beso por parte del azabache.

El rubio no dudó en corresponderlo y cuando el oxígeno hizo acto de escasear se separaron y se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos del contrario.

-Yo también te quiero Naruto.-dijo el azabache.

El rubio al oír esa palabras se le iluminaron los ojos y comenzó a llorar de felicidad mientras inesperadamente se lanzaba a abrazar al ojinegro.

El mayor se dedicó a acariciarle el cabello para tranquilizarle mientras correspondía al abrazo. Una vez el ojiazul ya estaba más tranquilo se separó del azabache.

-¿Te quedas a dormir?- le preguntó en un susurro al oído a su, ya oficial, novio.

-Emm...está bien.-accedió con un ligero sonrojo.

El mayor le besó y luego lo llevó a su habitación. Una vez llegaron acorraló al rubio contra la puerta cerrada y le volvió a besar de forma desesperada para después...

**...Continuará...**

* * *

¿Habrá lemon en el siguiente capítulo? Tendréis que leerlo para saberlo (;


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

_-Yo también te quiero Naruto.-dijo el azabache._

_El rubio al oír esa palabras se le iluminaron los ojos y comenzó a llorar de felicidad mientras inesperadamente se lanzaba a abrazar al ojinegro._

_El mayor se dedicó a acariciarle el cabello para tranquilizarle mientras correspondía al abrazo. Una vez el ojiazul ya estaba más tranquilo se separó del azabache._

_-¿Te quedas a dormir?- le preguntó en un susurro al oído a su, ya oficial, novio._

_-Emm...está bien.-accedió con un ligero sonrojo._

_El mayor le besó y luego lo llevó a su habitación. Una vez llegaron acorraló al rubio contra la puerta cerrada y le volvió a besar de forma desesperada para después..._

Después de que el azabache mayor se llevara a rastras a su rubio novio los dos estuvieron hablando un rato para que al ojiazul se le pasara el enfado. Al mayor no le costó mucho el distraerlo al darle una tanda de tiernos y castos besos.

Un rato mas tarde, un rubio pelilargo estaba recostado en la cama del mayor con el azabache encima de él. Los dos estaban besándose apasionadamente, sus lenguas rozaban entre si, se lamían y succionaban. Sus salivas se mezclaban entre si y los gemidos eran silenciados y cortados entre sus labios juntos. Las manos del azabache no dejaban de recorrer el cuerpo ajeno haciendo que este se estremeciera bajo suyo y haciendo que él sonriera interiormente al saber que era el único que tenía el derecho de tocar ese cuerpo bajo suyo y producirle esas sensaciones.

Finalmente dejaron de besarse por culpa de la escasez de aire dejando solo un hilo de saliva uniendo sus bocas.

-Umm...Itachi...-jadeó el rubio mientras recuperaba el oxígeno.

-Dime.-respondió este de igual forma mientras bajaba una de sus manos acariciando el pecho y vientre del rubio por sobre la tela hasta llegar al final de esta y colar una de sus manos dentro.

-N-no deberíamos...-dijo entrecortado a causa de los escalofríos que le estaban produciendo las caricias del mayor.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el azabache mientras acariciaba uno de los pezones del rubio.

-Aah...mmm...-gimió el rubio. "_¿Cuando ha...?_" se preguntó mentalmente al verse sin camisa y con el mayor acariciando aquí y allá.

-Vamos Dei... ¿por qué no?- volvió a preguntar sin dejar de acariciar el pecho ajeno.

-Por que... yo... aammm...- intentó responder pero en su cabeza no conseguía formular una respuesta coherente.

-Hmp. Solo...déjate llevar.-le susurró al oído.

Las caricias del azabache fueron pasando a mayor. Cuando se percató de que los pezones de su novio ya se estaban endureciendo lo suficiente, sonrió ladinamente y se agachó hasta rozar uno con su lengua. A continuación procedió a lamer, chupar y morder levemente ese botoncito rosa de su lindo novio, el cual solo podía jadear y gemir a causa de las acciones del ojinegro.

Seguidamente hizo lo mismo con el otro hasta dejarlos bien mojados, duros y rojos. Posteriormente fue bajando por el vientre del rubio dando pequeños besos y lamidas hasta llegar al ombligo donde se detuvo para simular embestidas con su lengua en ese pequeño orificio.

Al oír el gemido procedente de la boca de su novio sonrió y siguió bajando hasta llegar al borde del pantalón. Volvió a sonreír, subió otra vez para darle un candente beso al rubio y con su mano comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón ajeno.

Para cuando terminaron el beso el ojiazul se percató de que el muy... "bueno" de su novio ya le había quitado los pantalones y tenía toda la intención de hacer lo mismo con su ropa interior. Además de que no se había percatado de cuando se había quitado su dichosa ropa quedando en las mismas condiciones que él.

Al ver el buen formado torso del mayor no pudo evitar sonrojarse además de notar como el miembro del azabache pedía liberarse de la cárcel que representaban los boxers del mayor.

-He...¿Te gusta lo que ves?-preguntó el mayor con lascivia al ver como el rubio le observaba fijamente mientras se sonrojaba.

Ante las palabras del mayor el rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más mientras ladeaba la cabeza en otra dirección sin saber que responder a la pregunta del azabache.

-Qu-qué te lo has creído.-respondió este sin mirarle a la cara.

El mayor solo sonrió, ya se esperaba esa respuesta por parte de su obstinado y testarudo novio, aunque ese sonrojo en su rostro le decía que estaba mintiendo.

Sin más hizo que el rubio le mirara y le besó. Al principio fue un beso lindo y tierno para luego pasar a ser uno candente y apasionado.

Cuando se separaron los dos estaban jadeando y un hilo de saliva era lo único que unía sus bocas.

El mayor dirigió su mano hasta el miembro del rubio y lo acarició por sobre la tela. El ojiazul gimió ante el contacto y eso hizo que el mayor sonriera con amor ante la reacción del ojiazul.

Coló su mano dentro del boxer ajeno acariciando toda la extensión del blondo.

-Aaahh...-gimió el rubio. Se tapó con el antebrazo la boca al ver que aquellos sonidos vergonzosos luchaban por salir de ella.

-Vamos Dei... no te reprimas. No sabes... cuanto me excita oírte.-susurró excitado mientras acariciaba más rápido el miembro del rubio y le apartaba el brazo de la boca.

-Cá-cállate... id-idiotaah...-le replicó sonrojándose de sobremanera mientras ladeaba el rostro.

-Hmp.

El pelinegro sonrió y luego se acercó para besar apasionadamente al rubio mientras aumentaba la velocidad con la que le masturbaba.

En poco tiempo el rubio se corrió en la mano del mayor y este se la lamió ante la avergonzada y agitada mirada azul.

-Deidi... ¿podemos hacerlo?- preguntó el mayor demasiado excitado en ese momento, mirándole con todo el deseo y lujuria que podía trasmitir.

-Y-yo...n-no se...-respondió algo cohibido. Era la primera vez que se sentía de esta manera y en la que estaba así con alguien...

El mayor se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir su novio así que sonrió con ternura le dio un casto beso en los labios y ante la atenta mirada de su rubio se tumbó a su lado.

-¿Itachi?-preguntó este confundido al ver la reacción del mayor mientras se acomodaba en el pecho del pelinegro y le miraba.

-Tranquilo. No te voy a forzar a seguir además de que acabamos de empezar a salir y supongo que es demasiado pronto.-respondió mientras le pasaba un bazo por la cintura y le acariciaba el cabello rubio relajándolo.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó el rubio medio adormilado por las caricias del mayor.

-Hai. No te preocupes por eso.-respondió con dulzura.

El rubio quería creer en las palabras del pelinegro pero... había cierta parte de su anatomía que le hacía dudar sobre la sinceridad del mayor.

Sin más se levantó un poco del pecho del mayor para luego sonreirle tímidamente. El mayor le miraba confundido y no entendió lo que planeaba el rubio hasta que sintió un suave roce en su entrepierna que le hizo soltar un jadeo.

-¿Dei estás seguro?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Solo...déjame hacerlo.-respondió este mientras se sonrojaba sin dejar de acariciar el miembro del ojinegro sobre la tela.

Cuando el rubio estaba por deshacerse de esa estorbosa tela escucharon un fuerte ruido procedente de la habitación adyacente a la suya.

Al rubio le salió una vena en la frente mientras se levantaba de inmediato y más rápido de lo que canta un gallo se vistió y se encaminó hacia la habitación de al lado, sabiendo perfectamente que era la del Uchiha menor. El pelinegro solo suspiró y negó con la cabeza mientras se vestía y seguía a su rubio novio, no sin antes mirar el pequeño problema que tenía entre las piernas.

En la otra habitación.

El mayor acorraló al rubio contra la puerta cerrada y le volvió a besar de forma desesperada para después cogerle en brazos y llevarlo hacia su cama. Estaba en ello cuando sin querer le dio un golpe a la mesa de noche que había al lado de la cama haciendo que se cayera de ella la pequeña lámpara de noche que se encontraba sobre esta.

Ante el ruido se separaron y miraron el objeto inanimado. Lo ignoraron para volver a besarse mientras el azabache recostaba al rubio en la cama. Este se dejó hacer e incluso le correspondía con más efusividad pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello ajeno para intentar profundizar el beso aún más. Lo único que quería en ese momento era sentir el calor procedente del cuerpo del mayor, ni siquiera el aire que estaba empezando a escasear le importaba.

Se separaron unos segundos para mirarse a los ojos y recuperar el aire necesario para sus pulmones. Se miraron fijamente un buen rato, negro noche y azul cielo, era una gran sensación hipnotizante la que les embargaban. Iban a volver a besarse cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, otra vez, dejando ver al rubio mayor.

Este ni siquiera les dio tiempo para decir algo cuando golpeó en la cabeza al azabache, cogió del brazo a su hermano y salió de allí arrastrando al menor.

-¡Oye!- se quejó el azabache por ambas acciones, el golpe y que se llevara al rubio de aquella manera.

-¡Cállate!-vociferó con enfado el rubio mayor.- Itachi nos vamos.-dijo acercándose para darle un leve y casto beso y seguidamente siguió arrastrando al menor hacia la salida de la casa.

Una vez se escuchó el portazo que dio el rubio mayor al irse el pelinegro mayor encaró a su hermano pequeño mientras negaba con la cabeza y suspiraba.

-¿No podías esperar?-preguntó de forma cansina.

-No he hecho nada malo.-respondió el menor sobándose la zona de la cabeza afectada por el golpe propiciado anteriormente por el rubio mayor.

-Yaaa... Deidi te regañó cuando os encontramos en el salón y a ti no se te ocurrió otra cosa mejor que volver a hacer lo mismo, pero en tu habitación.-dijo sin dejar de mirarle.

-Solo nos estábamos besando. No tenía intención de hacer nada más.-se justificó el menor.

-Si ya. ¿Entonces cómo explicas lo que tienes entre las piernas?-preguntó con sorna señalando la parte mencionada.

-Hmp. Bien podría decir lo mismo Aniki.-respondió de igual forma el menor.

Se miraron de forma seria por varios minutos para luego suspirar frustrados.

-Es bastante entretenido el ver que ninguno de los dos ha conseguido nada con ese par de rubios.-comentó otra voz a sus espaldas.

Los dos hermanos miraron fijamente a Sai el cual ni se inmutó por las miradas envenenadas que eran dirigidas hacia su persona.

-Sai ¡cállate!-dijeron ambos finalmente. Haciendo que este sonriera con más gracia si cabía.

La verdad es que los dos estaban bastante frustrados por ello. Ese par de rubios estaban como querían y ellos no habían podido avanzar más que algunos besos candentes y, en el caso del mayor, caricias por el cuerpo y poco más. Los dos suspiraron para cada uno encaminarse a su propia habitación y darse una laaaarga ducha de agua fría. La necesitaban seriamente la verdad.

Mientras por la calle se podía observar a dos rubios, uno era arrastrado por el otro.

-Dei-nii.-se quejaba el rubio menor ante la fuerza que ejercía el mayor en su muñeca. De pronto el mayor se detuvo y giró para encarar a su hermano pequeño.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre?-preguntó enojado.

-¿De qué hablas?-respondió con otra pregunta el menor.

-¿Qué hacías en la habitación de ese pervertido?-preguntó otra vez gritando más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo anteriormente.

-Dei-nii, ¡cálmate!-gritó ahora el menor.- Solo nos estábamos besando además, tú también estabas en la habitación de Itachi-san.-le recriminó el menor esta vez.

-Pero lo mio es distinto.-se defendió el mayor.

-¿Distinto en qué?-preguntó ahora el menor enojándose.

-Pues de que Itachi y yo somos pareja.-respondió el mayor.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo dejaría a Sasuke-sempai hacer lo que hizo sino lo fuéramos?-preguntó ahora más enojado si cabe el menor.

-Eso quiere decir...-no terminó la frase de lo atónito que estaba. El menor solo se sonrojó y asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras la ladeaba.

-Si... ya somos... pareja.-confirmó en un susurro.

El mayor solo suspiró mientras se tranquilizaba al oír las palabras de su otouto.

-Bueno... pero aunque ya lo seáis no dejes que se sobrepase.-dijo mirándole fijamente.

-Si, ya lo se.-respondió el menor con una leve sonrisa.

Sin más los dos, ya más tranquilos, se encaminaron hacia su casa hablando de lo que había sucedido ese día. Además de que el rubio menor le recriminó a su hermano el que no haya podido llevarse el trabajo por el que había ido inicialmente a la casa del azabache menor.

En casa de los Uchiha, por otra parte, los dos hermanos se habían encerrado en sus respectivos cuartos, más específicamente en sus propios cuartos de baño.

Sai seguía divertido por lo que había pasado con sus primos pero ahora se encontraba en su propia habitación pensando en cierto pelirrojo que le traía loco.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al oír el teléfono sonar. Suspiró, se levantó de su cómoda y mullida cama y bajó las escaleras para atender al teléfono que desde hacía un buen rato no había dejado de sonar.

-¿Diga?-preguntó al descolgar el teléfono.

-¿Sai, podemos hablar?-preguntó una voz que él reconoció al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Gaa-chan?-preguntó sorprendido.

**...Continuará...**

* * *

Jajajaja nop, no había lemon SasuNaru, pero lo compensé con una escena subida de tono ItaDei (; Aunque pobre Ita... por culpa de Sasuke no llegó más lejos XD ¿Ahora qué sucederá entre Sai y Gaara?


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

_Suspiró, se levantó de su cómoda y mullida cama y bajó las escaleras para atender al teléfono que desde hacía un buen rato no había dejado de sonar._

_-¿Diga?-preguntó al descolgar el teléfono._

_-¿Sai, podemos hablar?-preguntó una voz que él reconoció al otro lado de la línea._

_-¿Gaa-chan?-preguntó sorprendido._

Ya era un nuevo día en la preciosa ciudad de Konoha. Los pájaros cantaban alegres y por las calles de la ciudad se podía oír el bullicio de todos los días. Coches en la carretera, los alumnos que andaban tranquilamente hacia la escuela, algunos corriendo para no llegar tarde, grupos de amigos faltando a clase, chicas acosando al chico que les gusta, estos huyendo por su vida... definitivamente, lo de todos los días.

-¡Maldita sea!-gritó un moreno de ojos negros, sobresaltando a sus dos acompañantes.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?-preguntó enojado un azabache por el grito que casi le deja sordo.

-¿Eh?-preguntó confundido este, hasta que cayó en que lo había gritado no pensado.

-Has estado así desde ayer. Lo cual es raro porque parecías muy divertido por lo que pasó con Deidi y Naru-chan.-dijo ahora el otro moreno a su lado.

-No es nada...-dijo mientras suspiraba.

-Ya claro. Y yo soy un perro verde.-respondió con burla el azabache.

-¡Qué no pasó nada!-gritó el moreno mientras seguía caminando hacia la secundaria.

-Definitivamente algo malo tuvo que haber pasado después de que nos fuésemos al baño.-dijo el mayor en un susurro mientras miraba a su primo alejarse.

-Quién sabe.-respondió el azabache.

Sin más los dos siguieron a su malhumorado primo hasta alcanzarle pero ninguno volvió a comentar nada sobre ello.

En la entrada de la institución se encontraba un precioso rubio de ojos azules, apoyado contra el muro de la entrada esperando a alguien. En cuanto vio a los hermanos y primo Uchiha no dudó en acercarse a ellos.

El Uchiha menor al ver a su novio acercarse una leve sonrisa se mostró en su rostro pero, no estaba preparado para lo que iba a suceder.

El rubio con paso rápido ignoró olímpicamente a su azabache novio, se acercó al moreno y le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Auch! ¿A qué a venido eso Naru-chan?- se quejó la pobre víctima.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso?!-le recriminó el rubio muy enojado.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó confundido el moreno.

-¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Sé lo que hiciste ayer! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡¿Es que eres tonto o qué?!-siguió quejándose a gritos el rubio sin importarle que los demás alumnos le miraran algo sorprendidos por la actitud del, normalmente, tímido rubio.

-Yo no...-intentó defenderse el moreno pero fue interrumpido por el rubio.

-¡¿Tú no qué?! ¡¿No querías hacerlo?! ¡¿Fue sin querer?! ¡¿No lo pensaste en ese momento?! ¡Pero mira que eres imbécil! ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio se comportaría en ese momento cómo tu lo hiciste?! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Hasta un mono habría reaccionado mejor! ¡Más te vale arreglarlo ¿lo entiendes?!-siguió gritándole.

El moreno solo asintió con la cabeza pero antes de que el rubio se marchara le agarró del brazo. Este ante la presión en su brazo se giró nuevamente encarando al mayor.

-Ayúdame...-susurró con la cabeza gacha. Ante el silencio del rubio siguió hablando.- Sé que fui un completo imbécil. Qué no tendría que haber hecho lo que hice y que... no podré arreglarlo yo solo.-finalizó en un último susurro.

-¿Qué te hace pesar que te ayudaré?-preguntó aún enojado el rubio.

-Si no, no habrías venido a gritarme.-comentó el moreno mirándole. El rubio solo suspiró mientras se alborotaba el cabello con una de sus manos.

-Está bien. Te ayudaré pero, cómo vuelvas ha meter la pata de esta manera te las apañarás tú solo. ¿Entendido?-dijo el rubio.

El moreno solo asintió mientras una leve sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-Gracias.-dijo en un leve susurro.

El menor volvió a suspirar para hora si irse. Aunque unos brazos alrededor de sus cintura fueron los que se lo impidieron esta vez.

-Me gusta esa faceta tuya. No pensé que pudieses tener tanto carácter y a la vez ser tan lindo y tierno.-le susurró una voz grave en el oído.

-Sa-Sasuke-...sem-sempai.- susurró este avergonzado por esa acción.

-Y ahora vuelves a ser tímido...-dijo con algo de gracia en la voz. Ese comentario solo hizo sonrojar al rubio de sobremanera.

Todos los alumnos de alrededor estaban estupefactos por esa escena. ¿Qué hacía el popular Uchiha Sasuke, frío,engreído y antisocial... abrazando cariñosamente al rubio tímido y lindo, Namikaze Naruto?

-¿No me darás los buenos días?-le preguntó mientras le daba la vuelta para que le viera.

-Bu-buenos...días.-dijo en un susurro mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza y un ligero sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

-Buenos días.-dijo ahora el azabache dulcemente mientras le daba un tierno y casto beso al rubio.

Al separase, levemente, miraron a su alrededor y pudieron observar la cara de confusión y aturdimiento de muchos de los estudiantes. Haciendo que el azabache sonriera orgulloso y el rubio se sonrojara de vergüenza al darse cuenta de todo lo que había hecho delante de tantas personas.

Un leve golpe en la cabeza hizo al azabache fruncir el ceño.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó ligeramente enojado a la persona que le había golpeado.

-Deja de aprovecharte de la situación.-respondió la otra persona también en un tono algo enojado.

-Hmp. ¿Es que ahora no puedo besar a mi novio?-preguntó con sorna. Un leve gemido de sorpresa por parte de las féminas que se encontraban allí fue oído pero ignorado por el azabache.

-Delante de mi, no.-respondió cortante el otro.

-Deidi... déjalo ya. Solo fue un beso.-dijo ahora el moreno mayor al ver que esa discusión podría hacerse eterna si les dejaba continuar.

-Te equivocas. Fue un claramente: "Es mio ni os acerquéis".-dijo algo enojado el rubio mayor.

-Eso es cierto. No voy a dejar que nadie intente nada con MI rubio.-dijo el azabache menor celosamente mientras abrazaba al rubio posesivamente de la cintura. A Itachi solo le resbaló una gota por la sien al ver lo infantil que podía llegar a ser su otouto.

Ante esa acción el rubio mayor y el azabache comenzaron otra discusión con un Itachi en medio intentando pararles. El rubio menor solo les miraba avergonzado mientras que Sai solo suspiraba.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó después de cinco minutos de ver a esos tres discutir.

-Hai.-respondió algo cansado el rubio también.

Sin más los dos se encaminaron hacia sus respectivas aulas hablando sobre lo que harían para que el pelirrojo perdonara a Sai. Una vez se despidieron dejando al rubio menor en su salón Sai se encaminó al suyo propio mientras pensaba en lo sucedido la noche anterior y realmente lo estúpido que se había comportado con su pelirroja adoración.

***Flash Back***

-¿Diga?-preguntó al descolgar el teléfono.

-¿Sai, podemos hablar?-preguntó una voz que él reconoció al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Gaa-chan?-preguntó sorprendido. Entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que le había preguntado.- Claro.-dijo todavía algo confundido por la repentina llamada.

-¿Nos podemos ver en el parque que hay cerca de tu casa ahora?-preguntó con algo de nerviosismo que fue percibido por el moreno.

-Vale. Voy para allá.-respondió el moreno algo confundido.

-Gracias.-oyó en un leve susurro, para seguidamente solo escuchar el pitido que indicaba final de llamada.

El moreno seguía algo confundido por esa llamada tan repentina pero no iba a hacer esperar a su lindo pelirrojo por lo que, cogió una chaqueta y salió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección al parque. Por suerte este solo quedaba a un par de cuadras de su casa por lo que en menos de cinco minutos estaría allí.

Por otra parte el pelirrojo estaba sentado en una de las bancas del parque. Su mirada seguía perdida en su móvil, el cual sostenía con su mano derecha.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?-le preguntaron a su lado.

-Si...-dijo él en un susurro.

-Sabes que se va a enfadar.-comentó la otra persona.

-Lo se pero...-no supo como seguir el de ojos aguamarina.

-Mira... yo no te voy a decir nada. Si esto es lo que quieres, yo no me opondré pero...

-Lo se. No tienes qué recordármelo pero aún así... esto es lo que quiero.-le dijo de manera decidida mientras giraba a verle.

Hubo un rato de silencio en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que el acompañante del pelirrojo se levantó de su asiento, lo que hizo que el de ojos aguamarina levantara la mirada.

-¿Crees que se lo tome a bien?-preguntó de repente.

-Creo que...no. Seguramente se enojará pero... si quiere que sea feliz, tendrá que entenderlo.-respondió el menor con determinación.

-Esta bien. No tardes mucho que ya es de noche y no quiero que te pase nada malo.-dijo el otro mientras le acariciaba levemente el cabello al pelirrojo. Este solo suspiró divertido por la acción.

-Claro. Luego hablamos para decirte qué pasó.-respondió el menor.

El otro solo asintió con la cabeza para luego comenzar a caminar en dirección a la salida del parque.

Hubo un rato en el que solo la leve brisa que movía las ramas de los árboles se podía oír. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse hasta que una voz le sobresaltó.

-Así que era esto lo que querías decirme.-habló una fría voz a su espalda.

-Sai...-murmuró sorprendido el pelirrojo por la forma tan fría de hablarle.

-Solo me llamaste para esto.-comentó con algo de enfado.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó el menor confundido.

-No te hagas. Solo querías restregármelo por la cara ¿no?-dijo mirándole con enojo.

-No te entiendo.-volvió a decir confundido el pelirrojo.

-Si lo entiendes. ¿Qué? ¿Solo querías dejarme en claro que no sientes nada por mí? ¿Que solo estabas jugando? ¿Qué te parecía divertido engañarme cuando ya tenías novio?-preguntó con veneno en la voz.

-Yo no estoy jugando a nada.-respondió el pelirrojo mientras le miraba dolido. Todo lo que le estaba diciendo el moreno le estaba doliendo profundamente. Sus palabras se le clavaban como puñales en el corazón y su mirada fría parecía querer matarlo y, aún y así, podía ver algo de dolor en ella.

-Si claro.-pronunció con sorna el mayor.- ¿Pensabas que me lo iba a tomar bien? Por mí puedes quedarte con ese tipo que ni me importa.-soltó de manera indiferente para luego girarse y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida, pero el agarre en su brazo le hizo detenerse y girar a ver al causante de ello.

El pelirrojo solo miraba hacia el suelo, todavía sin entender qué demonios estaba pasando. ¿Novio? Él no tenía a nadie. ¿Qué solo estaba jugando? Eso no era verdad. ¿Que no sentía nada por el moreno? Ni de broma. Estaba completamente enamorado de él. Sin poder procesar la información observó como el moreno comenzaba a alejarse y sin pensárselo ni un segundo le detuvo agarrándole del brazo. Sin encarale todavía se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? ¿Crees... que realmente jugaría con los sentimientos de otra persona? ¿Me crees... capaz de hacer algo así?-preguntó algo entrecortado a causa de las lágrimas que intentaba reprimir.- Realmente ...¿Me conoces tan poco?-le recriminó mientras alzaba la mirada. Finas y cristalinas lágrimas bajaban por su pálido y delicado rostro, sorprendiendo de sobremanera al moreno. El pelirrojo apretó levemente el agarre que ejercía sobre el brazo del moreno.

-¿No fuiste tú el que dijo que ya me observaba? ¿No fuiste tú el que dijo que le había llamado la atención? ¿No se supone... que ya me conocías? Si es así... ¿cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? ¿Cómo puedes... creerme tan mala persona como para jugar con los sentimientos de otra?- le recriminó sin dejar de llorar. El moreno iba a hablar pero el pelirrojo no le dejó.

-Ese chico... el que tu crees que es mi "novio" es mi hermano mayor. Le dije que quería salir con alguien. Con... una persona que creí que le gustaba de verdad.- habló el menor. El mayor iba a interrumpir pero este siguió hablando.- El no estaba seguro pero aún así me apoyó y me ayudó a salir de la casa solo por que quería hablar contigo. Sí... creí que se enojaría pero estábamos hablando de mi padre. Él me cree un niño que no sabe tomar sus propias decisiones y por ello cree que todavía soy muy joven para salir con alguien.-paró un momento para tranquilizarse y seguidamente continuó.

-Primero quise hablar contigo. Decirte lo mucho que me gustas y... que si querías tener algo conmigo pero... creo que él tenía razón. Me equivoqué completamente al pensar... que serías diferente a los demás.-finalizó el pelirrojo para seguidamente soltarle y ser él el que comenzaba a irse.

-Espe- ¡Gaa-chan!-gritó el moreno al terminar de asimilar lo que había oído. Intentó pararle pero el menor no se detuvo. Solo se giró levemente y todavía llorando le dijo:

-No me vuelvas a hablar.-dijo para finalmente marcharse de aquél lugar.

El moreno al quedarse solo se sentó en uno de los bancos asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Cómo... había sido tan imbécil de decirle eso a su lindo niño?

-¡MALDITA SEA!-gritó a todo lo que sus pulmones le daban, haciendo que varios perros del vecindario comenzaran a ladrar. Con una sonrisa de resignación se levantó de aquella incómoda madera y se encaminó hacia su casa. La había cagado pero bien.

***Fin flash Back***

El moreno al recordarlo solo sentía unas inmensas ganas de retroceder el tiempo y evitar cometer semejante estupidez pero, eso era imposible por lo que lo único que le quedaba era un inmenso vacío en su pecho. Su lindo niño le odiaba. Estaba decepcionado con él y... no sabía qué hacer para remediarlo. Sabía que Naruto le intentaría ayudar pero... no creía que fuese para nada fácil el volver a conquistarle. Tenía que hacer algo. Le daba igual que fuese estúpido o arriesgado pero... tenía la necesidad de hablar con él, de arreglar las cosas y así, poder salir con él.

Con el leve pensamiento de que haría lo que fuera por su lindo pelirrojo se encaminó hacia su aula.

Aunque el recuerdo del pelirrojo llorar por su culpa no se le borraría tan fácil de la memoria.

**...Continuará...**

* * *

Bueno... comprendo que Gaara no sería tan sensible pero... meh, quise que reaccionara como cualquier adolescente normal. ¿Qué hará Sai para arreglarlo con el pelirrojo? Hagan sus apuestas señores y señoras XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Nop, ahora nos vamos con Naru y Dei después de irse de la casa de los azabaches n.n**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

_Sin más los dos rubios, ya más tranquilos, se encaminaron hacia su casa hablando de lo que había sucedido ese día. Además de que el rubio menor le recriminó a su hermano el que no haya podido llevarse el trabajo por el que había ido inicialmente a la casa del azabache menor._

Los dos rubios habían llegado ha su casa. Eran pasadas las 10 de la noche cuando por fin llegaron pero nada más abrir la puerta una mata rubia pasó como un rayo y apretó fuertemente al rubio kitsune entre sus brazos.

-¡Naruuu~!-gritó un rubio también de ojos azules mientras abrazaba aún más fuerte al menor que ya sentía que le faltaba el aire.- ¿¡Por qué tardabas tanto?! ¡¿No te pasó nada verdad?! ¡Dile a tu papi si alguien te hizo algo que lo mato?!-siguió gritando y sollozando sin darse cuenta del estado de su hijo menor.

-¡Minato! ¡Suéltale que le estás dejando sin aire!-gritó ahora una pelirroja de ojos jade mientras le daba un fuerte golpe al rubio mayor en la cabeza con un cucharón.

-¡Papá, suéltale!-gritó a su vez el rubio pelilargo mientras también le golpeaba pero con la mochila de clase y en un costado del cuerpo.

Ante esas dos agresiones el mayor soltó al kitsune mientras se quejaba por la fuerza puesta en los golpes de su hijo mayor y su esposa.

-¡Itaaeee!-se quejó.- No teníais por qué golpearme tan fuerte.-siguió quejándose mientras hacía un leve puchero y se arrodillaba en el suelo con un aura depresiva a su alrededor.- Si es que ya no respetan a sus mayores...snif... ya no me quieren... snif...de Kushina lo esperaba pero de Dei no... snif... ya no merezco vivir...-comenzó a murmurar mientras el aura negra a su alrededor aumentaba y hacía circulitos con un dedo en el suelo.

A los tres presentes se les resbaló una gotita por la sien al ver lo infantil y dramático que podía ser el rubio mayor en algunas ocasiones.

-Papá...-le llamó el lindo kitsune mientras se arrodillaba a su lado. Ante el llamado el mayor volteó a ver a su hijo menor con lagrimitas en los ojos.- Sabes que tanto Dei-nii como Oka-san te quieren mucho pero si dejasen de quererte no te preocupes que yo siempre lo haré ¿nee?-le dijo dulcemente mientras le sonreía.

El mayor ante esto soltó un par de lágrimas más y se lanzó a abrazar al menor.

-Ese es mi niño. Tú siempre querrás a papi ¿verdad?-siguió llorando mientras le abrazaba. El rubio solo asintió y abrazó a su padre mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda para consolarle.

Los otros dos solo suspiraron al ver esa escena.

-¿Y dónde estaban?-preguntó la mujer al rubio pelilargo ignorando a su marido que seguía llorando en brazos del menor.

-Bueno... yo quedé con Itachi y Naru...-paró un momento al no saber muy bien como seguir. Su padre era muy sobreprotector con su hermanito (no que él no lo fuera pero el mayor era aún peor) y por lo tanto no podía decirle que su precioso bebé ya tenía pareja.

-Yo estuve con los chicos pero olvidé un trabajo y tuve que ir a buscarlo, por eso se me hizo algo tarde. Gomen nee.-dijo el menor al ver que su nii-san no sabía muy bien que decir.

-Sokka, sokka.- dijo el rubio mayor para soltar finalmente al menor y levantarse.- Entonces no pasa nada pero tienes que tener más cuidado la próxima vez ¿si?-le dijo dulcemente mientras le acariciaba levemente los rubios cabellos.

-Hai, Oto-san.-respondió este con una gran sonrisa. En ese momento un leve olor le llegó al mayor de los dos.

-Naru...-susurró.

-¿Hai?-preguntó confundido al ver el semblante sombrío de su padre.

-¿A qué hueles?-preguntó con voz de ultratumba. Los dos rubios se tensaron ante aquella pregunta mientras su madre les miraba con los ojos entrecerrados por esa reacción.

-¿A-a qu-qué te re-refieres?-preguntó algo nervioso por la mirada de su padre sobre él.- Huelo como siempre papá.-volvió a decir.

-No... hueles a colonia... y para empeorar... es colonia de hombre...-dijo en susurros que asustaron más a los dos. Si su padre gritaba solo era un berrinche que hacía cuando algo le pasaba a su rubín pero si hablaba en leves susurros y sus ojos eran tapados por su flequillo, eso significaba que estaba realmente molesto y que más te valía tener una buena excusa o mentira preparada para responder.

-Ehh... etto... bu-bueno yo...-no sabía cómo seguir por lo que miró a su hermano en busca de ayuda pero este no estaba mucho mejor. No se le ocurría una buena mentira para explicar el porqué de que su hermanito oliese a colonia de hombre, claro sin que esto conllevase a una fuerte discusión ni delatar a su hermanito.

-Naru... ¿no vas a responder?-preguntó ahora su madre mirando alternativamente a sus dos hijos. Sabía que algo había pasado y ellos no querían decirlo. De su hijo mayor probablemente sería algo que tuviese que ver con Uchiha Itachi puesto que ella ya sabía lo que sentía su hijo mayor por el mayor de los hijos Uchiha pero de su hijo menor... también sabía que había alguien que le gustaba pero no sabía quién era ese alguien. A ella no le molestaba que sus hijos ya tuviesen pareja o pensasen en tenerla, puesto que es algo que aceptó que tenía que pasar en algún momento pero... sabía que su marido no estaba preparado para ello.

El rubio menor estaba a punto de responder la verdad. Que si era cierto que había ido a por su trabajo solo que era en casa del sempai que le gustaba, el cual era el hermano menor del chico que le gusta a su hermano, que acabaron besándose y haciéndose novios y que si no les llega a interrumpir Dei-nii ahora mismo ya no sería tan inocente como lo era en ese mismo momento.

Abrió la boca para proceder con la larga explicación que le acarrearía un gran castigo y probablemente, el que su sempai tuviese a su padre en modo " asesino – acaba – pervertidos – que – intenta – mancillar - a – su – dulce – e – inocente – bebé " pero justo en ese momento sonó su teléfono móvil salvándole.

-Lo siento es Gaara. Debe ser importante si me llama a esta hora.-se excusó mientras subía rápidamente y se encerraba en su habitación.

Una vez allí soltó un leve suspiro y respondió a la llamada de su amigo.

-¿Gaara?-preguntó preocupado al oír unos leves sollozos al otro lado de la línea.

-Naru...snif... siento...snif... llamar tan tarde...snif...-se disculpó entre sollozos.

-No pasa nada. Más bien... ¿qué pasó? ¿Porqué lloras?-preguntó aún más preocupado. Su pelirrojo amigo no era de los que se desmoronaban fácilmente así que algo realmente malo le había tenido que pasar para que reaccionara así.

-Yo...snif... fuí a ha-hablar con Sai y... snif...-comenzó a contar mientras intentaba calmarse.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Te rechazó?- preguntó sin entender muy bien pero ya sabía quién era el culpable de que su amigo llorara por lo que no se iba a librar tan fácilmente de un castigo.

-Yo... co-convencí a mi hermano d-de... que me a-ayudase a... salir para hablar con Sai pero... cu-cuando estábamos do-donde... le dije... Sai llegó y... di-dijo unas co-cosas horribles de mí...-siguió contando.

-¿Cosas horribles? ¿Qué te dijo ese idiota?-preguntó ahora enojado.

-Pe-pensó que era mi no-novio y... me dijo que... solo había sido... u-un juego para mí... q-que... cómo podía engañarle cu-cuando ya tenía no-novio...snif... que...-no siguió puesto que el llanto se hizo más fuerte.

-Gaara...-susurró el rubio mientras contenía las ganas de golpear algo por el enfado.- Tranquilízate ¿si? Ahora tómate un baño para relajarte y algo caliente para beber. Luego te vas a dormir y mañana hablamos. Te prometo que pensaré en algo ¿si?-le dijo lo más calmado posible y con dulzura. Nunca había visto ni oído así a su pelirrojo amigo.

Este solo respondió con un leve "si" antes de colgar. El rubio solo suspiró para luego ir a darse también un baño y seguidamente irse a dormir. No tenía ganas ni de cenar, además de que iba a pensar muy bien qué hacer con el primo de su novio.

Ante ese pensamiento no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco... Todavía no se creía el que su sempai le hubiese pedido salir y ahora fuese su novio.

Movió ligeramente la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos y siguió pensando en el problema de su amigo. Tendría que hablar con el moreno para ver que hacer puesto que sabía lo que sentía por su pelirrojo amigo pero aún así lo que hizo no estaba bien y se lo tenía que dar a saber.

Poco después se quedó profundamente dormido en su cama, con esos pensamientos en la cabeza.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ A la mañana siguiente~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Se podían observar dos figuras. Uno estaba apoyado en la puerta de la entrada viendo a la persona de adentro. Esta no se había percatado de su presencia a causa de lo concentrado que estaba en sus cosas. Así pasó un buen rato uno observando al otro hacer sus ejercicios y el otro siendo observado mientras los hacía.

-¿Terminaste?-preguntó de pronto la persona en la puerta, sobresaltando al otro.

-¿Eh? ¿Neji-sempaí? ¿Cu-cuanto hace que estás ahí?-preguntó algo sonrojado el menor.

-Un rato.-respondió este con algo de gracia.

-Ya-ya veo...-dijo el menor mientras se sonrojaba más.

-No te preocupes. ¿Quieres ir a desayunar algo?-le preguntó mientras se acercaba y le abrazaba por la cintura juntándole a su cuerpo.

-¿Eh? E-etto... es-está bien pe-pero su-suéltame.-le dijo algo cohibido.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta estar conmigo?-preguntó algo extrañado por esa reacción. Si el día anterior cuando se le declaró se le lanzó encima a abrazarle.

-N-no es eso...-respondió en un leve susurro mientras apretaba la camisa del mayor levemente con sus manos.

-¿Lee? ¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó ahora un poco más preocupado mientras con una de sus manos le cogía del mentón para hacer que le viese a la cara.

-Es solo...-comenzó mientras se sonrojaba más.

-¿Es solo?-le alentó a continuar mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-¡Que estoy todo sudado y me da vergüenza!-terminó gritando mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y el sonrojo aumentaba de intensidad.

-He.-se rió levemente el mayor mientras apretaba aún el agarre en la cintura del moreno.- Eso a mí no me importa idiota.-añadió para luego darle un tierno y dulce beso.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó inocentemente el menor.

-Pues claro. Bueno... ¿vamos a comer algo?-respondió y volvió a preguntarle. Este solo asintió efusivamente para luego liberarse del agarre que el mayor tenía en su cintura.

-¡Voy a cambiarme!-le gritó después de que empezase a correr hacia los vestuarios del gimnasio.

-Hmp. Este chico no tiene remedio.-dijo con algo de gracia en la voz al verle correr como un niño pero no pudo evitar mirarle con cariño.- Aunque por eso me enamoré de él.-finalizó en un leve susurro que nadie oyó, más que él mismo y cierto profesor que sonrió contento y se marchó sin que el castaño se diese cuenta.

Al poco rato salió Lee con el uniforme ya puesto y se acercó al castaño con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó el mayor mientras se separaba de la pared donde se había apoyado anteriormente.

-¡Hai!-respondió este sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

De camino a la cafetería vieron el escándalo que estaba provocando el rubio menor al gritarle al Uchiha (Sai).

-¿Qué habrá pasado?-se preguntó el moreno al ver a su rubio amigo tan enojado. Después de todo solía ser muy tímido pero en ese momento no se había dado cuenta de la cantidad de gente que había alrededor observando la peculiar escena.

-¿No lo sabes?-le preguntó el castaño extrañado, después de todo esos dos eran amigos. El menor solo negó con la cabeza en respuesta.

Sin más se quedaron observando un rato más, incluso cuando el azabache abrazaba al rubio y le besaba delante de todo el mundo y seguidamente la discusión que tenía con el rubio mayor y el como el Uchiha mayor intentaba calmarles. Finalmente vieron como tanto Sai como Naruto suspiraban y se dirigían a la entrada para ir a clase.

Después de cansarse de ver como los otros dos discutían con un pobre Itachi en medio decidieron seguir su camino pero estando ya en el primer piso, donde se encontraba la cafetería, se encontraron con algo que no se esperaban.

Se podía ver a un moreno con gafas siento besado por una castaña, que Neji identificó sorprendiéndose, y a un castaño con dos triángulos invertidos en las mejillas, que Lee reconoció al instante, viéndolos sin poder moverse.

El moreno al darse cuenta de la presencia del castaño apartó a la chica pero en el momento en que su mirada se posó sobre el chico con marcas de triángulos, este agachó la cabeza y salió corriendo de allí. El moreno le siguió olvidándose por completo de la chica que le gritaba que esperase.

Al llegar a las escaleras el mayor por fin pudo detener al menor al cogerle del brazo e hizo que girara a encararle.

-¿Por qué saliste corriendo?-preguntó con la voz algo entrecortada por la carrera.

-Pensé... que el sempai querría intimidad. No quería interrumpirle.-dijo con la mirada fija en el suelo. El mayor se molestó por esa respuesta y frunció el ceño.

"_No lo hagas_" pensó Neji al ver el semblante de su amigo.

-Pues sí. Habría sido mejor si no nos hubieses molestado.-dijo con la voz completamente fría. El castaño apretó los dientes por las ganas de llorar que tenía y encaró al mayor.

"_Oh no_" pensó ahora Lee, al ver como su amigo contenía las lágrimas.

-Pues no debería de haber echo eso en mitad de las escaleras.-dijo todo lo firme que pudo, conteniendo las lágrimas con mucho esfuerzo.

-No tengo porqué darte explicaciones. Después de todo no somos nada.-dijo frío pero se arrepintió al instante en que vio las lágrimas salir de los ojos castaños.

-Es verdad. El sempai y yo no somos absolutamente nada... y nunca lo seríamos.-finalizó para luego soltarse del agarre del mayor y volver a salir corriendo.

-¡Idiota!- le gritó Lee al pasar por su lado y empezaba a correr detrás de su castaño amigo.- ¡Espera Kiba!-le gritó sin dejar de correr.

-Realmente has sido un idiota.-dijo Neji después de ver como su moreno desaparecía al girar por una esquina y al estar parado al lado del moreno, el cual se encontraba apoyado en la pared mientras miraba hacia el suelo y se tapaba la cara con una mano.

-Cállate...-respondió en un leve susurro.

-¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?-preguntó ahora un azabache mientras se acercaba a sus dos amigos pero ninguno de ellos respondió hasta que se oyó la voz del castaño.

-¿Me vas a decir que hacías besando a Tenten?-preguntó esta vez un poco más calmado al ver el estado de su amigo y sorprendiendo al Uchiha que miró al moreno en espera de una respuesta.

-Apareció de la nada diciendo que había vuelto y me besó.-respondió sin moverse ni un ápice y con la voz apagada.

-¿Piensas volver con ella?-preguntó ahora el azabache al entender la situación. El estado del moreno y la carrera de ese castaño con el otro moreno persiguiéndole y pidiéndole que esperara.

-No... rompí con ella hace más de un año... y... la razón por la que lo hice acaba de salir corriendo mientras lloraba...-respondió sintiendo un gran vacío en el pecho.

-Hmp. Parece que ya somos dos los que hemos echo llorar a quién no queríamos.-dijo Sai apareciendo de la nada y apoyándose al lado del moreno.

-¿Tú también?-le preguntó Neji sorprendido.

-Por eso Naruto estaba tan enojado contigo.-comentó el azabache. Este solo asintió dándole la razón a su primo.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?-le preguntó el de las gafas al otro moreno.

-Pues... todo lo posible para que me perdone aunque... después de lo que le dije... no quiere volver a verme en lo más mínimo... y... aunque Naru-chan haya aceptado ayudarme... no va a ser nada fácil.-respondió con la voz apagada.

-Bueno... no voy a preguntar qué fue lo que hiciste pero... si Naruto decidió ayudarte por algo será, ¿no crees?- dijo ahora el azabache.

-Tienes razón.-comentó algo más animado el moreno.

-¿Y tú? ¿Vas a dejar las cosas así?-le preguntó el castaño al otro moreno.

-¿No escuchaste? No va a querer tener nada conmigo después de esto.-dijo deprimido.

-Si, lo escuché. Dijo que tú y él no tenían nada y nunca lo tendrían pero... fue tu culpa el que dijera eso.-respondió como si nada.

-No tienes porqué echármelo en cara.-se deprimió aún más.

-Pero...-comentó el azabache.

-¿Pero?-preguntó levemente para que continuara.

-Pero... por eso tienes que esforzarte en demostrarle que sí podríais tener algo.-dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

El moreno lo pensó unos minutos y asintió. La verdad es que el azabache tenía razón. Tenía que demostrarle a Kiba que realmente quiere tener algo serio con él pero... primero tendría que dejarle en claro a Tenten que lo suyo terminó hacía mucho tiempo.

Así con una nueva determinación los cuatro se dirigieron hacia su aula para comenzar la clase. Por parte de Sasuke y Neji solo les quedaba pensar en qué hacer para ayudar a ese par de tontos a que no metiesen la pata otra vez. Uno lo hacía para no ver a su lindo rubio enojado y triste y el otro por lo mismo pero por un lindo e hiperactivo moreno.

**...Continuará...**

* * *

Como con Sai y Gaara no había suficiente drama, decidí liarlo un poco más entre Shino y Kiba XD No os preocupéis que no durará mucho (=^w^=)


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

_Así con una nueva determinación los cuatro se dirigieron hacia su aula para comenzar la clase. Por parte de Sasuke y Neji solo les quedaba pensar en qué hacer para ayudar a ese par de tontos a que no metiesen la pata otra vez. Uno lo hacía para no ver a su lindo rubio enojado y triste y el otro por lo mismo pero por un lindo e hiperactivo moreno._

Ya habían pasado las primeras horas de clase y ya era la hora de la comida. El grupo del lindo y adorable kitsune se dirigían hacia la azotea para discutir sobre lo sucedido entre pelirrojo y moreno y entre el castaño y el moreno de gafas. Tanto Lee como Naruto estaban muy preocupados por sus dos amigos, puesto que nunca los habían visto tan deprimidos. Ni siquiera Ibiki-sensei se había atrevido a regañarles al darse cuenta de que no prestaban la más mínima atención a su clase. El castaño se la había pasado con la cabeza apoyada sobre los brazos sin decir absolutamente nada, mientras que el pelirrojo miraba hacia la ventana con gesto ausente, mirando pero sin mirar nada, rememorando las crueles palabras del moreno hacía él.

En más de una ocasión sus dos amigos habían intentado que dijesen algo pero ninguno respondía a nada. Estaban más que ausentes y eso les dolía mucho a ambos, puesto que ellos ahora ya salían con sus sempais y no pudieron evitar pensar que no era justo para ellos.

-Yo...de-debería dejar a Sasuke...-comentó en un susurro el kitsune, pero esas palabras llamaron la atención del castaño y pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el chico perruno mientras dirigía su vista al rubio pero estaba estaba mirando hacia el suelo haciendo que el flequillo le tapase los ojos.

-Naru... si estás muy feliz con él.-dijo ahora el de ojos aguamarina.

-Pero... no lo veo justo.-respondió mientras levantaba levemente la mirada dejando entrever unas leves, finas y cristalinas lágrimas.

-Naru...-susurraron ambos al verle llorar.

-Yo... estoy con Naru.-comentó ahora el moreno.

-¿Lee?-le miraron sorprendidos al ver que el moreno estaban en el mismo estado que el rubio. Ambos se sintieron culpables. Sus amigos estaban preocupados por ellos y no habían hecho nada más que autocompadecerse ellos mismos e ignorar todo a su alrededor, incluso a sus mejores amigos que lo único que querían era ayudarles.

El pelirrojo miró con cariño como el rubio no dejaba de intentar parar de llorar secándose la cara con ambas mangas del uniforme pero sin resultado alguno. Mientras que el moreno hacía esfuerzos titánicos por contener las lágrimas aunque más de una ya se habían escapado.

El de ojos aguamarina se acercó al rubio y le abrazó tiernamente sorprendiendo al ojiazul, mientras que el castaño le acariciaba un poco el cabello al moreno que levantó la mirada sorprendido.

-¿Gaara?-preguntó el rubio sin saber que decir al ver como su amigo le sonreía cálidamente.

-Lo siento...-susurró y apretaba levemente el abrazo.- No debimos preocuparlos tanto. No es culpa vuestra y si dejaseis a Sasuke y Neji por nuestra culpa nos sentiríamos muy mal.-dijo mientras se separaba levemente del rubio y le secaba los restos de lágrimas que aún recorrían su linda carita.

-Que lo nuestro no haya podido ser no significa que sea menos justo o no. Simplemente las cosas salieron así y no es culpa vuestra ni mucho menos.-dijo ahora el castaño mientras les miraba con una sonrisa perruna que solo él sabe hacer.

-¿Estáis seguros?-les preguntó Lee.

-Pues claro.- respondieron ambos a la vez.

-Mejor nos animamos y dejamos de preocupar a los demás, ¿no crees?-le dijo ahora el castaño al pelirrojo, esta solo asintió de acuerdo. No podían dejar que sus amigos se sintiesen mal por algo que no era culpa suya, además sabían que si les necesitaban estarían allí para ayudarles por lo que mejor era animarse y no deprimirse por un rechazo.

Ambos chicos dejaron de llorar para mirar a sus amigos y sonreír sinceramente, al final ellos habían terminado por animarles cuando debía ser al revés. Ese pensamiento hizo que el rubio soltase una leve risita sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Naru?-preguntaron los otros tres confundidos por la actitud del menor.

-Es solo que... jajajja.. al final... jajaaj... nos tuvisteis que animar vosotros... jajaja.-respondió mientras seguía reyéndose sin poder evitarlo.

Los otros tres se mirando entre si y comenzaron a reírse al darse cuenta que lo que decía su rubio amigo era cierto.

-Tienes razón... ajajajajajjaaja.-dijo ahora el moreno.

-¿No debería hacer sido al revés? Jajajajajaja.- preguntó ahora el castaño.

-Jajajajajajaja va, que más da... jajajajaja.- dijo ahora el pelirrojo riéndose también.

Después de que los cuatro consiguiesen tranquilizarse y dejaron de reír se miraron entre ellos con una gran sonrisa al darse cuenta de que siempre estarían para cualquiera de ellos y siempre se apoyarían y ayudarían mutuamente.

Detrás de la puerta que daba a la azotea estaban el grupo del azabache. No pretendían escuchar solo querían hablar con el rubio y el moreno para ver que podrían hacer, pero al escucharles hablar solo se quedaron allí.

Por un momento al azabache y al castaño se les paró el corazón al pensar que no podrían estar con sus novios pero al escuchar toda la conversación el aire volvió a sus pulmones y sus latidos volvieron al ritmo normal.

Por otra parte ambos morenos se sintieron horrible al pensar que sus amigos se quedarían sin pareja por su culpa, pero al escuchar que ambos chicos se negaban a que renunciasen a su felicidad por ellos se dieron cuenta, verdaderamente, de lo que valían esos chicos y se reafirmaron en su convicción por recuperar su cariño y demostrarles lo especiales que eran. Sin más los cuatro bajaron las escaleras poco antes de que el timbre sonara. No podían encontrarse con los menores hasta saber que era lo que iban a hacer y como.

Pero tanto azabache y castaño vieron las sonrisa, leve por parte del de gafas, que llevaban sus amigos y no pudieron evitar sonreír de lado al entender lo que eso significaba.

Solo quedaba esperar a que las clases terminaran para poder pensar en todo aquello, resolver todos esos problemas y, si tenían suerte... tal vez conseguirían una sonrisa por parte de los chicos por los que no podían conciliar el sueño.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ Mas tarde ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Ya eran las diez pasadas de la noche y el grupo del kitsune se encontraba sentados en un a mesa rodeados de música, gente y alcohol. Si, señoras y señores, se encontraban en una discoteca.

¿Cómo llegaron allí? Eso es fácil de responder.

***Flash Back***

Ya habían terminado las clases y los menores se disponían a recoger sus cosas para luego salir del recinto.

-Nee... ¿por qué no hacemos algo esta noche?-preguntó el rubio.

-¿Algo como qué?-preguntó ahora el castaño mirandole con una ceja alzada.

-Pues... por qué no salimos a divertirnos un rato.-comentó con una linda sonrisa.

-No nos iría mal salir a bailar un rato y olvidarnos de todo.-concedió el moreno con su rubio amigo.

-Mmm... no sé. No creo que me dejen salir después de lo de ayer.-comentó el pelirrojo. Después de todo su hermano le había echo un favor y todo había terminado de aquella forma. Estaba seguro de que no le dejaría salir así como así.

-Ya veo... ¿y si le dices que te quedarás en mi casa?-preguntó ahora el rubín con sus ojitos llorosos. Modo súplica activado.

-Está bien...-aceptó mientras suspiraba. No podía negarle nada a su amigo cuando ponía esa carita lastimera suya.

-¿Y tú Kiba?-preguntó ahora el moreno al castaño.

-Bueno... creo que realmente me iría bien despejarme un poco.-aceptó mientras sonreía levemente.

-¡Yaaaayy! ¿Vamos a pasárnosla bien, si?- gritó y preguntó el rubio mientras se colgaba del cuello del castaño.

Los otros tres solo rieron ante lo infantil que podía llegar a ser el rubio, hasta que el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de cierto detalle.

-Oye Naru...-le llamó haciendo que este volteara a verle.

-¿Dime?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿Y Sasuke estará de acuerdo en que salgas a bailar sin él?-preguntó algo divertido al ver como su rubio amigo comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

-Etto... bueno... si no lo sabe... está bien, ¿no?-respondió algo nervioso.

Todos se habían dado cuenta lo celosos y posesivos que eran los Uchiha y con un novio tan despistado, ingenuo e inocente como el rubio sabían que el menor de los Uchiha tenía motivos para serlo aún más.

Los otros tres no pudieron evitar soltar una leve risita ante el semblante nervioso del menor y volvieron a cuestionarle algo sumamente importante, aunque esta vez fue el castaño quién lo hizo.

-¿Y tú padre?-le preguntó ahora al rubio. El semblante de este se ensombreció por unos instantes.

-Etto... ¿y si le digo que me quedo en tu casa a dormir?-le preguntó en modo súplica a su pelirrojo amigo.

-Mmm... bueno puede ser bueno. Si ambos padres creen que sus hijos están en casa del otro. Sobretodo sabiendo lo sobreprotectores que tenemos ambos por padres. Sip. Puede funcionar.-accedió este diciendo todo en murmullos para él mismo, pero que los demás escucharon.

-¡Gracias!-gritó el rubio saltando esta vez a abrazar al pelirrojo.

Una vez todo decidido los cuatro se encaminaron a sus respectivas casas para convencer a sus padres y para arreglarse.

***Fin flash Back***

Y así es como ellos consiguieron poder salir a divertirse esa noche. Claro que el rubito no lo tuvo tan fácil para convencer a su padre pero gracias a su madre lo logró.

Ahora estaban los cuatro sentados en una de las mesas del prestigioso club Akatsuki, siendo devorados por la mirada de la mayoría de las personas del lugar, aunque no era de extrañar.

-Gaara llevaba una camisa casi transparente negra de manga corta y encima una red del mismo color. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos un poco por encima de la rodilla de color rojo y algo rotos, junto con unos botines negros, y con unas pulseras de cuero en la muñeca derecha.

-Kiba llevaba unos pantalones cortos marrones algo apretados, una camisa de color azul junto con unas zapatillas del mismo color. En su mano izquierda llevaba una muñequera marrón.

-Lee, bueno... él seguía llevando ropa verde. Una camisa de manga corta verde junto con unos pantalones por las rodillas amarillo apagado. Llevaba también una muñequera del mismo color y unas zapatillas del color de la camisa. Aunque pareciese raro le quedaba muy bien ese tipo de ropa.

-Por último, el que más llamaba la atención era el lindo rubio. Este llevaba una camisa sin mangas blanca con una corbata negra. En el final de esta llevaba un imperdible en forma de cruz junto con una cadena. Llevaba un pantalón rojo a cuadros junto con un cinturón negro con tachuelas y un par de cadenas que colgaban. De zapatos llevaba unas botas hasta media pierna negras. Para acabar llevaba en ambas manos unos guantes negros sin dedos y con una cadena en cada muñeca.

Estos estaban conversando tranquilamente ya que la música no estaba particularmente alta al ser temprano, aunque no por ello había menos gente en el lugar.

Ya varias personas se habían acercado a la mesa para invitarles a una copa y poder charlar un poco, aunque el 95% solo se acercaba al rubio.

Pero todos y cada uno de ellos eran rechazados de la misma forma. Con un leve sonrojo, un lo siento y una leve sonrisa como disculpa, aunque esto no les desanimaba mucho que digamos.

Mientras tanto sus amigos no dejaban de reírse de lo lindo al ver al décimo octavo chico alejarse de la mesa al ser rechazado por el rubio el cual no podía estar más sonrojado.

-Podríais dejar de reíros ¿no?-se quejó el ojiazul aún con el sonrojo pero haciendo un tierno y lindo puchero. Sus amigos solo rieron con más ganas si es que se podía.

-Pero Naru... es que es muy divertido el ver como se te acercan como si desprendieras feromonas.-dijo el castaño cuando pudo controlar su ataque de risa.

-Pero...-se iba a quejar cuando el pelirrojo le interrumpió.

-Además es tu culpa por verte así.-dijo mientras señalaba su ropa, a lo cual el rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más por ello.

-Eso no fue culpa mía. Mamá se dio cuenta de que iba a salir y pensó que sería una cita por lo que se esforzó en que me viese perfecto, según ella.-se quejó el menor.

-Pues no ha hecho un mal trabajo.-dijo ahora el moreno para volver a reír.

-Jooo...-se quejó el rubio con otro lindo puchero.

-¿Os imagináis que el Uchiha estuviese aquí?-preguntó ahora el castaño.

-De seguro ya habría montado la escena más sangrienta de Kill Bill.-comentó ahora con gracia el de ojos aguamarina.

Ante ese comentario comenzaron a reírse nuevamente con muchas ganas, mientras que el rubio se preguntaba qué demonios era Kill Bill.

Después de un buen rato de reírse pudieron parar y decidieron pedir algo de beber para calmar su agitada respiración.

-Bueno... ¿y por qué estabas tan raro al llegar Kiba?-le preguntó el rubio al mencionado.

-¿Eh? Bueno... ¿recordáis que volví a clase por una libreta que olvidé?-les preguntó sonrojándose levemente.

Los otros tres solo asintieron mientras que el castaño suspiraba para poder continuar.

-Pues veréis...

***Flash Back***

El castaño se dirigía tranquilamente hacia su salón. Se había olvidado una de las libretas en su cajón e iba a por él. La razón por la que no tenía prisa era que sus amigos se habían marchado ya que por parte del rubio y pelirrojo sería algo complicado el conseguir el permiso para poder salir. Por su parte sabía que su madre le dejaría por lo que solo tendría que cambiarse.

Llegó hasta el tercer piso puesto que la última clase fue química y debía ir al laboratorio. Una vez llegó entró tranquilamente y se acercó hasta el que fue su sitio y se agachó para recoger lo dicho.

Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando oyó la puerta corrediza abrirse y por esta entró la castaña de aquella mañana, la cual se sentó sobre la mesa del profesor en el centro de la clase, al principio.

El castaño por su parte solo se agachó aún más, escondiéndose detrás de las mesas.

Lo fácil habría sido levantarse e irse pero su cuerpo no respondía a lo que le decía, además esa chica no terminaba de gustarle y, mucho menos por la mirada de odio que le había dirigido aquella mañana al interrumpir el beso entre ella y el moreno.

Por lo tanto solo esperó a que ella se marchara pero parecía que estaba esperando a alguien por lo que se debatía mentalmente en si levantarse e irse o esperar.

Su respuesta llegó en cuanto oyó cómo la puerta se abría un vez más y la voz de la muchacha llamó su atención.

-Shino... ¿por qué me citaste tan de repente?-preguntó ella con la voz algo melosa. Al oír ese nombre el castaño no pudo evitar encogerse aún más y volver a sentirse triste por lo que había pasado, además de que le resultaba algo obvio el porqué el moreno la había citado. De seguro quería terminar lo que él había interrumpido aquella mañana.

-Ten ten... seré claro por que no tengo tiempo.-habló con voz fría. Lo cual desconcertó a la chica. ¿No se supone que habían vuelto? ¿Por qué le hablaba tan fríamente? Se preguntó la castaña.

-¿Dime?-pregunto ella todavía confundida.

-No voy a volver contigo.-dijo el moreno rápida y claramente.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella sorprendida y negándose a creer lo que había escuchado.

-Lo dije muy claro. No voy a volver contigo.-volvió a decir mientras volteaba para irse pero ella le detuvo agarrándole le brazo.

-¿Por qué? Se supone que me querías y lo dejamos por qué yo me iba a mudar.-dijo ella sin entender el porqué no quería volver a estar con ella. El moreno solo suspiró para girar a verla.

-Solo dije aquello para no hacerte sentir mal.-respondió francamente.- La verdad es que intenté dejarte antes de enterarme que te irías pero nunca querías escucharme, así que aproveché aquello para que no te sintieses tan mal por ello.-terminó de explicar.

-¿Qué? ¿Y porqué querías dejarme? Yo he sido la mejor novia y no hay nadie que haya podido superarme.-respondió esta mirándole enojada.

-Es verdad que fuiste una gran novia pero... lo que sentía por ti ya no era lo mismo.-dijo este tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo que ya no era lo mismo? ¿Me estás diciendo que estabas enamorado de otra?-preguntó ella todavía más enojada.

-Así es.-dijo como si nada el otro.

-Ha... jajajjajaja ya veo.-se rió sin saber qué hacer o como sentirse en ese momento.- ¿Es ese chico no?-preguntó mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo.

-¿Ese chico?-preguntó sin entender hasta que recordó al castaño.

-El de esta mañana. En cuanto le viste salir corriendo no dudaste ni un segundo en ir tras él. Conmigo nunca hiciste algo como eso.-respondió derrotada.

-Si... es él. La razón por la que ya no podía estar contigo era por que me había enamorado de Kiba.-respondió mientras suspiraba y se recargaba en una de las mesas.

-Hmp. Ese chico tiene suerte, además estoy segura de que haréis muy buena pareja.-dijo ella mientras se dirigía a la puerta para irse.

-Eso es imposible.-dijo este en un leve susurro hacia él mismo pero que ella oyó por lo que se detuvo y giró a verle con una ceja alzada.

-¿Pero qué dices? Por su reacción está claro que siente algo por ti. Solo tienes que pedirle salir.-le dijo ella.

-Ya... pero después de lo que le dije... no quiere ni verme. Me odia y yo también por hacerle llorar.-suspiró derrotado mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

-Este no eres tú. Puede que hallas sido un idiota, y en parte es mi culpa pero... si te rindes si que no podrá pasar nada entre los dos.-le dijo mientras le daba un leve toque en el hombro.- Solo dile lo que sientes. Solo se sincero como lo fuiste conmigo... aunque intenta ser menos frío.-dijo lo último con algo de gracia.

Sin más se marchó sabiendo que el moreno podría ser feliz y ella... también, solo que tendría que encontrar a su persona especial.

El moreno solo suspiró y pensó en lo que le había dicho su ex-novia.

-Es cierto... solo tengo que sincerarme con él... aunque no sé como exactamente pero tengo que arreglar esto.-se dijo a sí mismo con una sonrisa ladeada pera seguidamente salir del aula.

El castaño por otra parte se quedó allí sentado un buen rato. No sabía qué hacer después de oír todo aquello. Su cerebro todavía no había procesado toda aquella información y lo único que sentía era sus mejillas arder al comprender lo que había sucedido.

Sin saber cómo, logró ponerse de pie y encaminarse a la salida. Su cuerpo se movía solo en dirección a su casa puesto que su mente estaba muy lejos de allí.

***Fin flash Back***

Al terminar de hablar el sonrojo en el rostro del castaño era más que evidente mientras que los otros tres estaban sorprendidos de escuchar todo aquello.

-Entonces Shino...-murmuró el rubio.

-...¿dejó a su novia por ti?-terminó la pregunta el pelirrojo. El castaño solo asintió sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo avergonzado.

-Vaya...-dijo solamente el moreno.

-Y... ¿qué vas a hacer?-preguntó el rubín.

-Yo... no lo sé.-respondió sinceramente el castaño.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio sin saber qué decir hasta que otro chico se acercó a la mesa a invitar al rubio, lo cual causó otra vez risas entre los chicos una vez este se fue rechazado.

Aunque ciertamente ayudó a que la tensión se marchase del ambiente

-Bueno... por el momento vamos a divertirnos y olvidarnos de todo.-dijo alegre el rubio.

-Exacto. Nada de problemas, novios ni ex-novias.-dijo ahora el moreno.

-Con que nada de novios...-susurró una voz detrás del ojiazul que le erizó la piel.

-Qué interesante...-dijo ahora otra voz que ahora tensó a Lee.

-Sasuke...-susurró el rubio mientras tragaba saliva.

-Neji...-susurró igual de nervioso Lee.

**...Continuará...**

* * *

Seré sincera y diré que odio las películas de horror por lo que no he visto Kill Bill, solo fue la referencia que se me ocurrió en ese momento u.u"

Tun, tun ,tun... ¿Qué harán ahora Sasuke y Neji?


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

_-Bueno... por el momento vamos a divertirnos y olvidarnos de todo.-dijo alegre el rubio._

_-Exacto. Nada de problemas, novios ni ex-novias.-dijo ahora el moreno._

_-Con que nada de novios...-susurró una voz detrás del ojiazul que le erizó la piel._

_-Qué interesante...-dijo ahora otra voz que ahora tensó a Lee._

_-Sasuke...-susurró el rubio mientras tragaba saliva._

_-Neji...-susurró igual de nervioso Lee._

El ambiente se volvió tenso y el aire tan denso que apenas y podían respirar. O al menos es lo que pensaban un rubio y un moreno en ese preciso instante.

-Naru...-le murmuró el moreno para que solo el rubio le oyera.

-¿Si?-preguntó este de igual forma.

-Esto no es cosa tuya ¿verdad?-le preguntó esperanzado con que hubiese sido el rubio el que les había invitado, pero este negó con la cabeza.

-No... ¿tampoco fue cosa tuya?-le preguntó ahora el rubio al moreno, con el miedo creciendo en su cuerpo y cuando este negó con la cabeza esa sensación de pánico se intensificó.

Tragando saliva con dificultad ambos se giraron lenta y temerosamente por ver el semblante de ambos mayores y al observar los ceños fruncidos, los brazos cruzados y esa vena sobresaliendo en su sien su miedo aumentó enormemente.

-Etto...¿Qué ha-hacéis por a-aquí?-preguntó nerviosamente el rubio.

-Eso nos gustaría saber a nosotros.-respondió el azabache fríamente. El rubio solo agachó la cabeza, odiaba que el mayor le hablase de esa forma tan fría. Al ver el gesto del ojiazul el azabache se relajó un poco pero no por ello seguía menos enojado.

***Flash Back***

Después de pensar durante la última hora de clase, puesto que ellos la tenían libre, azabache y castaño decidieron que primero había que animar un poco a ese par de tontos que tenían por amigos así que se les ocurrió una idea.

-¿Por qué no salimos un rato después?-preguntó el azabache a los demás.

-¿Salir? ¿A dónde?-le preguntó intrigado Sai.

-Pues...-castaño y azabache se miraron y pensaron un sitio pero no se les ocurría nada.

-¿Por qué no vais un rato a Akatsuki?-preguntó una voz proveniente de detrás del azabache el cual casi salta de la silla por el susto, casi.

-Itachi... ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en clase?-preguntó el Uchiha menor mirándole enojado por su repentina aparición.

-Hmp. Pues resulta que tanto Kakashi-sensei como Iruka-sensei se sentían "mal" por lo que también estamos libres.-comentó con algo de gracia.

-Ese Kakashi no es mas pervertido por que no puede. No sé como Iruka-sensei le aguanta.-dijo ahora el castaño.

-Bueno... por algo llevan tanto tiempo juntos.-dijo como si nada el mayor.

-Volviendo al tema. ¿Por qué Akatsuki?-preguntó Sai.

-Pues por que un amigo trabaja allí y me dijo que me pasara algún día. Que seguro que atraería más chicas con chicos guapos.-respondió tranquilamente.

-Ya... pero como se te ocurra acercarte a alguna de esas guarras te castraré mientras duermes.-dijo un lindo rubio mientras sonreía maléficamente y un aura oscura le rodeaba.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo del moreno mayor, y el de los otros cuatro, y soltó una risilla nerviosa al oír la voz de su rubio novio y su amenaza.

-Tra-tranquilo Dei... yo nunca te engañaría.-respondió mientras giraba a verle y se reía nerviosamente.

-Más te vale, Itachi-baka.-respondió resoplando y cruzándose de brazos. Sabía lo popular que era el idiota de su novio, pero ahora que salían no iba a dejar que una de esas desvergonzadas intentara llevárselo a la cama.

Hubo un buen rato de silencio entre los presentes hasta que el rubio suspiró y miró al azabache.

-También va por ti. Si miras tan siquiera cinco segundos con otras intenciones a otra persona consideraré que piensas engañar a mi hermanito y te aseguro que a ti te torturaré lenta y dolorosamente hasta la muerte.-dijo mirándole con verdadero sadismo en la mirada.

El escalofrío que recorrió a todos esta vez fue más intenso, no querían ni imaginar lo que ese rubio sádico le pensaría hacer al pobre del azabache si una situación como aquella ocurría.

-Bu-bueno... como íbamos diciendo antes de que Dei nos amenazase a Sasuke y a mi. ¿Vamos allí?-decidió hablar Itachi al ser consciente de que alguien debía hacer algo para que desapareciera esa aura de tensión alrededor de ellos.

-Por mi bien.-respondió Sai.

-Mmm... bueno por qué no. Solo que me gustaría invitar a Lee.-murmuró lo último el castaño para si mismo.

-Dudo que vayan a querer venir. Seguramente harán algo para animar a Gaara y Kiba.-dijo ahora el rubio mayor, aunque esas palabras hicieron que tanto Sai como Shino se deprimieran un poco.

-Bueno... a mi también me gustaría ir con Naruto pero... me molestaría que todos esos babosos intentasen ligar con él por lo que es mejor así.-accedió el azabache que de solo imaginar a alguien intentando apartar al rubio menor de él unas ansias asesinas crecían dentro de su ser.

El rubio pelilargo sonrió al entender lo que quería decir el azabache. Lo bueno es que su hermanito había conseguido a alguien que le protegería y eso le gustaba. Lo malo es que sabía que no podría torturar al azabache por acercarse a su hermanito puesto que sabía que no haría nada para hacerle daño y eso le enojaba.

-¿Y tú Shino?- le preguntó al de gafas el Uchiha mayor.

-Bueno... está bien, pero tengo algo que hacer después de clase.-comentó el mencionado.

-¿Algo que hacer?-preguntó el castaño.

-Voy a hablar con Ten Ten.-aclaró al ver la cara confundida de los presentes.

-Ya veo.-dijeron todos al unísono.

Sin más siguieron hablando del lugar en el que quedaban, que sería la mansión Uchiha, y la hora, que sería sobre las 10, mientras que el de gafas le enviaba un mensaje a la castaña para aclarárselo todo.

Una vez las clases terminaron cada cual se fue a sus respectivos domicilios menos el que ya sabemos que fue al laboratorio de química.

De camino a la mansión Uchiha cada cual iba pensando en cosas distintas.

El mayor iba pensando en cómo iría su rubio a la discoteca, en cómo planearía la muerte del que intentase acercarse a él y cómo conseguiría convencerlo para hacer cosas pervertidas.

El azabache iba pensando en qué tenía pensado hacer su lindo kitsune y en cuanto le gustaría ir a pasar el tiempo con él, pero sabía que estaría ocupado intentando ayudar a sus amigos, aunque eso no le impedía llamarle por teléfono o enviarle algunos mensajes.

Por último el moreno iba repasando los sucesos desde la noche anterior y pensando en qué haría para que el pelirrojo le perdonase y le diese otra oportunidad.

Al llegar a su casa, tranquilamente se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para ver qué se pondrían. Una vez decidido el azabache procedió a ducharse al igual que el moreno pelilargo, por su parte el otro moreno solo se recostó boca abajo en su cama mientras seguía pensando en su lindo pelirrojo, aunque todavía no fuese suyo pero eso era algo que pensaba arreglar.

Un rato después, como hora y media, los tres bajaron completamente alistados para salir.

El moreno mayor llevaba una camisa negra manga larga entallada al cuerpo con los tres botones desabrochados junto con unos pantalones pitillo, algo rotos por las rodillas y del mismo color que la camisa junto con unos zapatos negros.

El otro moreno llevaba un jersey azul con un chaleco negro encima y unos pantalones negros algo anchos un poco por debajo de las rodillas junto con unas zapatillas del mismo color que los pantalones. Además llevaba un par de pulseras en su muñeca derecha.

Por último estaba el azabache. Este llevaba una camisa color rojo vino junto con una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones largos pitillo también negros. También llevaba un cinturón plateado con un par de cadenas en el. De zapatos llevaba unos de vestir negros y en la muñeca izquierda llevaba una muñequera negra con blanco y en la derecha un par de pulseras.

Al llegar al salón se percataron de que había dos personas sentadas en el sofá bebiendo té tranquilamente.

-¿Padre, madre?-preguntó el Uchiha mayor al verlos ahí sentados. Ante la mirada de confusión de sus dos hijos y sobrino la mujer decidió explicarles.

-Tranquilos chicos. Es solo que vuestro padre consiguió cerrar un trato muy importante en el que llevaba trabajando varias semanas y los empleados junto conmigo le tuvimos prácticamente que arrastrar fuera de su oficina y traerlo a casa para que se tomase unas merecidas vacaciones.-dijo la mujer tranquilamente mientras sonreía.

-Veo que saldréis.-comentó el padre al observar como iban vestidos.

-Si, estamos esperando a unos amigos.-dijo el azabache mientras se sentaba al lado de su madre.

-¿Eeeh? ¿Y a dónde iréis?-preguntó la mujer sin dejar de sonreír.

-Pues... al bar Akatsuki donde trabaja Pain.-respondió el mayor de los tres.

-Sai-kun... ¿te encuentras bien?-le preguntó la morena al ver que estaba más pensativo que de costumbre.

-¿Eh? No es nada Mikoto-san.-respondió sin ser muy convincente a causa del suspiro que dejó escapar poco antes de responderle a la mujer.

-Oh vengaa... ¿mal de amores?-le preguntó mientras se acercaba al chico.

-¿Por qué piensa eso?-preguntó este por la rápida conclusión a la que había llegado la mujer.

-Bueno... llevas unos meses suspirando de esta forma, además de que tienes una fotografía de un lindo pelirrojo debajo de la almohada de tu habitación.-dijo lo último con algo de gracia. Ante ese comentario el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco mientras el par de hermanos se reían levemente al enterarse de aquello.

-Bueno... es algo así.-murmuró y miró mal a los otros dos que seguían con sus risitas para nada disimuladas. Fue entonces que una idea le pasó por la cabeza y sonrió algo malicioso, alertando a los dos hermanos.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó la mujer al ver el cambio de actitud del chico.

-No, es solo que... estoy seguro de que no sabe nada sobre los nuevos noviazgos de sus dos hijos.-comentó como si la cosa no fuese con él.

-¿Quéeee? ¿Ya tenéis pareja?-gritó la mujer mientras corría y se lanzaba sobre sus dos hijos que estaban sentados cómodamente en el sofá.

-Maldito Sai.-mascullaron ambos a la vez.

-¿Por qué no me dijisteis nada?-se quejó la morena mirando a sus hijos con ojos de cachorrito abandonado. Ante eso ambos hermanos solo pudieron suspirar derrotados.

-Por que solo ha pasado un día desde que empezamos a salir.-respondió el mayor de los dos.

-Ehh... ¿entonces las o los conozco?-preguntó ella mirándoles con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué dijiste los?-le cuestionó su marido, lo normal sería pensar en que salen con alguna chica.

-Joo... Fugaku en los tiempos en los que vivimos que sea hombre o mujer no importa. Mientras ellos encuentren a su persona especial, el género es lo de menos.-dijo ella mirando retadoramente a su marido para que intentase refutar lo que ella había dicho.

Este solo suspiró y se negó a contradecirla puesto que su mujer creía en el amor libre y, para ser francos, a él tampoco le importaba mucho el género pero le gustaría llegar a tener nietos.

-¿Y bien?-volvió a cuestionar a sus hijos.

-Ya le conoces. Es Deidara, el chico rubio que suele venir a casa.-respondió el moreno mayor.

-¡Kyaaaa! Ya sabía yo que algún día acabaríais juntos. Por fin tengo un lindo hijo y no un par de amargados y fríos chicos.-dijo la mujer en medio de su emoción por tener al rubio en la familia.

Ante el insulto sus hijos miraron a la mujer algo enojados por la forma de describirlos pero daba igual lo que dijesen, su madre no cambiaría de opinión.

-¿Y tú Sasu?-le preguntó a su hijo menor.

-Yo... se llama Naruto, es el hermano pequeño de Deidara.-respondió después de soltar un leve suspiro de resignación.

-¿En serio?-gritó ella emocionada. Si era el hermanito de Dei-chan eso significaba que también sería muy lindo. En ese momento se sentía realmente orgullosa de sus hijos.

Por suerte antes de que la mujer siguiese cuestionando a sus dos descendientes alguien llamó a la puerta y estos prácticamente volaron hasta ella, arrastrando a su primo en el proceso.

Al abrirla vieron como ya estaban los demás allí por lo que solo se despidieron de sus progenitores lo más rápido posible y salieron de allí, confundiendo un poco a los recién llegados por su actitud, sobretodo lo muerto de la risa que parecía Sai.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ Por otro lado ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

El rubio pelilargo ya estaba llegando a su residencia pero una vez abrió la puerta de su casa se quedó sin palabras por lo que veía. Su padre estaba llorando arrodillado en el suelo mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a la cintura de su hijo menor, el cual intentaba soltarse para dirigirse hacia la entrada y salir. Por otra parte estaba su pelirroja madre tirando de su marido para que soltase al rubio menor pero sin resultado alguno.

-¡Vamos Minato! ¡Suéltalo de una vez!-gritaba la mujer mientras tiraba del mayor.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡No pienso dejar que mi bebé se vaya de casa! ¡Todavía es muy pequeño!-se negaba el mayor mientras gritaba.

-¡Vamos papá! ¡Solo iré a casa de Gaa-chan! ¡Mañana ya estaré de vuelta o incluso antes!-decía el rubio menor mientras intentaba que su padre le soltase.

Al oír todos aquellos gritos el rubio pelilargo entendió lo que pasaba. Seguramente su hermanito se quedaría en casa del pelirrojo para animarle, junto con los demás pero su padre no lo quería dejar por que pensaba que ya no volvería. Si es que su progenitor no tenía remedio.

Sin más se acercó hasta donde ellos se encontraban y le asestó un golpe en la cabeza con la mochila a su padre lo que logró que soltase al menor.

-Gracias, Dei-nii. Me voy que llego tarde.-dijo el menor mientras se despedía de su hermano y madre, puesto que su rubio padre estaba en el suelo desmayado y con espirales en sus ojos.

-Que lo pases bien.-se despidió su progenitora y luego giró a ver como su hijo mayor ya estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia su recámara.-¿Vas a salir Dei?- le preguntó al ver a prisa.

-Si. Quedé con Itachi, Sasuke y sus amigos para ir a bailar un rato.-respondió para luego perderse escaleras arriba.

-¡NOOOO! ¡No solo Naru me abandona sino que Dei también!-gritó el mayor que había despertado justo en ese momento.

-¡Ya cállate! Tus hijos están creciendo ¡asúmelo!-le gritó la mujer para asestarle ella otro golpe en la cabeza que le dejó un segundo chichón al mayor.

Sin más un rato más tarde bajó el rubio pelilargo completamente alistado. Llevaba un jersey de manga corta blanco pero con algunos dibujos en negro, unos pantalones negros por encima de la rodilla y algo apretado marcando su trasero, de calzado llevaba unas botas negras de cordones hasta la rodilla y, finalmente en su brazo derecho llevaba unas pulseras que su novio le había regalado. El cabello lo llevaba en su mayoría suelto pero tenía algo recogido de cada lado haciéndose una trenza detrás.

Después de despedirse de sus padres salió en dirección a la mansión Uchiha.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ Ya en la discoteca ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Eran las 10:20 pm aproximadamente. Los chicos ya habían llegado y se encontraban dentro del recinto. Itachi saludó a su amigo Pain y este les condujo hacia una mesa vacía diciéndoles que todo lo que pidiesen sería gratis, cortesía por ser amigos del moreno.

Sin mas los seis se sentaron y estuvieron hablando tranquilamente hasta que Sai notó algo al otro extremo de la pista de baile y justo delante suyo.

-Vaya... parece que ellos también vinieron.-comentó al ver al grupo del rubio.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron tanto rubio mayor como el azabache.

-¿Qué hace Naruto aquí?-preguntó algo enojado el rubio.

-Eso debería decir yo.-dijo aún más enojado el azabache que el ojiazul.

-No lo sé. Se supone que iba a quedarse en casa de Gaara o eso entendí cuando llegué a casa.-dijo este mirando al menor de los Uchiha.

-¿Quién demonios se está acercando a ellos?-preguntó con el mayor de los celos desprendiéndose por cada poro de sus células el azabache.

-No lo sé, pero ya es el quinto que se les acerca y, para ser más específicos, al rubio.-comentó Sai.

-¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?-le encaró con tanta furia que parecía que sus ojos se habían tornado rojos por un momento.

-Tranquilízate otouto. Además parece que se están divirtiendo.-le dijo el mayor parando al mencionado antes de que se levantase y fuese allí en un arranque de celos.

-Realmente parecen divertirse.-estuvo de acuerdo el de gafas al ver como no dejaban de reírse.

Decidieron seguir hablando para distraerse un rato pero en realidad ninguno prestaba atención a los demás, solo estaban mirando casi fijamente a sus respectivas parejas, o futuras, en el caso de ambos morenos. El azabache ya no aguantó en cuanto vio a otro acercarse al rubio y junto al castaño se acercaron hacia ellos, atravesando la pista de baile. Los demás solo suspiraron y no quedándoles de otra se levantaron de su asiento y los siguieron.

Ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para oír lo que decían y eso no les hizo ninguna gracia tanto al azabache como al castaño.

-Bueno... por el momento vamos a divertirnos y olvidarnos de todo.-dijo alegre el rubio.

-Exacto. Nada de problemas, novios ni ex-novias.-dijo ahora el moreno.

***Fin flash Back***

Y así es como llegamos a esta situación. Tanto rubio como moreno no sabían qué decir o qué hacer. Al ver que ninguno iba a hablar el Uchiha mayor decidió tomar la palabra.

-No te preocupes Naru-chan. Es solo que Sasuke ya no aguantó cuando el sexto tipo se te acercó.-comentó con algo de gracia el moreno mayor.

-¿El sexto?-preguntó Lee confundido.- Pero ese no era el númehamfm...-no pudo continuar por que el kitsune le había tapado la boca con una de sus manos.

-Claro... el sexto.. jejejeje.-se reía nerviosamente mientras tanto pelirrojo como castaño intentaban aguantar las ganas de echarse a reír otra vez.

Los otros les miraban extrañados hasta que los dos mencionados anteriormente no aguantaron y estallaron en risas otra vez, dejando confundidos a los recién llegados y con un Naruto mirándoles con reproche y algo de vergüenza.

-¿Por qué os reís?-preguntó el mayor extrañado.

-Na-nada... es solo... que...-habló entrecortado el castaño menor a causa de la risa.

-Ese... no era... el sexto...-siguió el pelirrojo en el mismo estado que su amigo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el azabache mirando al rubio.

-¿Cuantos han venido ya?-preguntó ahora el castaño pelilargo a Lee.

-¿Eh? Bu-bueno... pues.. etto ese era... emm...-no era capaz de decirlo por la mirada de súplica que le estaba mandando su rubio amigo.

-Na-ru-to...-susurró el azabache con voz de ultratumba mientras un aura oscura y maligna le rodeaba.- ¿Cuántos?-preguntó intentando controlarse.

-Di-diez...-logró articular el rubio.

-¿Diez?-preguntó asombrado Sai. El rubio solo negó con la cabeza puesto que no había terminado de hablar todavía. Los demás le miraron sin entender. Si no eran diez, ¿cuántos habían sido ya? ¿qué intentaba decir el rubio menor?

-No... lo que quiere decir... Naru no es... diez...-volvió a hablar Kiba ya algo más calmado.

-Sino diez y nueve. Ese era... el décimo noveno... que venía.-finalizó el pelirrojo viendo como el aura oscura del azabache aumentaba y como sus ojos parecían estar rojos al contrario de su habitual negro profundo. Ante esa imagen un escalofrío recorrió a todos los presentes pero pelirrojo y castaño volvieron a echarse a reír sumándose Lee, pero en menos intensidad.

-¿Y ahora de qué os reís?-preguntó un cabreado azabache mirándoles como si quisiese torturarlos y matarlos lentamente con la mirada.

-Es que... antes pensamos... que...-comenzó el castaño.

-Si... te enterabas de... esto...-siguió el moreno.

-Pasaría... algo como... en Kill Bill...-finalizó el pelirrojo para volver a reír con ganas.

El azabache pareció enfurecerse aún más por aquello, mientras que sus compañeros no pudieron evitar comenzar a reír ante lo cierto que parecía aquello. Es que al ojinegro solo le faltaba la katana para cumplir con ello, y bueno, ser mujer y rubia.

Mientra tanto el lindo kitsune solo miraba hacia el suelo avergonzado y sintiendo las mejillas arder por toda aquella situación, aunque tampoco le estaba gustando que se burlasen de su novio.

Este por otra parte estaba intentando tranquilizarse para realmente no comenzar a matar gente, en donde empezaría por ese par que no dejaban de reír con ganas. Cuando logró controlarse agarró del brazo al rubio menor y lo arrastró con fuerza hacia los baños del establecimiento.

Abrió la puerta azotándola contra la pared para después introducir al rubio dentro del lugar y cerrar la puerta de la misma forma en la que la abrió.

-¿Sasuke?-preguntó el rubio algo asustado cuando este lo juntó contra la pared con algo de fuerza.- Itaee...-se quejó el rubio ante el dolor pero no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna por que unos labios estaban aprisionando los suyos en un apasionado y hambriento beso que el menor no tardó en corresponder, aunque por el ritmo salvaje y lujurioso le estaba costando bastante y al final el aire se hizo requerir por lo que tuvieron que separarse.

**...Continuará...**

* * *

¡Primera aparición de Mikoto y Fugaku! Me encanta que ella sea alocada al igual que escribir a Minato como el padre sobreprotector que de seguro sería XD

Pobre Naru... ¿qué le hará ahora el celoso y posesivo Uchiha?


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

_Abrió la puerta azotándola contra la pared para después introducir al rubio dentro del lugar y cerrar la puerta de la misma forma en la que la abrió._

_-¿Sasuke?-preguntó el rubio algo asustado cuando este lo juntó contra la pared con algo de fuerza.- Itaee...-se quejó el rubio ante el dolor pero no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna por que unos labios estaban aprisionando los suyos en un apasionado y hambriento beso que el menor no tardó en corresponder, aunque por el ritmo salvaje y lujurioso le estaba costando bastante y al final el aire se hizo requerir por lo que tuvieron que separarse._

-Sabes... debería castigarte rubio.-susurró maliciosa y lujuriosamente el azabache a solo unos milímetros de los labios contrarios. Tenían los cuerpos completamente juntos.

-¿Ca-castigarme... po-por qué?-preguntó entrecortado por la falta de aire.

-Mmm... por no decirme que vendrías... por ir vestido de esta manera tan sexy... por dejar que otros te miren de esa forma tan lasciva...-fue enumerando en susurros mientras lamía la oreja del rubio.

-Ah.-gimió el rubio al sentir las lamidas en el lóbulo de su oreja.- Sa-sasuke...-le llamó en un susurro.

-Así que... ¿cómo debería castigarte?-le preguntó pensativo.

-De-demo... yo solo... que-quería animar a Gaa-chan y a Kiba...-murmuró el rubio con la voz entrecortada al sentir las manos del azabache acariciar su cintura y pegarle más contra la pared con su cuerpo. Su temperatura estaba subiendo a niveles completamente nuevos para él y todo, por culpa de ese azabache que le traía loco.

-Mm... no me vale esa excusa.-dijo malicioso mientras bajaba de su oído por el cuello, lamiendo, mordiendo y chupando.- Así que... ¿empezamos?-susurró contra su cuello para después dejarle una gran marca de propiedad.

-Aah... Sa-Sasu...ke...-gimió el rubio ante aquellas acciones de su novio.

-Hmp. Dime...-susurró divertido. Le encantaba ser él el que provocara esas sensaciones en el ojiazul.

-¿De... de verdad... estás enojado?-le preguntó tímido y con los ojos brillosos.

-Lo estoy...no soporto pensar que alguien te pueda alejar de mí.-susurró mientras le miraba a los ojos y le acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla derecha. Al sentir ese leve roce el rubio cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio. El ojinegro al ver aquello se fue acercando hasta estar a pocos milímetro de la boca ajena.

-Bésame...-susurró, sorprendiendo al mayor, mientras abría los ojos lentamente y le miraba, mientras leves lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.-Demuéstrame... que esto es real.-suplicó. El azabache sonrió dulcemente para eliminar la distancia que les separaba.

El beso no fue como el anterior. No fue apasionado y salvaje sino que fue lento, dulce y expresaba todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Fue un leve roce entre ambas bocas, sin necesidad de profundizarlo. La mano del azabache seguía en la mejilla del rubio y la otra estaba en su cintura pero, cuando el ojiazul le abrazó por el cuello acercándose más hacia él tuvo que colocar las dos en su cintura.

Después de unos minutos que a ellos les parecieron siglos, separaron sus bocas y se quedaron mirando el uno al otro a los ojos.

-Te amo Sasuke.-susurró el ojiazul mientras sonreía como solo él sabe hacer. Un calor se instaló en el pecho del mayor y suspiró para mirarle también sonriendo.

-Yo también te amo Naruto.-susurró mientras juntaba sus frentes. Ese momento era perfecto. Se sentían como si no hubiera nadie más que ellos en el mundo, solo ellos dos. Volvieron a besarse pero esta vez con más pasión, más sentimientos. El azabache juntó ambos cuerpos otra vez, tomándolo de la cintura mientras que el rubio pasaba sus brazos por el cuello ajeno. Mordió levemente el labio inferior del ojiazul pidiéndole permiso y este entendiendo abrió la boca dejándole total acceso. La lengua del mayor recorrió esa dulce cavidad a conciencia, no dejando ni un solo rincón sin explorar. Al poco rato comenzó a jugar con la de su compañero. Se rozaban y entrelazaban de manera pasional, mezclando ambas salivas a tal punto de que, se empezó a escurrir por la boca del ojiazul hacia su mentón. El menor correspondía lo mejor que podía. Aunque ya se habían besado anteriormente en algunas ocasiones, el azabache era demasiado bueno en ello y cada vez era, como si fuera nueva. Las sensaciones que le hacía sentir el mayor eran completamente nuevas para él y las sentía tan abrumadoras e intensas. Sus piernas comenzaron a fallar a causa de todo aquello pero el azabache se dio cuentas y bajó una de sus manos hacia uno de los muslos del rubio y tiró de él. Al principio este no entendió lo que quería pero después se dio cuenta y de un salto colocó ambas piernas alrededor de la cintura ajena. El azabache sonrió en medio del beso y con dificultad caminó hacia la pica del baño y allí sentó al rubio, para después acomodarse mejor entre sus piernas. Esa acción hizo gemir entre medio del beso al rubio al sentir los leves roces de ambas entrepiernas. El calor comenzó a aumentar en ambos cuerpos y ninguno sentía ganas de separarse, pero el vital oxígeno comenzó a escasear por lo que lentamente fueron separando ambas bocas. Entonces el azabache aprovechó para volver a morder levemente el labio inferior del menor y finalmente se separó por completo de él.

-Sa...suke...-gimió entrecortado el menor mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración. El mayor mientras tanto, estaba maravillado por la imagen que le estaba dando el rubio. Ojos impregnados de deseo, mejillas ruborizadas en su totalidad, boca entre abierta con saliva escurriendo de ella hacia el mentón, los labios rojos he hinchados por el contacto salvaje anterior y sentado en la pica con las piernas abiertas. El azabache se lamió el labio y con toda la lujuria plasmada en su mirada ónix volvió a besar salvajemente esa dulce boquita de su rubio novio. Este volvió a gemir al sentir la intrusión de la lengua del mayor en su cavidad.

-Sas-... hmmm...-intentó hablar entre el beso pero el mayor no le daba tregua. Poco después se separaron otra vez pero el ojinegro no perdió tiempo y bajó besando, lamiendo y mordiendo el bronceado cuello del ojiazul.

-Estás... tan condenadamente sexy...-murmuró contra su piel mientras dejaba varias marcas.

-Sasu... Aaah...-gimió el menor al sentir una leves mordidas en esa parte tan sensible. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y de su boca no dejaban de salir gemidos. Ante eso el menor intentó acallarlos con una de sus manos, cosa que le hizo algo de gracia al mayor.

-Déjalos salir.-le susurró mientras se alejaba de su cuello, le miraba y apartaba la mano del rubio de su boca.

-Pe-pero...-no pudo terminar la frase ya que el ojinegro le acalló con un dulce beso.

-Me excita mucho oírte y el que seas tan inocente es aún mejor.-le susurró al oído para después lamerle el lóbulo. Al oír aquello el menor se sonrojó de sobremanera pero aún así asintió. El azabache contento siguió con su tarea en el cuello ajeno pero esta vez, sus manos no se quedaron quietas y comenzaron a quitarle la camisa al menor. Este sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo al sentir las manos frías de su novio acariciando desde su vientres hacia arriba. Cuando el mayor terminó de desabrochar completamente aquella aprenda sus manos pasaron a acariciar una zona muy sensible del cuerpo ajeno, sus pezones. El rubio gimió al sentir aquellas caricias y más cuando la boca del azabache pasó de su cuello a su botoncito derecho para comenzar a lamerlo y morderlo levemente, mientras que con su otra mano estimulaba el otro.

El rubio no sabía que hacer. Se sentía realmente bien, pero no quería que el mayor estuviese haciéndolo todo, por lo que, armándose del poco valor que tenía y con las manos temblorosas, comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta al mayor y, una vez lo consiguió procedió a desabrocharle la camisa.

Debía de admitir que el mayor se veía condenadamente bien con esa camisa de color vino junto con la chaqueta negra, esos pantalones pitillos y el cinturón plateado. Antes no se había fijado bien en cómo lucía pero, ahora no podía evitar pensar que su novio era realmente un dios griego.

Tragó saliva y finalmente consiguió desabotonar la camisa completamente, teniendo en primera fila el escultural pecho de su novio delante. Sin poder evitarlo llevó sus manos hacia allí y comenzó a acariciar sus bien formados pectorales para después quitarle por completo la camisa, arrojarla al piso y acariciar los musculosos brazos del mayor.

Este sentía las caricias del menor en su cuerpo y le agradaban mucho. Sonrió y alzó la vista para ver como los orbes zafiro del menor estaban levemente oscurecidos e impregnados de lujuria, pasión y placer. Con solo eso sintió una punzada dentro de los pantalones y comenzó a cuestionarse si podría aguantar mucho más en poseer ese delicioso cuerpo que estaba a su disposición.

Tragó saliva y le miró con toda la perversión y lujuria que poseía en ese momento, para volver a besar con pasión al rubio que no tardó en corresponder.

Sus cuerpos estaban que ardían y al juntarse para besarse el mayor rozó ambas entrepiernas creando que un delicioso y tortuoso placer les recorriera todo el cuerpo. El rubio volvió a comenzar a gemir entre el beso pero esta vez él pasó sus brazos por la espalda del mayor y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente. El azabache sintió un escalofrío al notar las dulce caricias del menor en su espalda y puso más empeño en el beso, mientras que sus manos acariciaban la cintura y muslos ajenos.

-Sa... Sasu...ke...-gimió el menor al separarse mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar ligeramente por el placer que le producían las manos del mayor en sus muslos. Con su mano izquierda apretó el brazo ajeno y el derecho lo acercó a su propio corazón mientras lo cerraba en un puño, además de mirarle con deseo y temblando.

-Po-por favor... no.. aguanto... más...-habló entrecortado mientras le miraba suplicante.

En ese momento lo que le quedaba de raciocinio al mayor se fue, cuando toda la sangre bajó hacia otra parte menos inteligente de su cuerpo. Otra punzada de dolor, aún más intensa, se instaló dentro de sus pantalones y se acercó para volver a besar al rubio pasionalmente.

Mientras el menor se agarraba con sus manos fuertemente en los brazos del azabache, este bajó sus manos a los glúteos del menor y lo levantó, obligándole a rodearle con las piernas, para así tener un contacto más directo entre ambas partes y así poder rozarse mejor. Entonces, sin dejar de besarse estampó la espalda del menor, otra vez, en la pared al lado de la puerta. Este gimió al sentir el golpe, pero no le importó al sentir como la boca del mayor devoraba la suya. Sus brazos seguían en el pecho del mayor mientras que las del moreno acariciaban y apretaban las nalgas del menor, sacándole muchos gemidos ahogados en el beso al rubio.

Estuvieron así un buen rato, calentándose mutuamente, sintiendo como si solo existieran ellos, haciendo que la temperatura de toda la estancia aumentara considerablemente pero, entonces oyeron como alguien aporreaba la puerta gritando que le dejasen entrar. El rubio se separó de la boca ajena y mirando hacia la puerta rió nervioso. Entonces toda la pasión y la calentura pasaron a segundo plano para dar paso a la vergüenza al recordar lo que habían estado a punto de hacer allí. Miró al azabache a los ojos, que miraba hacia la puerta y parecía bastante molesto por la interrupción y le dio leves golpecitos en el hombro para llamar su atención. Este volteó para mirarle y entonces pudo notar el gran sonrojo del rubio, lo cual significaba que la cosa no pasaría de allí.

Maldijo por lo bajo al tipo que llamaba a la puerta y murmuró unos cuantos improperios que esperaba que el rubio no oyese, por el bien de su salud mental.

-Dime.-le dijo una vez comenzó a tranquilizarse, pero sin bajar al rubio en ningún momento.

-¿No deberíamos irnos?-le preguntó tímidamente. ¿Cómo alguien que hasta hace un momento estaba tan perdido en el deseo y la lujuria podía volverse tan tímido? "_Genial. Ahora de seguro no lograré pasar de aquí. Estaba tan cerca._ "pensó el azabache desilusionado. Pero eso no significaba que no intentaría hacer que se olvidase de todo y continuar donde lo dejaron. Después de todo, su entrepierna todavía reclamaba atención urgente.

-¿Estás seguro de querer irte?-le preguntó con voz lasciva mientras le lamía el cuello. El rubio gimió al sentirlo, puesto que sus partes todavía estaban excitadas y, de hecho, al seguir en la misma posición la cosa iba en aumento. Pero aún así su parte racional le decía a gritos que parara, que no podía hacer eso en los baños públicos de una discoteca. Realmente no quería tener su primera vez en ese tipo de lugar por lo que con toda la pena del mundo, ganó su lado racional ante el deseo.

-Po-por favor... no quiero que...-susurró en una súplica mientras le miraba lastimero.

-Tsk. Está bien.-accedió el mayor. Le molestaba bastante el echo de tener que parar habiendo llegado tan lejos con su rubia adoración pero, su parte racional entendía que el menor no quisiese tener su primera vez en un lugar como aquel. Por que sí. Sabía que sería la primera vez de su novio y por eso quería que fuese especial.

Con un suspiro de resignación, bajo al rubio y ambos se separaron para recoger la poca ropa que se habían quitado. Ya una vez con las camisas puestas se dirigieron hacia la puerta para abrirla, pero antes de llegar a ella el mayor paró a su novio y le robó un beso.

-Ni creas que esto acaba aquí.- le susurró al oído.- ¿Te vienes a mi casa?-le preguntó. El rubio sabía que aquello iba con segundas intenciones y no pudo evitar sonrojarse de sobremanera.

-Pe-pero...-murmuró sin saber como librarse de aquello.

-¿Prefieres que sea en la tuya?-le paró el azabache antes de que diese una excusa. Por su hermano, sabía que el padre del rubio era muy sobreprotector, mucho más que su hermano, por lo que sabía que este no se atrevería a llevar a un chico a su casa. El rubio hizo un puchero ante el, claramente, chantaje del mayor. Y sintió un escalofrío al pensar en la escena que montaría su padre si le viese llegar con semejante chico a la casa.

-N-no... la tuya está bien...-dijo finalmente mientras le miraba sonrojado. El azabache sonrió de lado y dándole un tierno beso salieron del baño cogidos de la mano, viendo a un par de chicos que entraron con urgencia al cuarto.

Sin más se dirigieron hacia la mesa donde habían dejado a sus respectivos amigos y lo que encontraron les sorprendió bastante.

**...Continuará...**

* * *

¡Sexy SasuNaru time! Seamos sinceros, Naru no merece que su primera vez sea en un baño público n.n


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

_El azabache sonrió de lado y dándole un tierno beso salieron del baño cogidos de la mano, viendo a un par de chicos que entraron con urgencia al cuarto._

_Sin más se dirigieron hacia la mesa donde habían dejado a sus respectivos amigos y lo que encontraron les sorprendió bastante._

Los chicos se quedaron viendo como el azabache se llevaba a rastras al rubio menor. El rubio pelilargo se disponía a seguirles cuando su novio le detuvo.

-Vamos Dei... solo por esta vez déjales.-le susurró al oído tiernamente.

-Mmm... bueno está bien... pero más le vale a tu hermano no pasarse de listo.-accedió el ojiazul.

El mayor suspiró aliviado por haber convencido tan fácilmente a su novio y sin más se sentaron junto a los menores.

Sus amigos hicieron lo mismo pero un pequeño aire de tensión se respiraba en el ambiente, todo por culpa de las otras tres parejas. Una vez tanto castaño como pelirrojo se calmaron se percataron de que allí estaban las dos personas a las que no querían ver en ese momento.

Gaara estaba dolido por la actitud del pintor, el cual no sabía cómo hacer para que este dirigiese tan siquiera la mirada hacia su persona.

Mientras, Kiba estaba un poco confundido. No sabía si tenía que hablar con el mayor pero... la verdad es que quería esperar a que este se disculpase y fuese sincero con él. Shino por su parte sabía que tenía que hacer lo que le dijo Ten-Ten y hablar con el menor pero que no sabía como debía de hacerlo.

Por último estaba Lee el cual se encontraba muy nervioso puesto que el castaño pelilargo no había dicho nada y solo se dedicaba a observarle con el ceño fruncido.

Tanto moreno como rubio suspiraron frustrados al ver la actitud de los seis chicos. El rubio, molesto por toda aquella tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente cogió a su novio del brazo y le obligó a levantarse junto a él.

-Mirad. Itachi y yo nos vamos a bailar y, para cuando volvamos, quiero ver que lo habéis arreglado. Me da igual como lo hagáis, pero deberéis de estar saliendo para entonces.-dijo molesto para sin dejar que su novio reaccionase lo arrastró hasta la pista de baile.

Los seis chicos se miraron atónitos ante las palabras dichas por el rubio, pero pronto procesaron las cosas por lo que los menores desviaron las miradas intentando huir de los penetrantes ojos de los mayores.

Neji por su parte suspiró frustrado al notar como Lee le rehuía la mirada como si tuviese miedo y, en parte entiende que fue por su culpa por lo que, cansado de aquellas acciones del menor le obligó a verlo sosteniéndolo del mentón con una mano.

-¿Neji?-le preguntó confundido el moreno y abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando, sin siquiera decir una palabra este le besó.

Fue un beso posesivo y caliente donde el mayor demostraba lo celoso y posesivo que era, para hacer entender a cualquiera que estuviese viendo en aquella dirección que ese chico era suyo.

Una vez soltó los labios de un atónito Lee, el cual se sonrojó a más no poder al comprender lo que había sucedido, el castaño le miró con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Vamos a bailar?-le preguntó en un susurro al oído.

-Ha-hai...-susurró avergonzado el menor.

Sin más se levantaron y se alejaron de la mesa, no sin antes mirar a son de disculpa a sus amigos, por parte de Lee, y de forma molesta, por parte de Neji. Los amigos del menor solo le restaron importancia y le sonrieron a Lee mientras que los amigos de Neji entendieron la advertencia de este. Les estaba diciendo que no pensasen y que solo actuasen. Ante aquello solo sonrieron divertidos y asintieron, dándole las gracias con la mirada.

Una vez la pareja se alejó de allí los cuatro chicos restantes del grupo terminaron sumidos en un gran silencio. Shino y Sai de vez en cuando se miraban e intentaban comenzar una conversación con los menores pero estos simplemente les ignoraban y hacían como que no estaban allí.

Suspiraron frustrados al no encontrar una manera de hacer que les mirasen hasta que a Sai se le pasó una idea un tanto alocada por la cabeza y se la susurró a su amigo al oído. A este no le hizo mucha gracia pero asintió creyendo que sería una buena forma de llamar la atención de los otros dos.

Se levantaron de golpe sobresaltando y sorprendiendo a los menores que, por fin, voltearon a mirarlos confundidos.

-No os mováis de aquí.-dijo el pintor. El pelirrojo iba a replicar pero viendo la mirada seria del mayor solo asintió.

-Os queremos enseñar algo.-dijo ahora el de gafas, haciendo que el amante de los animales le mirase confundido pero, al igual que su amigo solo asintió para seguidamente ver como ambos chicos se alejaban.

-¿Crees que hicimos bien en acceder?-le preguntó el ojiazul al castaño el cual solo le miró sin sabe cómo responder. En aquel momento se acercaron Itachi y Deidara los cuales les miraron extrañados por sus caras.

-¿A donde han ido Sai y Shino?-preguntó el moreno.

-¿Ya lo habéis arreglado?-preguntó a su vez el rubio. Ambos chicos se miraron y solo negaron con la cabeza en respuesta a las dos preguntas.

-No somos como Lee y Neji.-señaló Gaara a los mencionados, los cuales se encontraban en la pista de baile comiéndose la boca a besos.

Kiba solo se sonrojó al ver lo cariñosos que estaba esos dos mientras que Itachi solo reía divertido ante la escena.

-Bueno... ¿entonces que vais a hacer?-preguntó el rubio ignorando a su novio.

-Pues... nos dijeron que querían enseñarnos algo pero... no nos dijeron el qué.-comentó el castaño.

-Bueno... conociendo a ese par cualquier cosa puede pasar.-dijo ahora el moreno mayor. En ese preciso instante llegó el pintor, agarró del brazo al mayor y, tan rápido como había venido, se había llevado a rastras al ojinegro dejando sorprendidos a los tres presentes.

-¿A dónde se ha llevado a Itachi?-preguntó sorprendido el rubio.

-Ni idea.-dijeron ambos a la vez.

Sin más el rubio suspiró derrotado y se sentó en una de las sillas ha ver qué era lo que iban a hacer ese par de tontos como para necesitar a Itachi también.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ Mientras tanto con los tres chicos~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Sai llegó junto a Shino, el cual estaba al lado del escenario esperando. Itachi logró soltarse del agarre de su primo y le encaró enojado.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?-le gritó enojado por el acto de arrastrarle.

-Necesito tu ayuda.-comentó haciéndose el inocente el ojinegro.

-¿Y para qué?-preguntó mientras lazaba una ceja.

-Pues... ¿tú sabías utilizar la tabla de mezclas no?-preguntó un muy sonriente moreno.

-Si...-respondió con los ojos entrecerrados sin terminar de comprender qué era lo que su primo quería pedirle. Segundos después abrió los ojos sorprendido y le miró incrédulo.

-¿No me estarás pidiendo qué...?-no terminó de preguntar cuando recibió un asentimiento por parte de ambos.

Miró alternativamente a ambos chicos y después suspiró lo cual significó que había aceptado. Sin más los tres subieron al escenario, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Sai llegó hasta el centro y cogió el micrófono, todo esto sin dejar de sonreír.

-Esta canción... es la realidad.-dijo sin más mientras su mirada se centraba en el pelirrojo el cual le miró expectante. Shino, que se encontraba sentado en una silla al lado de Itachi, por su parte tampoco había dejado de mirar al castaño el cual le observaba sorprendido.

Entonces la música comenzó y aunque se podía ver que el ritmo era rápido y movido la letra tenía un gran significado, por lo menos para el moreno y el pelirrojo. Rápidamente la voz del moreno se dejó escuchar por todo el lugar encantando a muchas de las mujeres pero, sobretodo al pelirrojo.

**You're my angel in the night (**Eres mi ángel en la noche

**You're my angel in the night **Eres mi ángel en la noche

**You're my angel in the night **Eres mi ángel en la noche**)**

Se podía observar al moreno pelilargo en la mesa de mezclas sonriendo ante los actos de sus dos amigos. La canción continuó con la voz del moreno.

**Your hair is dancing in the wind (**Su cabello está bailando en el viento

**Your eyes are burning up my skin **Sus ojos están quemando mi piel

**And I'm so happy when I see **Y estoy tan feliz cuando veo

**That you are smiling back at me **Que estás sonriendo hacia mí**)**

**You're leaving burn marks (**Estás dejando marcas de quemaduras

**on the ground** en el suelo

**Thank you God for what I've found** Gracias a Dios por lo que he encontrado

**I don't know how, I don't know why **No sé cómo, no sé por qué

**But you're my angel in the night **Pero eres mi ángel en la noche**)**

**You are my light in the dark (**Tú eres mi luz en la oscuridad

**You are the beating in my heart **Eres el latido de mi corazón

**Let me hold you now **Déjame abrazarte ahora

**Just like days before you start to cry **Al igual que días antes de empezar a llorar**)**

**You are my light in the dark (**Tú eres mi luz en la oscuridad

**You are the beating in my heart **Eres el latido de mi corazón

**But that is not enough **Pero eso no es suficiente

**Will I ever be by your side? **¿Voy a estar a tu lado?**)**

La música continuó mientras que la gente comenzó a bailar animada la mirada del pelirrojo en ningún momento se había alejado de los ojos morenos. La canción trataba sobre el día que hablaron en el parque cuando le hizo llorar, pero por otra parte también hablaba sobre la conversación que tuvieron en la terraza el día anterior. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió levemente al entender lo que el moreno quería decirle con todo aquello. Sai quedó maravillado ante la sonrisa del chico y supo que todo aquello estaba dando frutos por lo que decidido comenzó a cantar con más decisión.

**You're my angel in the night (**Eres mi ángel en la noche**)**

**I try my best to satisfy (**Hago mi mejor esfuerzo para satisfacer

**But all you do is wave me goodbye **Pero todo lo que hacen es decir adiós

**I don't know what I'm gonna do **No sé lo que voy a hacer

**But I'm so crazy about you **Pero estoy tan loco por ti**)**

**Even if I don't know where to start (**Aunque no sé por dónde empezar

**Even if my love is tearing me apart **Incluso si mi amor me está destrozando

**I just know that you and me **Sólo sé que tú y yo

**We are always meant to be **Siempre estamos destinados a estar**)**

La música cada vez animaba más a la gente pero el pelirrojo sin haberse dado cuenta, había comenzado a caminar hacia el escenario, donde su moreno había cerrado los ojos mientras cantaba, por lo que no se había percatado de ese acto por parte del menor.

**You are my light in the dark (**Tú eres mi luz en la oscuridad

**You are the beating in my heart **Eres el latido de mi corazón

**Let me hold you now **Déjame abrazarte ahora

**Just like days before you start to cry **Al igual que días antes de empezar a llorar**)**

**You are my light in the dark (**Tú eres mi luz en la oscuridad

**You are the beating in my heart **Eres el latido de mi corazón

**But that is not enough **Pero eso no es suficiente

**Will I ever be by your side? **¿Voy a estar a tu lado?**)**

Todas las personas alrededor estaban bailando muy animadas pero los pocos que estaban escuchando realmente la letra se quedaron sorprendidos por la pasión que le ponía el chico. Definitivamente la persona a la que le estuviese dedicando aquello debía de ser realmente importante para el moreno.

La música continuó mientras que el pelirrojo ya se encontraba al frente del escenario. No había dejado de sonreír durante todo lo que había durado esta. Al igual que no había dejado de mirar al moreno.

**You are my light in the dark** **(**Tú eres mi luz en la oscuridad

**You are the beating in my heart **Eres el latido de mi corazón

**Let me hold you now **Déjame abrazarte ahora

**Just like days before you start to cry **Al igual que días antes de empezar a llorar**)**

**You are my light in the dark (**Tú eres mi luz en la oscuridad

**You are the beating in my heart **Eres el latido de mi corazón

**But that is not enough **Pero eso no es suficiente

**Will I ever be by your side? **¿Voy a estar a tu lado?**)**

La música continuó durante un rato más con la gente aplaudiendo al ritmo, pero en cuanto el moreno había acabado de cantar la última estrofa y había abierto los ojos se puso nervioso al no ver a su chico donde se encontraba anteriormente.

En su preocupación no notó al joven que se encontraba delante mirándole divertido hasta que Shino le tocó suavemente el hombro y le señaló hacia abajo.

Cuando el moreno miró hacia allí se sorprendió de encontrar al pelirrojo sonriéndole pero de un salto terminó a su lado y en ese momento recibió un gran beso por parte del otro. Aunque se sorprendió correspondió con toda la emoción recorriendo sus venas. Una vez se separaron recibió una gran sonrisa por parte del menor y supo que todo aquello había merecido la pena.

Toda aquella escena es la que se encontraron azabache y rubio al salir del baño. El ojiazul estaba realmente sorprendido puesto que nunca pensó que el moreno llegase a hacer algo como aquello con tal de reconciliarse con su amigo. Sonrió contento al ver el beso que se habían dado al final, símbolo de que su amigo le había perdonado.

El azabache por otra parte sonrió divertido al ver las ocurrencias de su primo pero aún así se sintió aliviado de ver que se habían reconciliado puesto que así su pequeño novio sería feliz. Sonriendo de lado apretó levemente el agarre que tenía en la mano del menor, llamando su atención y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que se acercaran hacia ellos.

Caminaron entre el mar de gente y llegaron hasta unos sorprendidos Kiba y Deidara.

-¿Estáis bien?-les preguntó el rubín.

-¿Eh? Si...-respondieron medio idos todavía. El azabache sonrió y pensó que debía de aprovechar la ocasión.

-Deidara... no te importa que Naruto se quede en mi casa ¿no?-le preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

-Aha...-murmuró el ojiazul sin dejar de observar a su moreno novio, el cual ya se acercaba hacia ellos.

-Bien... entonces nosotros nos vamos.-sonrió triunfante el menor de los Uchiha y con rapidez se llevó de allí a su rubio novio.

-Deidara... ¿adónde van mi otouto y el tuyo?-le preguntó un extrañado moreno al llegar junto a su novio y ver como los mencionados se alejaban hacia la salida.

-¿Eh?-se sobresaltó el mencionado mientras miraba hacia ambos lados confundido. Pronto cayó en cuenta de lo que el mayor le preguntaba y frunció en ceño al comprender lo que había sucedido.- ¡Maldito sea! ¡Se aprovechó que no prestaba atención!-gritó molesto haciendo sobresaltar al moreno mientras que el castaño, que se había mantenido ajeno a todo lo sucedido, solo suspiró.

Itachi miró confundido al rubio que no dejaba de maldecir a su hermano mientras Kiba procedía a explicarle lo sucedido. Una vez estuvo al tanto no pudo evitar soltar una leve risita recibiendo una mirada enojada de su novio.

-Vamos Dei... tienes que reconocer que fue una buena jugada.-le dijo divertido mientras abrazaba al mencionado por la cintura. El rubio solo hizo un puchero enojado mientras se abrazaba a su novio.

-Solo por esta vez...-susurró él mientras se ponía de puntitas para besar castamente los labios ajenos. El moreno solo le sonrió dulcemente para luego besarle de vuelta.

Kiba observó la escena enternecido. Viró su vista hacia el pelirrojo y moreno los cuales seguían abrazados mientras se susurraban cosas al oído y bailaban. Por otra parte el castaño junto con su amigo moreno hacía rato que se encontraban sentados, moreno sobre castaño, en un rincón hablando mientras se besaban de tanto en tanto. Aunque se sentía feliz por sus amigos una parte dentro de él se encontraba triste puesto que de momento el de gafas no había echo nada por intentar arreglarlo con él.

En ese momento recordó que el mayor se encontraba en el escenario también y giró a verlo pero este ya no estaba allí. Suspiró desilusionado pero entonces sintió unos leves toques en su hombro por lo que giró y se sorprendió al encontrarse de frente con la morena ex-novia de su sempai.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?-le preguntó ella mientras sonreía. Él solo asintió todavía demasiado sorprendido como para responder.

Ella le cogió de la mano y lo sacó del lugar. Caminaron unos pocos metros hasta que ella se detuvo, le soltó la mano y se apoyó sobre el capó de uno de los coches aparcados allí.

Se formó un silencio entre los dos el cual fue roto por la chica, puesto que el castaño no encontraba nada qué decirle.

-Verás... quería preguntarte algo.-comentó mientras su rostro adquiría una expresión de seriedad.

-Dime.-dijo el castaño algo cohibido por la mirada de la castaña.

-¿Estás enamorado de Shino?-le preguntó sin rodeos. El menor se tensó ante aquella pregunta y no supo qué decir durante unos segundos. Ladeó el rostro y finalmente asintió, al mismo tiempo que sentía sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza.

-Ya veo... entonces déjame pedirte algo.-dijo ella después de suspirar.

-¿Pedirme algo?-le preguntó confundido mientras la miraba aún con el sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Si... me gustaría que cuidases de ese idiota.-le pidió con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Por qué yo?-le preguntó el castaño después de unos minutos de aturdimiento ante semejante petición.

-Jajaja pues... por qué se que él te quiere y también cuidará muy bien de ti.-dijo con total seguridad.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura de que siente algo por mí? Además... después de lo que me dijo hoy yo...-le preguntó pero a medida que iba hablando sintió ganas de llorar al recordar las palabras tan frías del mayor hacia su persona.

-Bueno... es verdad que yo no puedo decir nada al respecto pero... por eso te dije que Shino es un idiota. Le conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y... se cuando él es sincero, cuando miente o incluso cuando se arrepiente de algo. Y cuando te marchaste después de discutir con él pude notar lo deprimido que se encontraba.-comentó sin dejar de sonreír.- Puede que no sepa muy bien como expresarse, pero ten en cuenta de que será sincero contigo, incluso sin decirlo con palabras.-terminó de decir.

-No lo entiendo.-dijo el menor confundido ante las últimas palabras de la castaña.

-Jejejeje tranquilo ya lo comprenderás.-dijo finalmente para marcharse de allí.

El castaño se quedó un rato allí y pensó en qué debería de hacer. Suspiró y decidió que sería mejor irse a casa. Les envió un mensaje a sus amigos para que no se preocupasen y decidió irse caminando hacia su hogar.

Durante todo el trayecto estuvo pensando en las palabras de la chica. Realmente no logró entender lo último pero de verdad esperaba que aquello se cumpliese y el mayor fuese sincero con él. Volvió a suspirar y en aquel momento notó que se encontraba en el parque donde había hablado con el mayor anteriormente. Sonrió con tristeza y cuando se disponía a salir de allí y seguir su camino oyó una voz detrás suyo que le dejó paralizado en el lugar.

**...Continuará...**

* * *

**Canción- Angel in the night.**

la mía- **Nightcore version**-( watch?v=5VR39vmvCm8 )

original- **Basshunter**( watch?v=gWCpfRZfVEc )

Tardé siglos en escribir este capítulo por que quería encontrar la canción perfecta para acompañar y lo conseguí ***levanta el puño en victoria*** y no solo tenemos avance con el SaiGaa... ¿qué sucederá ahora entre Shino y Kiba?


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

_Volvió a suspirar y en aquel momento notó que se encontraba en el parque donde había hablado con el mayor anteriormente. Sonrió con tristeza y cuando se disponía a salir de allí y seguir su camino oyó una voz detrás suyo que le dejó paralizado en el lugar._

-Nee~, Sasuke.-le llamó el lindo rubio caminando al lado del azabache.

-Dime.-le miró extrañado por el repentino llamado.

-¿Crees que las cosas vayan bien entre Kiba y Shino-sempai?-le preguntó algo preocupado por su castaño amigo.

-Mmm... bueno, estoy seguro de que Shino ha pensado en algo para arreglarlo todo.-le dijo para animarle.

-¿Estás seguro?-volvió a preguntar para asegurarse.

-Pues claro.-volvió a responder a la vez que le abrazaba por la cintura y lo atraía más junto a él.

El rubio solo se sonrojó ante aquel acto, lo que al mayor le pareció muy lindo y aprovechó para darle un tierno y casto beso a su novio.

Ya era bastante tarde y el aire era frío lo que provocó que el menor temblase un poco ante un súbita ráfaga de aire. El azabache al ver aquello sonrió con cariño y sin pensarlo colocó su chaqueta sobre los hombros ajenos. El rubio se sorprendió por aquel repentino acto y alzó la mirada para verle con curiosidad.

-No quiero que te resfríes.-comentó como si nada.

-Pero entonces el sempai será el que enferme y yo tampoco quiero eso.-rebatió al tiempo que sentía sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza.

-Hmp. Bueno... si eso llegase a pasar... tú me cuidarías ¿verdad?- le susurró al oído de forma sensual. Aquel acto hizo sonrojar más al menor pero, haciendo acopio de todo el valor que poseía, se alzó de puntillas y besó castamente los labios ajenos.

-Si el sempai enfermase... yo sería su enfermera personal...-murmuró avergonzado con la mirada dirigida al suelo. Tras un leve momento de sorpresa el azabache sonrió y volvió a besar los labios ajenos. Seguidamente agarró la mano del rubio y sin decir nada más siguieron su camino hacia la residencia Uchiha.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

La suave brisa movía las ramas de los árboles. El silencio lo cubría todo a excepción de los leves y esporádicos maullidos de los gatos. Un castaño se encontraba parado en mitad del lugar, dándole la espalda a un moreno que, a pesar de ser de noche, llevaba gafas de sol.

-Kiba...-le llamó ocasionando que el mencionado sintiese un escalofrío recorrerle entero.

-¿Querías algo?-le preguntó lo más frío que pudo pero sin voltear a verle puesto que su rostro había adoptado un pronunciado sonrojo.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?-le preguntó intentando ignorar la voz tan fría del menor aunque aquello le había dolido bastante.

-¿Para qué? Yo creo que lo dejamos todo muy claro esta mañana.-le respondió algo seco a la vez que giraba a encararle. Aunque hubiese oído aquello aquella tarde no pensaba dejarle las cosas fáciles al mayor. Este debía de ganarse su perdón.

-Exactamente. Es por que no aclaré las cosas que quiero hablar contigo pero... si realmente no quieres hablar conmigo... por lo menos acepta esto.-le dijo a la vez que le extendía algo dentro de una bolsa.

-¿Qué es?-le preguntó a la vez que observaba el objeto con curiosidad.

-Si quieres saberlo solo tienes que cogerlo.-le comentó con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. El menor hizo un puchero ante la ligera burla del mayor hacia su persona pero cogió lo que le era extendido.

Sin siquiera mirar al contrario sacó lo que parecía una carpeta de la bolsa. Aquello le extrañó y le miró demandando una explicación. El moreno sonrió ante la mueca de extrañeza del menor y abrió la boca para decirle algo.

-Ábrela.-dijo una simple palabra. El castaño aún sin saber qué estaba sucediendo allí simplemente hizo lo que le era pedido. Abrió el objeto encontrándose con un sobre dentro. Aún más extrañado sacó el pequeño objeto y procedió a abrirlo. Una vez lo hizo sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse y miró hacia el moreno que le sonreía de forma tierna. El castaño intentó decir algo pero ningún sonido más que leves hipidos salieron de ella. Entre enternecido y divertido el mayor se acercó al más pequeño y le abrazó con fuerza, siendo correspondido de la misma forma por el menor.

-¿No podías decirlo antes?-le medio reclamó aún sollozando y desde el pecho ajeno.

-No me atreví.-respondió con sinceridad a la vez que acariciaba con cariño los cabellos castaños.

-¿Enserio? ¿Desde hace tanto?-le volvió a preguntar con algo de gracia al tiempo en que levantaba la mirada y le sonreía con dulzura.

-Completamente enserio.-dijo maravillado por aquella sonrisa. El menor rió contento y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello ajeno para seguidamente besarle casta y tiernamente.

-Gracias pero...-paró algo dubitativo.

-¿Pero?-le instó a continuar.

-¿Podrías decírmelo? Aunque solo sea una vez.-le pidió esperanzado.

-Hmp.-rió algo divertido y se acercó hasta su oído para seguidamente susurrarle:- Te amo Kiba... desde el primer día de curso, cuando te vi en la cafetería junto a tus amigos, sonriendo felizmente.

-¡Shino!-gritó feliz para a continuación saltar para besarle, dejando caer al suelo el pequeño sobre junto con una foto. En ella se podía observar al castaño de lejos sonriendo junto a sus amigos y en el fondo se podía observar una pancarta felicitando a los de primero por ingresar a la escuela, lo cual daba la fecha sin necesidad de estar apuntada en ella. Mientras que en la carta había lo siguiente escrito:

_Sabes... en aquella historia que recibí había algo erróneo._

_No fue el menor quien se enamoró primero, ni el mayor lo hizo mientras intentaba averiguar_

_quién era. Sino que este último llevaba demasiado tiempo_

_perdida e irremediablemente enamorado de un lindo chico que a penas verlo sonreír de_

_lejos, le había capturado por completo._

Siguieron con aquel acto que ambos deseaban desde hacía tanto tiempo y una vez se separaron sonrieron al tiempo.

-¿Te gustaría... quedarte en mi casa?-le preguntó con ansias.

-Me encantaría.-respondió con algo de vergüenza.

Sin más ambos emprendieron camino hacia la residencia Aburame, aunque el castaño primero recogió el pequeño sobre puesto que era algo demasiado importante para él como para dejarlo allí.

Después de guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, rodeó el brazo del moreno con los suyos y comenzaron a caminar.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~En la discoteca ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Desde hacía un rato que un rubio pelilargo se encontraba sentado frente a la barra del lugar refunfuñando enojado contra su cuñado. A su moreno novio aquello le estaba causando mucha gracia pero si se reía lo más probable es que su querido artista se enojase con él.

-Venga Dei... déjalos por esta vez.-le volvió a decir intentando animarle.

-Pero es que no puedo aceptarlo.-se quejó mirándole al tiempo que hacía un puchero que al mayor le pareció lo más lindo y tierno del mundo.

-¿Y si te digo... que no estarán solos?-le preguntó mientras le acariciaba una mejilla con cariño.

-¿De que hablas?-respondió confundido el rubio.

-Jajajaja. Solo confía en mí. Mi hermanito no podrá ni ponerle un solo dedo encima a Naru-chan.-le dijo con gran confianza.

-Por esta vez confiaré en ti.-dijo con una sonrisa el ojiazul.

-¿Solo por esta vez? ¡Qué cruel eres Dei!-hizo berrinche el mayor haciendo sonreír al contrario.

-¿No querías bailar?-le preguntó divertido.

-¿Contigo? Siempre.-respondió a la vez que rodeaba la cintura ajena y atraía al rubio más hacia sí.

Sin más caminaron hacia la pista de baile sin dejar de sonreírse y besarse de tanto en tanto.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

-¿Qué crees que habrá pasado entre Shino-san y Kiba?-le preguntó con voz entrecortada un moreno a un castaño pelilargo.

-Umm... probablemente lo arreglaron todo.-respondió este de igual forma. Ambos se encontraban en un pasillo que daba a unas escaleras, las cuales conducían hacia unas pequeñas habitaciones. El menor estaba contra la pared con el contrario pegado a su cuerpo a la vez que se besaban apasionadamente.

-¿Por qué tan seguro?-le preguntó con diversión pero un leve gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir la lengua del mayor en su cuello.

-Mmm... simplemente lo sé.- respondió con arrogancia pero si separar sus labios de dicha zona lo que ocasionó que al menor le recorriese un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

-Ne-Neji...-gimió otra vez.

Al oír su nombre sonrió complacido y volvió a cazar los labios ajenos en un caliente, apasionado y salvaje beso que duró varios minutos. Ambos amaban sentir la lengua y respiración ajena. Era una sensación realmente indescriptible para ambos. El moreno sentía como su corazón latía de forma vertiginosamente rápida, su estómago parecía estar lleno de mariposas y su mente daba vueltas a la vez que se iba quedando poco a poco en blanco. Se abrazó con fuerza al cuello ajeno y el contrario aprovechó para sostenerlo de las piernas, haciendo que el menor le rodeara la cadera con ellas.

-N-no podemos... seguir.-murmuró con la voz agitada el menor una vez se separaron.

-¿Por qué?-le cuestionó mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-Po-porque... estamos en un pasillo.-respondió avergonzado sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-Arriba hay habitaciones...-le susurró sensualmente al oído para seguidamente morder y lamerle el lóbulo, lo que ocasionó un gemido del contrario.

-Pe-pero... eso es...-murmuró entre avergonzado y nervioso.

-Hmp. Está bien... ¿quieres volver a la pista?-le preguntó mirándole con ternura. Entendía porqué su lindo novio estaba tan nervioso y no le iba a obligar a dar un paso tan importante sino estaba seguro de ello.

-¿Está bien?-preguntó algo cohibido. No quería que su novio se molestase por pararle en ese preciso momento. Sobretodo porque podía sentir la parte inferior de este apretándose contra su persona.

-Lee... prefiero que me pares ahora que todavía conservo gran parte de mi autocontrol a que lo hagas más tarde y no sea capaz de cumplir con ello. Lo que menos quiero es hacer algo que ocasione que me odies.-le respondió seriamente pero demostrando cariño en sus ojos.

El moreno se sintió enternecido por aquellas palabras y le sonrió contento para seguidamente darle un dulce y casto beso en los labios.

-Entonces... será mejor que me bajes, ¿no crees?-le dijo algo divertido puesto que seguía en brazos ajenos.

-Cierto.-dijo con simpleza para a continuación bajar a su novio.

Sin decir nada el menor le cogió de la mano y lo arrastró de nuevo hacia la pista de baile.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

En mitad de la pista de baile se encontraban un pelirrojo y un moreno bailando realmente juntos a la vez que se besaban frecuentemente. En ese momento se estaban dando un profundo y apasionado beso entre ellos. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban sin la más mínima intención de separarse de la otra, sus salivas se mezclaban y la temperatura de ambos estaba comenzando a subir considerablemente.

-Si seguimos así... te secuestraré hasta un lugar donde pueda hacerte completamente mío.-le susurró sensualmente al oído una vez sus bocas se separaron.

-Id-idiota...-respondió el pelirrojo sonrojado por aquella pervertida pero tentadora propuesta.

Como respuesta solo recibió otro apasionado beso a la vez que sentía las manos ajenas apretar su cintura, atrayéndolo más hacia el mayor. Él rodeó con sus brazos el cuello ajeno en respuesta pero entonces gimió al sentir como las manos del contrario bajaron hasta apretar su trasero.

-Esp-... espera Sai...-susurró entre el beso pero el mayor no le dio tregua y aprovechó aquello para colar su ansiosa lengua dentro de la cavidad ajena, recorriéndola a su gusto, memorizando hasta el más mínimo detalle.

-Gaara...-susurró completamente excitado el moreno, mirándole con toda la pasión desbordándose a través de todos los poros de su piel.

-Es... injusto si me miras así...-murmuró avergonzado el pelirrojo.

-He... te amo...¿lo sabes verdad?-volvió a susurrarle una vez recargó su cabeza en el hombro contrario, abrazando tan fuerte como podía la cintura ajena, claro que sin llegar a producirle ningún daño al menor.

-Sai...-susurró a su vez el menor, apretándose contra el moreno tanto como podía al tiempo en que aspiraba el agradable aroma del contrario.-...yo también te amo...-murmuró para a continuación separarse un poco y besarle con cariño.

-No lo dije antes pero... ¿quieres ser mi novio Gaara?-le preguntó con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hahaha llega un poco tarde la pregunta ¿no?-comentó divertido el menor para seguidamente darle otro casto beso.- Pues claro que quiero idiota.-respondió correspondiendo a la sonrisa del contrario.

Se quedaron mirando al contrario fijamente y cuando estaban a punto de volver a besarse el ojinegro recibió un golpe al tiempo en que lo apartaban del de ojos aguamarina.

-¿Qué?-preguntó un sorprendido moreno al sentir el golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Temari?-preguntó a su vez un también sorprendido pelirrojo.

El mayor alzó la vista para observar a una rubia con coletas mirarle completamente furiosa.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~En otro lugar~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Un castaño caminaba tranquilamente junto a un moreno de gafas. Por alguna razón se sentía algo intranquilo y eso no pasó desapercibido para el mayor.

-¿Ocurre algo Kiba?-le preguntó preocupado.

-No... es solo que... espero que Gaara no tenga problemas.-le dijo mientras le sonreía levemente.

-¿Por qué los tendría?-volvió a cuestionarle pero ahora con algo de curiosidad.

-Verás... los hermanos de Gaara son... muy sobre-protectores. Casi tanto como lo es Deidara con Naruto. Aunque lo es mucho más su hermana mayor que su hermano.-le explicó con una sonrisa.

-Pero... ¿por qué tendría que meterse en problemas tu amigo?-preguntó sin entender del todo.

-Es que... el otro día, cuando Sai le dijo todo aquello a Gaara, fue su hermano el que le ayudó a salir tan tarde de su casa.-comenzó a explicar.- Si las cosas hubiesen ido bien no habría problema pero... como Gaara volvió llorando por culpa de Sai... lo más probable es que sus hermanos lo odien profundamente.-finalizó su explicación.

-Ya veo... y te preocupa el que ahora que ellos están saliendo su familia se ponga en contra.-dedujo el mayor. Por respuesta recibió un asentimiento de la castaña cabeza.

-Aunque nos molestemos mutuamente, Gaara sigue siendo mi amigo y no quiero que ahora que por fin sale con el sempai todo se arruine por el error que este cometió.-dijo con preocupación.

-Tranquilo... aunque no lo parezca Sai es del tipo de personas que no se rinde por mucho que la situación esté en su contra. Además dudo que deje que le separen del pelirrojo, antes lo secuestra y se lo lleva lo más lejos posible.-dijo para animarle. Ante aquello el castaño rió divertido y le miró con una dulce sonrisa.

-Ya veo.-dijo para seguir caminando. Un par de calles más allá el mayor se detuvo por lo que el de ojos café hizo lo mismo.

-Ya hemos llegado.-dijo ante la mirada interrogante del chico junto a él. Este viró su mirada hacia la casa que se encontraba frente suyo y se sonrojó al caer en cuenta de que sería la primera vez que entraría allí.

Cogiéndole de la mano ambos entraron al lugar intentando hacer el menor ruido posible puesto que ya era algo tarde y el moreno no quería tener a nadie de su familia molestando.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~De vuelta con el pelirrojo y moreno ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-le reclamó un molesto ojinegro a la vez que se levantaba del suelo, ya que el golpe había sido tan inesperado que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Por respuesta recibió una mirada furiosa de la joven que al oír su pregunta solo frunció el ceño.

-¡No te vuelvas a acercar a mi hermano!-le gritó para seguidamente agarrar fuertemente el brazo del pelirrojo y sacarlo de allí a la fuerza. Este solo miraba al moreno sin acabar de entender lo que pasaba al igual que el mayor.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!-gritó el ojinegro una vez salió de la sorpresa y notó que su lindo novio ya no se encontraba allí.

**...Continuará...**

* * *

Supongo que no todo se arregla tan facilmente... hay Sai, tus actos causaron más problemas de los que crees u.u"

Por cierto, es complicado manejar tantas parejas. La principal es SasuNaru, pero a veces siento que las demás no tienen tanta historia ¬¬" o al revés porque casi que hay más lío con Sai y Gaara que con los demás XD


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

-*Sigh...-se oyó por quinta vez un suspiro en aquella sala. Un pelirrojo miraba ausentemente por la ventana del aula desde su pupitre. El rubio se cansó de verle tan decaído y distraído y se acercó a él.

-¿Qué te pasa Gaara?-preguntó preocupado.

-Es solo... nada.-medio dijo. No quería preocupar a sus amigos.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú. ¿Qué pasó? Creí que lo habías arreglado con Sai-sempai.-dijo ahora Kiba.

-Bueno... es cierto que Sai y yo lo arreglamos y... incluso comenzamos a salir pero...-comenzó pero paró al no saber muy bien cómo continuar.

-Apareció Temari y se lo llevó de la discoteca.-continuó Lee.

-Vaya... ¿qué pasó después? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó aún más preocupado el rubio.

-Bueno... comenzó a gritarme sobre cómo podía estar con un tipo que me había tratado tan mal y que nunca dejaría que se me volviese a acercar.-respondió decaído.- Intenté explicarle lo sucedido, pero no quiso escucharme... ha tachado a Sai de mala persona y no lo quiere cerca mío.-finalizó con tristeza.

Sus amigos le miraron preocupados. Conocían a la hermana del pelirrojo y sabían que cuando esta decidía algo era muy difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión. Se miraron y volvieron la vista a su amigo que volvía a suspirar mirando ausentemente por la ventana. En ese momento decidieron que le ayudarían. No les gustaba nada verle de esa forma cuando por fin las cosas se habían arreglado entre esos dos.

Mientras cavilaban qué podrían hacer la campana que anunciaba el comienzo del almuerzo sonó. Mientras se disponían a guardar sus cosas apareció por la puerta un moreno que reconocieron al instante. Este se acercó sigilosamente y abrazó por la espalda a su querido pelirrojo que seguía completamente ausente. El mencionado dio un saltito del susto y al voltear a ver quien era fue sorprendido por un tierno y casto beso en los labios.

-¿Sai?-preguntó sorprendido a la vez que sus mejillas adquirían un leve tono rosado.

-El mismo o ¿acaso esperabas que fuera alguien más?-dijo con un ligero tono de burla en la voz.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Si Temari te ve se enojará muchísimo.-dijo preocupado mirando a su novio.

-Mira Gaa-chan... ya hice el idiota una vez y por ello casi te pierdo. Así que me da igual que a tu hermana no le guste porque no tengo pensado dejarte ir ni aunque me muera.-le respondió completamente serio. El de ojos aguamarina se sorprendió por esas palabras tan directas y serias y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Miró con cariño al mayor que le devolvió la mirada de igual forma. Los demás alumnos del aula se sorprendieron por la noticia de que ese par estaban saliendo, pero no dijeron nada, solo sonrieron al ver tan contento al normalmente serio pelirrojo. Los amigos de este les miraron contentos, pero antes de que pudieran decir nada fueron abrazados por detrás.

-¿Qué dem-?-iba a preguntar el lindo rubio cuando, al girar al igual que al pelirrojo, fue besado por alguien que conocía muy bien.

-Buenos días kitsune.-le susurró esa persona al oído.

-Sasuke... buenos días.-susurró a su vez mientras giraba y volvía a darle un tierno beso.

-No deberías hacer eso, Shino.-se quejó haciendo un puchero el castaño.

-Me encanta la cara sorprendida que pusiste.-comentó divertido el de gafas. Comentario que provocó un sonrojo en las mejillas del menor.

-Buenos días Neji.-dijo un animado Lee, a la vez que giraba a verle con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-Buenos días.-respondió con una leve sonrisa mirando a su novio con ternura.

-Será mejor que vayamos a almorzar o se nos acabará el tiempo.-dijo el rubio, llamando la atención de todos sus amigos.

-Cierto.-respondieron todos a coro.

Comenzaron a salir del aula, pero en cuanto el pelirrojo puso un pie fuera de esta fue arrastrado por el brazo. Para cuando los demás se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado solo vieron como una rubia giraba al final del pasillo arrastrando al menor.

-¡Maldita sea!-gritó el moreno viendo por donde se habían llevado a su novio.

-La verdad es que tratar con Temari-san no será nada fácil.-le comentó el castaño.

-Ni crea que me pienso rendir.-dijo entre dientes el mayor.

Seguidamente se encaminaron a la azotea para almorzar tranquilamente mientras conversaban.

Por otra parte la rubia se detuvo una vez llegaron a los jardines de la escuela y soltó a su hermano.

-Te dije que no te volvieras a acercar a él.-le dijo enojada.

-Y yo te dije que no tienes ningún derecho de prohibirme ver a mi novio.-le dijo de igual forma.

-Lo tengo porque soy tu hermana.-espetó más furiosa que antes.

-Pues con más razón tendrías que ver que quiero estar con él y que por mucho que te niegues tendrías que aceptar mi decisión ya que Sai es quién me hace feliz.-respondió con voz dolida.

Su hermana se calló al oír al menor decir aquello. Pero en seguida volvió a gritarle que él no se daba cuenta de lo que en verdad quería, que todavía era muy joven. Ahí se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, pues la mirada de su hermanito era de completa desilusión.

-Heh... eres igual que papá. Me tratas como a un crio que no sabe tomar ninguna decisión.-murmuró decepcionado. A continuación comenzó a caminar de vuelta al aula, pues con toda la discusión el timbre había vuelto a sonar y él no había podido ni probar bocado a su comida.

Ella se quedó estática en el lugar, no pudiendo olvidar tanto las palabras como la mirada de su hermano. ¿Se estaba equivocando por querer protegerle? ¡No! ¡Ella estaba convencida que ese chico no era bueno para su hermanito y se lo haría ver!

Después de aquella discusión la rubia no volvió a acercarse a los chicos, o mejor dicho, no volvió a llevarse al pelirrojo a la fuerza. Pero si que hizo que el moreno no pudiera acercarse al menor. Sabía que este era muy popular y que su club de fans no veía con buenos ojos que su adonis moreno estuviera con el pelirrojo. Así que se encargó de decirles que si querían recuperar a su dios tendrían que hacerle ver que ellas eran mucho mejor que su actual pareja.

Aquello funcionó de maravilla pues todos los días el moreno era acosado por una multitud de mujeres que le llevaban de comer, coqueteaban, etc. Este hacía lo imposible por quitárselas de encima e ir a ver a su niño, pero en toda lo semana no había conseguido nada. Para cuando lograba despistarlas, el timbre sonaba y él debía volver a su aula.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~En otro lado~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

El grupo de menores se encontraban en la azotea. Todos estaban enojados pues no solo era el moreno el que estaba siendo acosado sin parar, sino que las fans de los demás varones también aprovecharon la ocasión para meterse donde no debían.

Estaban sentados al lado de la verja metálica y pudieron ver como un grupo de hombres corrían siendo seguidos por una multitud de mujeres. Gruñeron frustrados y miraron todo aquello con un enojo palpable en su rostro.

-¡De verdad que esto me empieza a cabrear en serio!-casi gritó el rubio.

-Lo siento... todo esto es culpa de mi hermana. Si yo no le hubiera dicho todo aquello...-comentó el pelirrojo entre molesto y culpable.

-Tranquilo... no es tu culpa que esto haya pasado. Es culpa de esas locas que no saben aceptar una derrota.-dijo con una sonrisa el castaño.

-Yo ya me he cansado de mirar. ¡Me voy a por lo que es mío!-gritó Lee a la vez que salía corriendo por la puerta.

-No se qué tiene pensado pero... yo tampoco aguanto esta situación. Es hora de poner en marcha el plan de guerra.-comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios el rubio.

-Hmp. Cierto... esa rubia no solo está molestando a nuestro amigo sino que también se está metiendo con nuestras parejas.-dijo el castaño que también salió de allí, pensando en lo que iba a hacer para dejar en claro que el amante de los insectos le pertenecía solo a él.

El pelirrojo vio como sus amigos se marchaban y decidió que él no podía quedarse parado esperando a que todo se solucionase. Se levantó, observó otra vez el patio y caminó hacia la puerta con decisión. Al llegar al final de las escaleras sonrió al ver a la persona que se acercaba, completamente ajeno a lo que le esperaba.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ De vuelta con el moreno~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Completamente decepcionado caminó a su destino pues ese día había sucedido lo mismo. A este paso nunca lograría pasar tiempo de calidad con su novio.

Suspiró y cuando giró al final del pasillo, alguien le agarró del brazo y lo metió a la fuerza en el armario del conserje. Sorprendido intentó soltarse y gritar, pero unos labios le impidieron dicha acción. Abrió los ojos a más no poder e instintivamente correspondió el beso, a la vez que sus brazos rodearon la cintura ajena para juntar ambos cuerpos aún más.

El beso no era tierno ni casto, sino todo lo contrario. Era un beso pasional, caliente y hambriento. Ambas lenguas danzaban y se enredaban entre ellas, mezclando ambas salivas en una sola. Un gemido escapó de la boca del atacante cuando el moreno mordió el labio inferior de este y aquello calentó de sobremanera al mayor. El contacto se prolongó unos minutos más, pero tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire.

-Nunca pensé que me atacarías.-comentó divertido con la voz agitada.

-Estaba harto de ver a todas esas pesadas ir detrás tuyo como perras en celo.-dijo el contrario de igual forma. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron contentos.

-Sabes... no pienso quejarme de estar en un lugar oscuro, estrecho y a solas contigo, pero... deberíamos ir a clase, ¿no crees?-dijo mirando los preciosos orbes aguamarina de su novio.

-Mmm... no.-respondió seriamente, sorprendiendo al mayor.

-¿Porqué no?-preguntó interesado.

-Pues porque llevo una semana sin poder acercarme a ti así que ahora mismo pienso pasar tiempo de calidad contigo.-respondió como si nada.

-Hmp. ¿Aunque sea en el armario del conserje?-preguntó con diversión.

-Mejor ¿no? Así nadie nos molestará.-contestó con una sonrisa de lado.

-Cierto... y como lo hagan te juro que mataré a alguien.-comentó divertido pero con un tinte de seriedad en la voz. Los ojos del menor brillaron de emoción al oírle decir aquello y rodeando su cuello con los brazos lo atrajo hasta si para darle un hambriento beso.

En ese momento le daba igual todo. Su hermana, las clases, las acosadoras de su novio... Ahora mismo él solo quería sentir a su querido moreno cerca suyo, su calor, sus besos, las manos que le abrazaban con fuerza pero a la vez con cuidado... Si... solo quería estar con el moreno sin interrupciones y sin preocuparse por nada.

Abrazó aún más fuerte el cuello ajeno y saltó, rodeando con sus piernas la cintura ajena. Sonrió contento al notar el problema que este tenía allí abajo y cuando vio los orbes llenos de pasión del mayor, pensó que quizás... no estaría tan mal si aprovechaba ese momento un poquito más de lo planeado.

Sonrió aún más al notar que el mayor estaba pensando algo parecido pues le apretó las nalgas para mantenerle más pegado a él.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~Mientras tanto~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Corría por los pasillos con un lugar en mente. Pasó ignorando los gritos de los profesores sobre no correr por los pasillos y sonrió al observar su destino.

-¿Podríais dejar en paz a mi novio?-gritó metiéndose entre las fans del castaño y este mismo.

-Hmp. Tú eres poca cosa para él. Nosotras somos mucho mejores.-gritó a su vez la que parecía la presidenta del club.

-Mmm... siempre podemos comprobar eso.-respondió algo molesto a la vez que se tronaba los dedos. Al ver aquello las mujeres retrocedieron pues todos en el instituto sabían lo bueno que era el chico en artes marciales. Pero aún así le miraron desafiantes por lo que el menor dio un paso al frente dispuesto a moler a golpes a todas esas lagartas.

Inesperadamente, sintió unos brazos rodearle y alzarlo hasta ser cargado como costal de papas en los fuertes hombros del castaño, que se había mantenido ajeno a aquella pelea.

-¡Suéltame Neji! ¡Pienso dejarles claro unas cuantas cosas!-gritó enfadado a la vez que se removía para que le soltasen.

-Lee... por mucho que me gusten tus celos, no pienso dejar que te expulsen por pelearte. Mucho menos si es por mi culpa.-le dijo seriamente.

-¡Pero-!-no terminó la frase pues cuando giró la cabeza para protestar los labios ajenos le callaron. Se sonrojó de sobremanera pues estaban en mitad del patio, con muchas personas mirando. Ahí es cuando se percató de todo el escándalo que había protagonizado y dejó dócilmente que su novio se lo llevase de allí.

Las chicas del club de admiradoras del castaño suspiraron desilusionadas pues sabían que si se volvían a acercar a su querido pelilargo el moreno las mandaría al hospital. Y ni siquiera su novio podría parle la próxima vez.

Los que presenciaron la escena sonrieron ya que por fin tendrían algo de tranquilidad a la hora del almuerzo y la comida.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~En el pasillo de la 2ª planta~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Caminaba pensando en qué hacer para que dejasen a su novio en paz, pero no se le ocurría nada. Suspiró derrotado y miró el reloj en su muñeca. Faltaba poco para que el timbre sonara y debía dirigirse hacia su aula. Por suerte le tocaba con Kakashi-sensei así que no tenía que apresurarse. Caminó con tranquilidad, perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando notó como su cara daba contra algo duro. Perdió el equilibrio y estaba a punto de caer cuando unos brazos rodearon su cintura, manteniéndolo en su sitio. Suspiró aliviado y miró hacia arriba para agradecerle a la persona que le hubiese salvado. En ese momento sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al reconocer de quién se trataba.

-Shino...-susurró sonrojado, mirándole a los ojos, o más bien gafas.

-Kiba... ¿estás bien?-preguntó con voz suave. Pensó en que debía soltar al menor pero su cuerpo no obedeció. Llevaba una semana sin poder acercarse al castaño y no tenía pensado separarse ahora que le tenía entre sus brazos.

-¡No te acerques a él!-gritó la voz de una mujer justo cuando el castaño iba a responder a la pregunta. Ambos giraron sorprendidos por el reciente grito y observaron a las fans del moreno mirar al menor con cara enojada.

-¿Qué derecho tenéis a ordenarme que no me acerque a mi novio?-preguntó un enojado castaño. Encima que se atrevían a acosar al mayor, iban y le gritaban que no se acercase a este. ¡Eso ya era el colmo!

-Hmp. Tú no tienes derecho a estar con él. Seguro que no sabes ni la mitad que nosotras sobre él.-comentó otra chica del grupo. Sus sonrisas de orgullo y superioridad aumentaron cuando el menor bajó la mirada al suelo. Era obvio que ellas sabían muchas cosas de su querido moreno, por lo tanto, eran ellas quienes tenían derecho a salir con este. Algunos alumnos que estaban dentro de las aulas se asomaron a ver que pasaba, pues estaban realmente curiosos después de oír todo aquello. El moreno iba a hablar pero alguien lo hizo antes.

-Tenéis razón. No se nada de Shino y... no quiero saberlo.-murmuró sin levantar la mirada.

-¿Has oído Shino-sama? Tú novio acaba de decir que no quiere saber nada de ti. ¿Porqué no le dejas?-habló una tercera joven. El de gafas no dijo nada pues se encontraba estupefacto después de oír las palabras de su niño. Aquello le había dolido y cuando iba a soltar la cintura de este, el castaño alzó el rostro y le besó de improvisto. Todos permanecieron en silencio, anonadados por lo que sucedía. El beso fue rápido, pero ambos quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

-No quiero saber sobre los gustos y disgustos de Shino... tampoco sobre lo que hace en su tiempo libre o como es su relación con su familia... a menos que sea él quién me lo diga.-dijo bajito, pero lo suficientemente alto para que todos los presentes le oyeran. Los ojos del moreno se abrieron enormemente al oír aquellas palabras.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó un alumno sin entender.

-Pues... que quiero descubrir todas esas cosas mientras hablo con él. Me da igual si con ello solo se un tercio de lo que ellas saben, porque... seré mucho más feliz si Shino es el que me cuenta todas y cada una de esas cosas... a si las descubro por andar acosándole.-explicó con un sonrojo en las mejillas. El mayor sonrió encantado de oír aquello y le besó con pasión.

-Yo igual... quiero saberlo todo de ti... pero solo si eres tú quién me lo dice.-le dijo una vez se separaron. El castaño asintió y sonrió contento, aún con las mejillas al rojo vivo.

En ese momento llegó el profesor del aula, despachando a todos los alumnos pues deberían estar en sus propios salones. La pareja se miró sorprendida ya que no escucharon el timbre sonar. Con un último beso el de ojos chocolate se marchó a su aula sonriendo feliz. El moreno por su parte también se dirigió a su salón, también sonriendo pues había escuchado lo más lindo que el menor podría haberle dicho.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~Aula de los mayores~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Caminaba fastidiado. Por culpa de sus estúpidas fans no había podido estar con su lindo,tierno y violable kitsune. Con un cabreo que no aguantaba ni él mismo, caminó hacia su salón. El timbre había sonado, pero se encontró con casi todos los alumnos de su clase fuera de esta. No entendió que pasaba hasta que miró en el interior y sus ojos se agrandaron. Había una persona que él conocía a la perfección sentado sobre la mesa de su pupitre.

-¿Qué haces aquí Naru? Deberías estar en tu aula.-comentó mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No tengo prisa, después de todo tengo clase con Kakashi-sensei. ¿No quieres que esté aquí?-respondió mirándole también sonriendo, pero después hizo un puchero enojado.

-Siendo sincero... me encanta verte, sobretodo en mi sitio, pero...-no terminó de hablar pues el rubio, aprovechando que el mayor se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca, le jaló del cuello de la camisa y le besó. Un gemido de sorpresa fue oído por parte de todos los espectadores, ya que no esperaban que el inocente rubio iniciase un beso tan pasional y caliente como del que estaban siendo testigos. El contacto se prolongó durante unos minutos, en los cuales el azabache había aprovechado para abrazar por la cintura y atraer el cuerpo ajeno más al suyo. Además el que este estuviese sentado en su pupitre ayudaba a la hora de facilitar el beso, pues no tenía que agacharse tanto. Una vez se separaron el ojinegro se relamió los labios, al observar la imagen de su novio: sus labios rojos e hinchados, la mirada oscurecida y llena de pasión, las mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder y un fino hilo de saliva cayendo por su mentón.

-¿Pero?-preguntó con la voz entrecortada, mirándole a los ojos.

-Heh... pero nada. Me encanta el que estés aquí... sobretodo si eso significa que puedo besarte cuanto quiera.-le susurró al oído. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del menor.

-Mmm... lo que quieras no se... pero me debes los besos de toda una semana.-respondió como niño caprichoso.

-Me encantará saldar esa deuda...-dijo divertido por la actitud de su novio. No tenía ni idea de que el rubio se comportaría así por estar celoso.

-¿Con intereses de demora?-preguntó también divertido, pero un sonrojo comenzó a hacerse presente en sus mejillas.

-Por supuesto.-amplió su sonrisa y le besó castamente esta vez.

-Bien... aclarado esto, me voy a clase.-dijo ahora el ojiazul con una sonrisa feliz en el rostro,pero cuando iba a bajar del pupitre se percató de que su novio no le había soltado la cintura todavía.

-Claro, pero antes... ¿podría preguntar sobre esta actitud tan atrevida de mi inocente novio?-cuestionó divertido. Su sonrisa se amplió al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas ajenas y el lindo puchero que hacía.

-Es que mi novio a sido muy malo conmigo esta semana.-se quejó como niño pequeño.

-Mmm... ¿y podría saber porqué?-volvió a preguntarle, acariciando la morena mejilla.

-Pues... me ha ignorado porque sus fans le estaban acosando... ¿no crees que es injusto que yo, siendo que salgo con él, no haya podido pasar ni un mísero momento a solas a su lado?-se quejó haciendo otro puchero.

-Si... muy malo... ¿y qué le propones a tu novio para que eso cambie?-cuestionó mirándole con cierto brillo de diversión en los ojos.

-Mmm... pues que como no me haga más caso pondré un anuncio en el periódico escolar anunciando que busco pareja nueva.-dijo divertido y con malicia en la mirada. El mayor frunció el ceño ante esas palabras.

-Vaya... ¿y crees que tu novio dejará que eso pase? Por lo que se es muy celoso y posesivo.-comentó mirándole fijamente.

-Eso es verdad... pero como dije... depende de él.-le dijo en un susurro al oído. Uno que le pareció muy sensual al azabache. Le estaba gustando de sobremanera esa actitud del ojiazul.

-Hmp... en ese caso... espero que estés preparado por que no pienso dejarte ni a sol ni a sombra.-susurró también en el oído ajeno. Otro escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del rubio y sonrió encantado.

-Jejejeje bueno... después de todo creo que podré soportarlo... ya que amo a mi novio y si por mi fuera no le dejaría separarse de mi ni aunque quisiera.-comentó entre divertido y avergonzado.

Los orbes negros brillaron con una emoción increíble. Nunca pensó que el rubio sería capaz de decir todo aquello, mucho menos con tanta gente como espectadora.

-Bien... entonces es un trato rubio... mi lindo y posesivo rubio.-le dijo y cuando el menor sonrió y asintió, le dio un beso tierno y lleno de ternura y amor.

Ahí fue cuando todos los demás alumnos vitorearon por ellos, haciendo sonrojar al menor de sobremanera. Se separó del azabache y este le soltó de la cintura, permitiendo que bajase del pupitre.

-Será... mejor que me vaya. No creo que al sensei le haga gracia haber perdido parte de su clase por mi culpa.-murmuró avergonzado y caminó hacia la salida del aula. Viendo como efectivamente el profesor no parecía muy contento por toda aquella interrupción, caminó más rápido. Cuando su figura desapareció por los pasillos la resta de alumnos se adentraron al salón, donde un malhumorado profesor comenzó con su lección, a sabiendas que nadie le prestaría atención después de todo lo acontecido.

El azabache solo sonrió mientras miraba por la ventana, sabiendo que ahora mismo su lindo novio estaría muy avergonzado.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~Fin de las clases.~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Los susurros de los alumnos al terminar la jornada educativa no se hicieron esperar. Todos comentaban la pelea de Lee con el club de fans de su novio; las lindas palabras de Kiba para con su morena pareja; la actitud del rubio con el azabache... y lo que más se rumoreaba era que nadie había visto a la pareja formada por moreno y pelirrojo en las dos últimas horas de clase.

Una rubia suspiró cuando terminó de recoger sus cosas. Había escuchado todos los rumores y cotilleos sobre los amigos de su hermanito y del mismo.

-Si papá se enterase que faltó a clase, se enojaría.-murmuró para sí.

-Pero fuiste tú la que no le dejó opción.-comentó alguien detrás suyo.

-Shikamaru...-susurró y se echó a sus brazos mientras lloraba.- He perdido a mi hermanito...-se quejó entre sollozos. El contrario solo la abrazó de vuelta y suspiró.

-Sé que lo hacías para protegerle, pero te habrás dado cuenta de lo decaído que ha estado esta semana por tu culpa.-comentó calmadamente.

-Pero ese tipo... le hizo daño, Shika...-murmuró enojada.

-¿Y qué? Todos cometemos errores de los que nos arrepentimos, está en la naturaleza humana. Cierto que Sai le hizo daño a tu hermano, pero también se esforzó porque este le perdonase. Por muy hermana suya que seas no tienes derecho a inmiscuirte en su vida. Después de todo es lo bastante grandecito como para decidir si quiere seguir adelante con la relación que ha iniciado o no.-le dijo seriamente. Ella le miró a los ojos y suspiró.

-Está bien... no me meteré más para separarles pero... eso no significa que vaya a permitir que le ponga la mano encima antes del matrimonio.-dijo segura y salió del salón, dispuesta a averiguar el paradero de su hermano pequeño.

Y más le valía no haber hecho nada de adultos en esas dos últimas horas porqué sino correría sangre... en específico la del moreno novio de su hermanito.

Shikamaru suspiró ante la actitud de su novia, pero no hizo nada por pararla pues era demasiado problemático meterse en todo el problema. Solo esperaba que su amigo Sai no hubiese sido tan idiota de meterle mano al hermano de su novia, o sino, sí que moriría de verdad.

Sin más caminó hacia la salida, observando como Sasuke tenía rodeada la cintura de su rubio novio mientras hablaban y caminaban hacia la salida, seguidos de un celoso y protector Deidara que era parado por su novio de no matar a su hermano pequeño; Lee se encontraba siendo llevado a caballito por su novio Neji, pues el primero parecía estar dormido; y Kiba y Shino iban caminando tomados de la mano hablando probablemente de animales, pues el castaño llevaba una revista de esa índole, que mostraba a su novio con una sonrisa.

**...Continuará...**

* * *

Por fin todo está bien entre las parejitas n.n Quedan solo tres capítulos para el final (=^w^=)


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

_Sin más caminó hacia la salida, observando como Sasuke tenía rodeada la cintura de su rubio novio mientras hablaban y caminaban hacia la salida, seguidos de un celoso y protector Deidara que era parado por su novio de no matar a su hermano pequeño; Lee se encontraba siendo llevado a caballito por su novio Neji, pues el primero parecía estar dormido; y Kiba y Shino iban caminando tomados de la mano hablando probablemente de animales, pues el castaño llevaba una revista de esa índole, que mostraba a su novio con una sonrisa._

Era sábado por la mañana, a penas daban las 9, y un lindo rubio despertaba a causa de los incesantes rayos del sol sobre su cara. Abrió sus lindos zafiros y los frotó para despertarse. Viró su atención al despertador y suspiró al ver lo temprano que era. Pensó en cerrar las cortinas y volver a dormir, pero el timbre de la casa sonó. Oyó a su hermano caminar por el pasillo para ir a abrir y sonrió divertido. Al rubio mayor no le gustaba nada madrugar, pero como sus padres fueron a una cena de negocios la noche anterior y llegaron entrada la madrugada, decidió que estos durmiesen tranquilos hasta la hora de comer, que él se haría cargo de todo.

Se estiró como gatito y se levantó de su cómoda y atrayente cama. Salió de su cuarto y caminó hasta el salón donde miró sorprendido a los visitantes.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí chicos?-preguntó sorprendido y sonriendo a sus amigos.

-Con lo que ha pasado esta semana nos hemos dado cuenta que hay muchas cosas que no nos hemos contado así que vinimos a hablar de ello.-explicó el castaño.

-Mmm... cierto.-dijo después de rememorar lo sucedido con la hermana del pelirrojo.

Hablaron de varias cosas en lo que el rubio mayor hacía el desayuno y una vez acabaron todos la comida volvieron al salón a sentarse y hablar del tema principal.

-Bueno... ¿y qué hicisteis después de iros de la discoteca?-preguntó el de ojos aguamarina mirando a sus amigos rubio y castaño.

Estos se miraron entre sí algo nerviosos y asintieron, todo bajo la mirada atenta de los demás y la del rubio mayor que fruncía el ceño molesto de solo recordar su pequeño despiste.

-Mmm... pues yo salí a hablar con la ex de Shino y estaba tan confundido después que caminé hasta llegar a un parque. Me senté a pensar un rato y cuando me iba a casa apareció Shino. Para no hacerlo largo... me dio esto y nos hicimos novios después.-explicó resumidamente. Entregó el sobre a sus amigos, pero solo con la foto pues la carta era algo que quería guardar para si mismo. Estos la vieron e intuyeron que había algo más, pero no preguntaron pues se merecía guardar algunas cosas para él.

-¿Y después?-cuestionó el mayor de ellos.

-¿Después?-dijo sin entender.

-Por lo que sé te quedaste en su casa... ¿no pasó nada?-comentó mirándole maliciosamente. El castaño se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza.

-¿En serio que no pasó nada? Estás muy sonrojado.-dijo en voz burlona el pelirrojo.

-No pasó nada. Solo nos besamos y dormimos en su cama.-murmuró avergonzado.

El castaño recordó que estaba tan nervioso que realmente no hicieron nada más que eso. Durante el camino intentó tranquilizarse, pero al estar frente a la casa del mayor todos sus nervios salieron a flote. Fue incapaz de andar sin que las piernas le temblasen cual gelatina, estuvo por tropezarse y chocar con los muebles en más de una ocasión y cuando llegó al cuarto del mayor casi se desmaya. Mientras se besaban en la cama de este su corazón latía tan fuerte que temió que el contrario lo oyera y era incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos.

Shino solo le sonrió con dulzura y le acarició tiernamente la mejilla para hacer que le viese. Cuando Kiba abrió los ojos le dio un casto beso en la frente, labios, mejillas y nariz y después se levantó de encima del menor, caminó hasta el armario y luego le entregó un pijama para que durmiese más cómodo. El castaño estaba avergonzado y se disculpó, pero el mayor solo sonrió y le dijo que era normal estar nervioso. Después de cambiarse solo le abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, y durmieron abrazados.

Pero la razón por la que el menor se había sonrojado era porque a la mañana siguiente la madre de Shino fue a despertar a su hijo, encontrándose con la imagen de ellos abrazados, y se vio desayunando con sus suegros. Estaba aún más nervioso y avergonzado que la noche anterior, pero estos resultaron aceptar la relación de buen grado y le dieron la bienvenida a la familia.

Sonrió al recordar eso último, pero decidió no decirles nada de eso a sus amigos.

-Si te quedaste a dormir allí... ¿conociste a sus padres?-preguntó perspicazmente el pelirrojo. El castaño le miró sorprendido, parecía que le hubiese leído los pensamientos. Suspiró y asintió sonrojándose otra vez.

-Por eso te sonrojaste antes.-comentó entendiéndolo todo el rubio mayor.

-Hai...-murmuró avergonzado.

-¿Y cómo se lo tomaron?-preguntó un sonriente kitsune.

-Bien... fueron muy amables conmigo e incluso amenazaron a Shino para que me tratase bien.-comentó divertido.

Todos soltaron una risita al imaginar la escena. Entonces el pelirrojo decidió a contar algo también.

-Yo... le dije a mi padre sobre mi relación con Sai.-dijo rápidamente. Los demás le miraron sorprendidos a más no poder.

-¿En serio?-preguntó un sorprendido Lee.

-Si... después de lo de Temari... decidí que no podía ser un cobarde... así que al llegar a casa hablé con él. Al principio pareció sorprendido e incluso algo molesto, pero... después suspiró y me sonrió diciendo que si estaba tan seguro de lo que sentía por él que adelante. Pero dijo que hoy quería conocer a Sai y tener una conversación con él.-finalizó con una linda sonrisa en el rostro.

Los demás también sonrieron y abrazaron al chico para darle ánimos y felicitarle.

-¿Crees que todo irá bien?-preguntó el rubio menor.

-Mmm... no lo sé, pero me prometió que haría un esfuerzo por no juzgarle y conocerle por mi bien.-dijo sonriendo.

-Eso está bien... ¿y qué hicisteis las dos últimas horas de clase de ayer?-preguntó un malicioso Deidara. El pelirrojo se sonrojó y volteó el rostro.

-Pues... pasamos tiempo juntos. Lo cierto es que nos besamos, hablamos y poco más. No hicimos algo más que eso pues sabíamos que Temari volvería a enojarse si se enteraba que Sai había intentado meterme mano justo cuando estaba accediendo a conocerle.-explicó sonrojado a más no poder, pero sonreía con cariño al recordar lo que pasó.

-Mmm... ¿Temari aceptó tu relación con él?-preguntó sorprendido Lee.

-Si. Después de clase nos buscó y no intentó matar a Sai. En realidad se disculpó con él por su comportamiento y accedió a conocerle. Aunque si le amenazó con lo que le haría si se atrevía a hacerme llorar de nuevo.-comentó algo divertido por todas las amenazas que su hermana le había dirigido a su novio.

-Genial entonces.-dijo ahora el castaño mirando con una sonrisa lo feliz que parecía estar su amigo.

-Bueno... solo quedas tu rubio.-comentó Lee y todas las miradas se centraron en el menor de los Namikaze.

-Esto me recuerda que ya tuvimos una conversación parecida antes.-dijo divertido Kiba.

-Cierto.-accedieron el resto y rieron con ganas ante el recuerdo de la reacción de Deidara al escuchar lo que tenía que decir el rubio menor.

-Atad a Deidara por si acaso.-comentó el pelirrojo mirando al mayor con una sonrisa burlona.

-No hace falta. Itachi me aseguró que no había pasado nada y decidí confiar en él.-mencionó como si nada, pero un pequeño rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

-Mmm... me da a mí que no usó solo palabras.-comentó maliciosamente el rubio menor.

-¡Naru!-gritó avergonzado y otra ronda de risas se escucharon por todo el salón de la familia Namikaze.

-Vale. Ahora si. Habla rubito. ¿Qué pasó entre Sasuke y tú después de dejar la discoteca?-preguntó el amante de los perros.

-Pues... fuimos a su casa y...

"_Ya habían llegado a la mansión Uchiha. Con algo de nervios el menor siguió a su novio hasta el salón principal. Seguidamente se sentó en el sofá mientras el azabache se sentaba a su lado._

_-¿Estás nervioso?-preguntó enternecido y divertido el mayor._

_-Es que... la última vez tú...-murmuró avergonzado pues todavía recordaba como el azabache le había abordado el día anterior cuando fue a por su trabajo y como fue que se hicieron novios._

_-Tranquilo... no es como que vaya a devorarte sin avisar.-dijo mientras acariciaba los cabellos ajenos para tranquilizar a su lindo novio._

_Poco a poco el rubio se fue relajando y se recostó contra el cuerpo del mayor, suspirando al encontrarse a gusto en el pecho ajeno._

_-Nee... Sasuke...-le llamó._

_-Dime.-murmuró en el oído contrario. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del ojiazul. Miró a los ojos oscuros de su pareja y sonrió tiernamente._

_-Realmente te quiero.-susurró con un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas._

_-Y yo a ti Naru.-dijo de igual forma para besar los dulces labios del chico que le había robado el corazón._

_El beso fue subiendo de tono poco a poco. De ser una tierna y dulce caricia evolucionó a un apasionado y excitante encuentro donde ambas lenguas batallaban entre ellas por la victoria. El rubio había recostado su cuerpo en el sofá con el mayor encima, aceptando y sometiéndose a la ferocidad con la que el azabache le besaba. Rodeó el cuello ajenos atrayendo al contrario más hacia él. Estaban en la misma posición que el día anterior, pero no le importaba. En ese momento solo quería sentir a su novio cerca suyo. Quería transmitirle todo lo que sentía por él a través de las caricias, miradas y besos que se daban._

-¡Será desgraciado!-gritó el rubio mayor interrumpiendo la narración del menor.

-¡Deidara!-gritaron el resto enojados. Ahora que la cosa se ponía interesante este tenía que interrumpir.

-¡Pero es que el muy cabrón hizo lo mismo el otro día! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre volver a atacarte de esa forma?! ¡¿Acaso no fue suficiente el que le golpeara por ello la última vez?! ¡¿Y encima sabiendo que yo no le pararía?!-siguió quejándose el mayor de todos.

-Moo... Dei-nii, si me dejaras continuar sabrías lo que pasó después... Itachi-san tuvo razón en decir que no podría hacer nada.-se quejó el menor haciendo un lindo puchero.

-Espera... ¡¿Realmente no pasó nada?!-preguntaron el resto sorprendidos. Por lo que decía estaban en una muy buena atmósfera... ¿el azabache lo dejó pasar?

-Hai... bueno como decía, estábamos besándonos en el sofá de la sala cuando la puerta se abrió de repente...

"_La habitación estaba sumergida en una dulce atmósfera. Los chicos se besaban sin pensar en nada más. Durante un segundo se separaron para mirarse a los ojos y recuperar el aliento. El rostro del rubio se encontraba rojo, con los ojos algo aguados y los labios hinchados. El azabache sonrió y cuando estaba por volver a besarle hasta dejarle sin aire la puerta se abrió._

_Ambos giraron sintiendo un vago sentimiento de deja-vú. Una mujer de mediana edad, morena, piel pálida y ojos negros les estaba mirando algo enojada. Caminó hasta donde estaban los menores y de un golpe bajó al azabache de encima del rubio._

_-¡¿Cómo puedes hacer este tipo de cosas tan pronto?! ¡No recuerdo haber criado a un pervertido!-gritó la mujer enojada._

_-Pero mamá..._

_-¡Ni peros ni peras! ¡No puedo creer que atacaras a este lindo chico al segundo día de empezar a salir!-le interrumpió. Siguió sermoneando al azabache durante un buen rato ante la mirada avergonzada y sorprendida del rubio que ya se había sentado mejor en el sofá y observaba la escena sin saber qué hacer._

_-Mikoto... podrías dejarlo estar. ¿No ves que el chico no entiende nada?-habló una profunda voz. Un hombre también de mediana edad, cabello azabache y unos ojos igual de profundos al menor de los azabaches estaba en la entrada mirando a su mujer con cansancio en el rostro._

_-¡Pero Fugaku!_

_-Pero nada.-la paró. Después de suspirar caminó hasta el rubio que le miraba nervioso.- ¿Tu eres Naruto verdad?-preguntó al menor con una media sonrisa. Este solo asintió avergonzado.- Encantado de conocerte. Mi nombre es Uchiha Fugaku y ella es Mikoto mi esposa. Somos los padres del chico que intentaba comerte hace un rato.-se presentó y comentó algo divertido al ver el sonrojo aumentar en el rostro del rubio menor._

_-Na-Namikaze Naruto... encantado Fugaku-san.-dijo nervioso el menor._

_-¡Eres tan lindo!-gritó emocionada la mujer para seguidamente abrazarle con fuerza._

_-¡Mamá suéltalo!-gritó a su vez el azabache menor._

_-¡A callar pervertido!-le gritó la mujer para después arrastrar al menor a la cocina donde procedería a interrogar al rubio."_

-Después de eso estuve hablando con Mikoto-san hasta que se hizo tarde. Ella me llevó a la habitación de invitados y dormimos los dos allí juntos, pues no se fiaba de que Sasuke no se colaría en la habitación mientras yo dormía para seguir con lo que hacíamos antes.-finalizó el rubio con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Vaya forma de conocer a tus suegros.-comentó divertido Gaara a la vez que moreno y castaño asentían de acuerdo con el pelirrojo.

-Definitivamente adoro a esa mujer.-dijo el rubio mayor con los ojos brillando de emoción. El menor solo hizo un puchero ante lo contento que estaba su hermano por lo que había contado.

-¿No sabía que sus padres estarían en casa?-preguntó Lee curioso.

-Los padres de Itachi y Sasuke suelen pasar mucho tiempo trabajando y viajando por ello. Aunque yo tampoco sabía que habían vuelto.-explicó el mayor.

-Sobre eso... al parecer llegaron antes de que os fueseis a la discoteca. Habían decidido cogerse un tiempo libre del trabajo y por eso estaban en casa. Como siempre trabajaban Sasuke no recordó que estaban allí.-respondió el ojiazul.

-¿Tu ya los conocías Deidara?-preguntó ahora el castaño.

-Mmm... si. Como he ido a casa de Ita varias veces... conocí a sus padres hace un par de años. En realidad, Mikoto-san siempre me dijo que le gustaría que fuese su hijo y que seguro que haría buena pareja con Itachi. Además, también dijo que si alguna vez Ita hacía algo que no me gustara se lo dijese que ella se encargaría de él.-comentó el mayor ruborizado.

-A mi igual. Me comentó que lo único bueno que tienen sus hijos son las parejas que han conseguido.-dijo divertido el menor.

Todos rieron por lo dicho. En ese momento escucharon la puerta de entrada cerrarse de un fuerte golpe. Voltearon sorprendidos y vieron a la pelirroja madre de los rubios mirando hacia la entrada con preocupación en la cara.

-¿Mamá?-preguntaron ambos rubios sin entender.

-Lo siento chicos... bajamos al escucharles hablar y... vuestro padre oyó lo que dijisteis de los hermanos Uchiha.-les dijo y los chicos se vieron preocupados. De seguro su padre ahora estaría furioso e iría a casa de sus novios a hacerles algo horrible.

Sin preocuparse por cambiarse de ropa salieron corriendo en dirección a la mansión Uchiha. Tenían que evitar que su padre matara a sus novios.

Los demás se miraron preocupados, pero la mujer solo les sonrió y les mandó a casa pues ella también iría. Por fin sus hijos habían encontrado a alguien de quién enamorarse y no iba a dejar que su marido lo estropeara. Ellos parecían tan felices que... no quería que por los celos paternos esas sonrisas que iluminarían hasta el más oscuro callejón se apagasen.

Con decisión salió de la casa y caminó en la misma dirección que el resto de su familia.

**...Continuará...**

* * *

Otra charla entre los amigos y ahora... ¡Minato entrará en acción! ¿Los Uchihas saldrán vivos de su encuentro con el rubio mayor?


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

_Sin preocuparse por cambiarse de ropa salieron corriendo en dirección a la mansión Uchiha. Tenían que evitar que su padre matara a sus novios._

_Los demás se miraron preocupados, pero la mujer solo les sonrió y les mandó a casa pues ella también iría. Por fin sus hijos habían encontrado a alguien de quién enamorarse y no iba a dejar que su marido lo estropeara. Ellos parecían tan felices que... no quería que por los celos paternos esas sonrisas que iluminarían hasta el más oscuro callejón se apagasen._

_Con decisión salió de la casa y caminó en la misma dirección que el resto de su familia._

Caos. Aquella era la única palabra con la cual se podía describir el estado de la habitación en ese preciso momento. Gente gritando, sonido de golpes y cosas cayendo al suelo con su consecuente rompimiento, dado que fuese de cerámica o cristal, como fue el caso de un jarrón decorativo que anterior a todo ese desastre reposaba tranquilamente sobre la mesa del comedor.

Aquella situación es la que se encontró una mujer pelirroja de ojos azul marino al entrar en la estancia. Intentó tranquilizarse para no golpear a nadie, pues eso solo añadiría más leña al fuego, pero al ver como uno de los jóvenes morenos comenzaba a ponerse azul a causa de la falta de aire estalló.

-¡NAMIKAZE MINATO SUELTALE YA!-gritó y notó como todos en la sala se tensaban y paraban de hacer lo que estuvieran haciendo.

Su marido soltó al joven moreno, mirándole con terror en los ojos, mientras su hijo menor se acercó preocupado al de ojos negros.

-¿Estás bien Sasuke?-le preguntó preocupado a más no poder.

-Bueno… ten-iendo…. en cuenta….. que casi...me estrangulan… hasta morir…. supongo que…. Si…-logró responder con dificultar este, pues su voz estaba ronca y parecía que hacía un intento sobrehumano para conseguir que a sus pulmones le llegase el aire necesario sin comenzar a toser ni sentir ardor en la garganta.

Una mujer de la edad de la pelirroja corrió hasta el menor y le entregó un vaso con agua. Este agradeció y con ayuda de su querido novio rubio consiguió beberlo entero.

Por otra parte el moreno mayor, el novio del hijo mayor de los Namikaze, se sentaba acariciándose la cabeza pues había recibido un fuerte golpe en ella minutos antes y se sentía bastante mareado.

-Ita… ¿estás bien? ¿Duele mucho?-le cuestionó con preocupación en la voz y ojos el rubio mayor.

-Estoy bien… duele un poco, pero se me pasará.-respondió sonriéndole con cariño para tranquilizarle, pues no le gustaba nada ver esa expresión en el lindo rostro de su novio.

Con cuidado y gentileza el ojiazul ayudó al de ojos noche a levantarse del suelo, después de inspeccionar la herida y ver que solo había un pequeño chichón allí, fue que se tranquilizó.

Un silencio abrumador cubrió la sala después de esos leves intercambios entre Namikazes y Uchihas. Los rubios seguían preocupados por sus morenos y les ayudaron a sentarse en la mesa del comedor. Se sentaron cada uno junto a su ojinoche y revisaron que no tuvieran alguna herida.

La señora Uchiha miró la escena con una sonrisa dulce en los labios, pues esos lindos chicos realmente querían a sus hijos y, podía apostar su mano, a que estos también amaban con locura a los ojiazules pues solo hacía falta con ver esa mirada llena de un brillo de ternura y amor que cargaban.

-¿Por qué no se sientan y hablamos tranquilamente?-invitó el patriarca de la familia Uchiha al notar el tenso ambienta que procedía del matrimonio Namikaze.

Sin decir nada ambos se sentaron en la mesa frente a las dos parejas y el rubio mayor volvió a sentir impulsos de saltarles encima a los morenos cuando vio que uno acariciaba el rostro de su bebé, Naruto por ser el menor, y el otro la mano de su niño, el mayor en este caso.

Largos minutos pasaron donde nadie dijo palabra alguna hasta que todos los presentes oyeron la puerta abrirse. Por ella entró otro moreno de ojos negros y piel pálida.

-Sai… cariño ¿no fuiste a conocer al padre de tu novio?-este solo asintió confundido por toda aquella atmósfera tan pesada que se sentía.

Vio como habían sillas en el suelo, jarrones rotos, pinturas torcidas y otras también en el suelo. Parecía que un tornado hubiese arrasado con la sala.

-Si… pero le llamaron de urgencia del trabajo y se marchó. Aunque fue mejor de lo que esperaba en un comienzo.-dijo escuetamente.- ¿Qué demonios ha sucedido aquí de todos modos?-preguntó mirando a todos los presentes.

-Nuestros padres se enteraron que salimos con Sasuke e Itachi y este vino para intentar matarles.-dijo resumidamente el rubio menor.

-¡Eso es porque estos desgraciados se atrevieron a meteros mano!-gritó el rubio mayor enojado y fulminando con la mirada a los Uchiha menores.

-Primero: que nuestros hijos hayan decidido comenzar a salir no es como para enojarse de esta forma. Segundo: ya son grandecitos como para escoger pareja y/o tenerla simplemente. Y tercero: lo que hagan en la intimidad es cosa suya, no nuestra, siempre y cuando ambos estén de acuerdo y tomen precauciones básicas.-razonó la única mujer morena de la estancia. El mayor estuvo por replicar, pero la mirada enojada de su mujer le hizo callar.

-Ya veo…-murmuró a la vez que una gota le bajaba por la sien.- ¿Es que todos los padres de donceles son iguales?-dijo para si mismo.- El de Gaara también quiso saltarme encima y si no fuese por Temari ahora mismo ya habría muerto.-comentó en voz baja a la vez que suspiraba cansado.

-¿Temari te ayudó? Pensé que no te tragaba por eso de pervertir a su dulce e inocente hermano pequeño.-dijo divertido el moreno menor que ya se encontraba mejor gracias al agua y las caricias de su niño rubio en la espalda.

-Para empezar Gaara no es tan inocente como ella cree y segundo, después de todo lo que ocurrió la semana pasada, decidió que nos apoyaría y me daría una oportunidad. Claro que no sin antes amenazarme de todas las formas imaginables y por imaginar.-respondió entre molesto y cansado.

-Eso es cierto…. Gaara tiende a hacer comentarios muy subidos de tono desde antes de empezar a salir con Sai, además que le encanta molestar y avergonzar a los demás con ellos, por lo que no es culpa suya que el pelirrojo sea como es.-explicó el rubio pelilargo de forma divertida, pero sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de su moreno novio el cual tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro, pues todavía se sentía algo mareado del golpe propiciado por el rubio mayor.

-¿Si te saltó encima por qué dices que fue mejor de lo que esperabas?-preguntó confundido Itachi.

-Pues… el golpe me lo merecía por hacer llorar a Gaara, pero después se mostró muy razonable y comprensivo. Le aseguré que era imposible hacerle siempre feliz, que algunas veces pelearíamos, seguro que por mi culpa la mayoría de ellas, pero que me esforzaría tanto como fuese posible de arreglar las cosas cuanto antes.-dijo serenamente con una mirada decidida.

Todos los morenos sonrieron pues en la educación que sus padres les dieron, les dejaron muy claro que la felicidad no dura eternamente, que aunque no queramos la tristeza y el dolor forman parte de la vida, y uno tiene que esforzarse cada día por demostrarle a esa persona especial que te importa. Se puede discutir y sufrir por ello, pero solo se fracasa cuando uno se rinde y no intenta solucionar el problema.

-Vaya… eso es bastante maduro para un mocoso de tu edad…-dijo el rubio mayor, pero sudó la gota gorda cuando recibió un golpe en su cabeza. -Auch...Ku-kushina…. Yo solo…-intentó hablar el mayor de los rubio, pero una mirada fulminante de su mujer hizo que se callara. Definitivamente esta se convertía en un verdadero demonio cuando se enojaba y sabía por experiencia, años de su juventud con ella, que era mejor no intentar calmarla con palabras pues aquello solo servía para enfadarla más todavía.

-Mi-na-to…será mejor que te calles.-amenazó con aura asesina. Suspiró y miró a los presentes que comprendieron perfectamente que dejarían el tema de Sai y Gaara para después, que ahora se centrarían en la situación actual entre los jóvenes de ambas familias.- Te dije que nuestros hijos ya son grandecitos para comenzar a salir con alguien y que por mucho que lo intentes ellos seguirán creciendo.-le dijo con voz molesta. A continuación volvió a suspirar y relajó su expresión al igual que su tono de voz.- Hace tiempo que dejaron de ser bebés como para necesitar que los vigiles y protejas las 24 horas del día. Así que deja de comportarte como un padre neurótico, sobreprotector y estúpido porque si sigues así nuestros niños no tendrán la confianza para contarte este tipo de cosas. Y todo lo que acaba de pasar ha sido a causa de tu mala actitud frente a la posibilidad de que ellos se hagan mayores.-giró a ver a su marido con cariño el cual agachó la cabeza apenado.- Deja que vivan, sufran y disfruten porque así es la vida. No puedes evitar que haya ocasiones donde salgan lastimados, pero estarás ahí para consolarles cuando eso pase y cuando sean felices ,de igual forma, compartirás ese sentimiento con ellos.-le dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de su marido el cual seguía con el rostro agachado y sollozando como un niño pequeño.

-Pero Kushina… no importa cuanto crezcan siempre serán mis bebés.-se quejó haciendo un puchero.

-Lo sabemos papá… pero aún y así tenemos que vivir nuestra vida…-comentó el rubio menor.

-Y eso incluye encontrar pareja, salir de casa de tanto en tanto… irnos de ella cuando crezcamos y seguramente formar nuestra propia familia…-siguió el rubio pelilargo. El padre de familia frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento de sus bebés dejando su hogar para irse junto a quién sabe quién y a saber dios dónde.

-Pero eso no pasará enseguida. Todavía somos jóvenes como para independizarnos, pero ya va siendo hora que podamos salir con alguien románticamente.-continuó el menor.

-Así es… eres muestro padre y te adoramos, pero no serás siempre el único hombre en nuestra vida.-finalizó el otro mirando a su progenitor con decisión.

Este suspiró frustrado, triste y, extrañamente, algo feliz al notar lo mucho que habían crecido sus niños. Siempre supo que llegaría el momento en el cual ellos decidirían seguir avanzando junto a un hombre, pero para él siempre sería pronto el verles ir. Pero le hacía feliz ver lo decididos que estaban de afrontar esta nueva etapa en su vida.

-Siempre habéis hecho lo que habéis querido. Nunca dudasteis de lo que queríais, sin importar lo difícil que fuese, así que no me queda de otra que aceptar que este es el camino que escogisteis. Aunque os aviso Uchihas que como no les tratéis como se merecen os castraré personalmente para evitar que vuestros genes se propaguen por el mundo.-habló con una sonrisa triste pero dulce, para luego amenazar a los morenos y mirarles enojado.

-Como dijo Sai… nosotros haremos lo posible porque sean felices y no se arrepientan de decidir estar con nosotros.-dijo Sasuke seriamente. El otro moreno no dijo nada, pero miró al mayor con los ojos más decididos que alguna vez vio. Sonrió al notar que este par de chicos realmente atesoraban a sus bebés.

-Bueno… con esto solucionado…. Creo que no nos hemos presentado.-comentó divertida la única mujer morena.

-Cierto… Bueno pues yo soy Uzumaki Kushina. Él cabezón y sobreprotector que intentó acabar con sus hijos es mi marido, Namikaze Minato. Por último, aunque ya lo debes saber, ellos dos son Namikaze Deidara y Naruto nuestros lindos, adorables y violables hijos los cuales ahora salen formalmente con esos dos jóvenes de ahí.-se presentó divertida la mujer a la vez que sus hijos se sonrojaban ante las palabras que la mujer había dicho para describirles.

-¡Mamá!-se quejaron a la vez, pero esta solo les sonrió entretenida por la reacción de ambos chicos.

-Vamos… ni que fuese la primera vez que alguien os describe así y segurísimamente tampoco será la última.-comentó y rió al ver que la sonrisa de los morenos menores pasó a ser un ceño fruncido al mencionar lo último.

-Los únicos que pueden decir que son lindos y violables somos nosotros.-murmuraron ambos de forma celosa y posesiva. Las dos mujeres rieron divertidas.

-Ya hijos… que otra persona lo diga no importa pues ahora mismo vosotros sois los que salís con ellos y mientras no les toquen las cosas estarán bien.-les dijo la morena a sus hijos. De verdad que era divertido a más no poder verles con ese comportamiento tan celoso, posesivo y protector que tenían estos con respecto a sus parejas. El rubio mayor no pudo evitar sonreír pues esos chicos realmente cuidaría de sus bebés, ya que eran igual que él cuando comenzó a salir con su pelirroja mujer.

-Idiotas…-murmuraron los rubios y golpearon el brazo del contrario avergonzados a más no poder. No les disgustaba para nada esa demostración de posesividad, pero si que era un poco vergonzoso que lo mostraran frente a sus progenitores.

-Bien… yo soy Uchiha Mikoto y el hombre tan callado de aquí es mi marido Fugaku. Nuestros hijos son los que no dejan ni a sol ni a sombra a los suyos. El mayor es Itachi y el menor Sasuke. Siento que sean tan pervertidos ambos, pero mientras estén en esta casa no pienso dejar que se pasen ni un pelo con mis bellos nueros. Al menos no tan pronto.-dijo divertida, pero añadió lo último al ver el aura deprimida que rodeó a ambos jóvenes después de oír que no podrían hacer nada con esas bellezas que tienen por pareja.

-Jejejeje cierto que Itachi se pasa a veces, pero les aseguro que sabemos negarnos si esto sucede.-comentó divertido el rubio de cabello largo.- Aunque ya me aseguraré yo que Sasuke cumpla con ello.-dijo con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro. El rubio mayor se sintió muy orgulloso de su hijo mientras que la única pelirroja suspiró ante el parecido entre su marido y su hijo mayor. Ambos sobreprotegían demasiado al menor de la familia.

-Pues bien que tú la última vez hiciste cosas que no debías con Itachi.-dijo sorprendentemente para todos el rubio menor mirando a su hermano mayor de forma maliciosa.

-¡Naruto!-le reprochó este sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-Nada de "¡Naruto!". Te dije que dejaras a Sasuke en paz Dei-nii. Si no quiero algo ya lo diré, pero mientras tu sigas haciendo esas cosas con Ita-nii no pienso dejar que molestes a Sasuke.-le dijo mirándole molesto. Estaba harto de la actitud de su hermano frente a su pareja y se lo iba a dejar muy claro el como estaban las cosas en ese momento. El moreno le miró con fascinación ante sus palabras y le abrazó la cintura con un brazo atrayendo el cuerpo contrario más al suyo. El rubio se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada ni intentó apartarse.

-Pe-pero…-intentó refutar, pero no le salí nada coherente.

-Ni pero ni peras. Ya has oído a tu hermano. Al igual que a ti a él no le gusta que le controlen ni prohíban cosas así que deja que decida por si mismo y se cuide como quiera. Después de todo si necesitara ayuda siempre la pediría, pues para eso está la familia. No estamos para molestar y cuestionar sus decisiones a todo momento.-intervino la ojiazul la cual se ganó una sonrisa brillante de su hijo menor y un puchero de tanto padre como hijo mayor. Una gota le cayó por la sien ante la reacción de ambos rubios mayores.

Los demás rieron al ver esa pequeña rencilla familiar. Continuaron hablando hasta bien entrada la noche donde los mayores Namikaze se marcharon a su hogar, dejando a sus hijos con la familia Uchiha. Al principio los padres de estos, sobretodo Mikoto, quiso que los menores durmieran en habitaciones separadas de sus hijos, pero su marido le recordó la conversación de aquella tarde. Ya eran mayorcitos para hacer lo que quisieran así que desistió de su idea.

Ambos les desearon buenas noches y se marcharon a su propio cuarto. Sai se fue a casa de su lindo pelirrojo pues este le llamó diciéndole que su padre le invitaba a cenar y quedarse a dormir. No supo si aquello sería bueno o malo, pero no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con su adorable novio así que no cuestionó nada y se fue para allá sin perder ni un segundo.

Mientras tanto ambos rubios quedaron a solas en la misma habitación que sus respectivas parejas. No sabían que pasaría aquella noche, pero estaban seguros de que las palabras dichas aquella tarde eran completamente ciertas. Si estos se pasaban de la raya los pararían…. ¿o no?

**...Continuará...**

* * *

¡Por fin las familias se conocen! Naru plantándole cara a su hermano en plan: "¿Por qué debo dejar de hacerlo yo cuando tú lo haces también?" ¡Toma zasca! Mikoto y Kushina llevándose bien es canon para mí (pongo la mano en el fuego de que dada la oportunidad, en el anime ambas se llevarían de maravilla) ¡Un cap. para el final!


	18. Chapter 18

**Finalmente puedo poner lo siguiente: ADVERTENCIA LEMON (=^W^=)**

* * *

**Capitulo 18**

Se encontraban sobre la mullida cama, besándose con todo el amor y cariño que podían transmitir en aquel acto. Eran encuentros dulces y castos entre ambos labios sin intensificar nada de momento. El rubio pasó sus brazos por el cuello ajeno acariciando levemente la nuca y cabellos del contrario mientras que el mencionado se acomodaba mejor sobre el cuerpo del más pequeño dejando caer levemente su cuerpo sobre el contrario, sin llegar a aplastarle pero si compartiendo calor corporal. Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo del mayor ante las acciones del menor e inevitablemente rozó sus partes más íntimas con las del contrario el cual gimió entre las bocas de ambos.

En algún momento la intensidad de aquel pequeño y dulce contacto había sido intensificado pues ambas lenguas exploraban la cavidad contraria de forma desesperada, ambos buscando ganar aquella batalla, de la cual salió victorioso el azabache pues logró la sumisión total de la contraparte, dejándole hacer lo que quisiera en su boca.

Se separaron por la falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos fijamente. Azul contra negro. Cielo y oscuridad se encontraron. Podían observar la pasión y lujuria en los orbes contrarios y, sin poder ni querer evitarlo, el moreno se relamió los labios hambriento de seguir probando al rubio de forma tan íntima como aquella. El de cabellos dorados gimió al sentir su boca volver a ser atacada de forma tan salvaje y desbordante de pensamientos e intenciones pecaminosas. No quería admitirlo, pero le encantaba provocar todas esas sensaciones en el mayor.

Él no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia en el ámbito amatorio, por ello le hacía muy feliz ser capaz de provocar en el mayor aquella lujuria desmedida. Significaba que estaba haciendo las cosas bien y no había otra cosa que le pudiera hacer más feliz en ese preciso momento.

Siguieron besándose hasta perder la noción del tiempo. Ambos sentían lo excitado que se encontraba el otro pues sus pelvis seguían juntas, rozándose entre ellas, aumentando tanto la excitación como el calor que les embargaba en ese momento. Los gemidos ahogados entre las bocas por parte del rubio, agudos y necesitados, hacían contraste con los roncos y guturales del mayor. Era un contraste obvio, pero se complementaban a la perfección.

-Sa-sasuke... deb-deberíamos... parar.-comentó entre besos en forma de susurro el ojiazul.

-Mmm... ¿realmente... quieres que... paremos Naru?-preguntó con su voz ronca que logró que una descarga eléctrica recorriera toda la espina dorsal del menor.

-Mhng...yo...no...se...-murmuró contra los labios ajenos. El contrario entendió lo que este quería decir. No estaba seguro de continuar a causa de su falta de experiencia en ese ámbito, pero tampoco quería detenerse por que aquello se sentía demasiado bien como para pararlo ahora. Fue entonces que decidió separarse de los adictivos labios contrarios pues de seguir así se pasaría toda la noche devorándolos hasta dejarlos completamente hinchados y rojos.

-¿Sabes...? No hace falta hacerlo hasta el final.-comentó con voz dulce mientras acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla del rubio. Este cerró los ojos y suspiró contento cual gato consentido. Volvió a abrir los orbes zafiro que poseía y miró a los pozos negros del mayor fijamente.

-¿Eso está bien para ti?-preguntó un poco nervioso y preocupado.

-Solo quiero que te sientas cómodo estando junto a mi. No hace falta que hagamos cosas tan íntimas si no te sientes a gusto con ello.-respondió sinceramente el de cabellos negros.

-Yo... no se si hacerlo hasta el final, pero... se que me siento cómodo junto a ti y me gusta estar contigo de esta manera.-susurró avergonzado a más no poder de haber dicho tal cosa frente al mayor.

-Eso es bueno... por que a mi también me gusta pasar tiempo así contigo.¿Por qué no seguimos y vemos hasta donde estás dispuesto a llegar?-animó y solo recibió un asentimiento del menor en respuesta.

Soltando una leve risita, apenas audible para los oídos contrarios, bajó con sus labios besando la frente, la nariz, cada mejilla, los labios ajenos hasta llegar al cuello del contrario donde se tomó la libertad de comenzar a besar, lamer y morder esa deliciosa y tentadora carne. El rubio olía tan bien, a flores y miel, que no podía evitar querer probar su sabor y ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo a conciencia.

Marcó su cuello de forma casi desesperada, pero siempre con el cuidado de no hacer ningún tipo de daño al poseedor de dicha parte. En realidad este se encontraba aguantando los suspiros y gemidos que la acción del moreno provocaba en su cuerpo, aunque algunos lograban escapar de sus labios, tapados por su mano derecha.

-No lo hagas...quiero escucharte.-dijo el mayor apartando el apéndice contrario y besando castamente los labios ajenos, para luego volver a bajar a la clavícula y morder levemente haciendo otra marca.

-Piensas... ¿marcar... todo mi... cuerpo?-preguntó entre suspiros el rubio algo divertido y avergonzado.

-Hasta el más mínimo rincón... No quiero que nadie más toque lo que me pertenece.-dijo con la voz entrecortada haciendo al rubio sonrojar profundamente.

-Ca-cállate...-murmuró avergonzado volteando el rostro hacia otro lado evitando los profundos ojos negros que le miraban divertido pero al mismo tiempo con cariño.

-Mmm... no creo que pueda.-comentó soltando una risita divertida provocando que un puchero apareciera en el rostro ajeno.

-Sasuke...-se quejó lindamente para ser acallado por un tierno y casto beso el cual se profundizó mucho más al cabo de unos pocos minutos.

-Me encanta molestarte de esta forma ¿sabias?-le susurró al oído y el menor asintió como respuesta provocando la sonrisa ladeada en su pálido rostro.

-Solo sigue y calla.-murmuró apenado el ojiazul mirándole con ojos llorosos. Las manos del moreno no habían estado quietas en todo el rato que llevaban hablando y tanto estímulo comenzaba a ser demasiado para su inexperimentado cuerpo. Sentía la sangre hervir, su temperatura corporal subir y la respiración agitada y entrecortada.

Sabía que cierta parte suya anhelaba el toque del contrario y por lo que notaba este también parecía estar llegando a su límite, eso teniendo en cuenta que podía sentir la cadera contraria apretarse contra la suya de una forma tan condenadamente caliente que hacía sentir su mente en blanco por momentos.

Además que los besos que el mayor le proporcionaba hacían todo su cuerpo temblar y su mente parecía apagarse de tanto en tanto. Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía atrajo al moreno por le cuello y volvió a darle un apasionado beso que duró minutos. Se separaron tiempo después con las respiraciones aceleradas y luchando por hacer llegar el aire a sus pulmones.

Ni corto ni perezoso el ojinegro volvió su ataque al cuello ajeno, esta vez bajando hasta el pecho del contrario, percatándose que en algún momento de aquel acalorado beso le había quitado la camiseta a su novio y él sin darse cuenta. Sonrió para sus adentros y continuó con lo suyo. Acarició toda la piel expuesta y besó cada rincón todavía sin profanar.

El rubio gimió sin contenerse cuando las caricias pasaron a sus pezones y se quedó sin respiración cuando una lamida del mayor le provocó una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo entero.

-Sasuke...-gimió con voz suplicante y el mayor volvió a sonreír de lado. Le encantaba ser capaz de producir esas reacciones y expresiones en el menor.

-Dime...-instó a seguir el moreno a su novio.

-Mmm... sigue...-murmuró olvidándose de la vergüenza de minutos atrás.

-Como ordenes.-comentó y siguió con lo suyo.

Por su parte el toque del moreno casi que le quemaba de lo caliente que sentía su piel, pero era una sensación tan agradable que no quería que acabara. Se retorció debajo del cuerpo contrario provocando que ambas pelvis se encontrara y rozaran. El jadeo que escapó de los labios de ambos fue de sorpresa y excitación contenida.

Sin poder evitarlo ambas caderas comenzaron a moverse al mismo compás aumentando la sensación de goce y calentura que sus cuerpos pedían a gritos que fuese satisfecha de una buena vez.

Dejando de pensar la mano del ojinoche bajó hasta los pantalones del rubio y sin preguntar comenzó a masajear aquella parte por encima de la tela. El gemido de sorpresa que escapó de los labios ajenos provocó que una corriente de excitación bajara directo al miembro del azabache.

A continuación desabrochó el pantalón del menor lentamente y le miró a los ojos para pedir permiso sin necesidad de palabras el cual le fue concedido mediante un leve asentimiento de la cabeza contraria.

Sin esperar más comenzó a acariciarle lo mejor que podía teniendo en cuenta la posición en la cual se encontraban. Los gemidos y jadeos del menor eran cada vez más fuertes y agudos hasta que el moreno le tapó la boca con la suya cuando pocos minutos después el rubio terminó y estaba a punto de gritar del placer.

Con la respiración agitada ambos se miraron a los ojos y volvieron a besarse, solo que esta vez de manera más lenta y dulce.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó con voz floja como temiendo romper el momento si hablaba más alto. El rubio asintió y entonces recordó que el moreno todavía seguía excitado y con el miembro siendo asfixiado por la tela del pantalón. Sonriendo maliciosamente apretó con su mano la entrepierna ajena y sonrió aún más al oír el jadeo quedo que soltó la boca contraria.

-¿Quieres que te de una mano con eso o prefieres otra cosa?-le susurró al oído de forma provocadora. El azabache le miró sorprendido y encantado a partes iguales. ¿Donde se había ido el rubio avergonzado y nervioso? No lo sabía, pero en ese momento le gustaba mucho la actitud que este había tomado.

-Siempre y cuando seas tú hazlo como quieras.-contraatacó de la misma forma y vio al rubio relamerse los labios con lujuria. Sus orbes estaban más oscuros de lo normal, sus cabellos revueltos y el sudor bajando por su frente y cuello. En definitiva era la visión más excitante que alguna vez logró ver con sus propios ojos y por supuesto que la quería solo para él.

-Bien... entonces creo que hay algo que sobra.-comentó divertido y en seguida empujó el cuerpo del mayor hasta que este quedó sentado, mirándole desconcertado.

Soltando una risita divertida bajó su cabeza y comenzó a desabrochar el cierre del pantalón con los dientes, para luego deshacerse por completo de las molestas prendas que todavía cubrían el cuerpo ajeno e impedían que pudiera tocarlo y mirarlo en todo su esplendor. Todavía quedaba la camisa, pero sin decir nada, todavía estupefacto por los actos tan atrevidos del rubio, él mismo se deshizo de ella lanzándola a cualquier parte de la habitación sin importarle en lo más mínimo donde esta acabara.

Ambos estaban sorprendidos que llegados a este punto nadie les hubiera interrumpido todavía, pero tampoco se iban a quejar para nada. Ansiaban tener un momento tan íntimo como aquel desde hacía un tiempo y no iban a desaprovechar la oportunidad, más el azabache que el rubio.

Con cuidado y un poco nervioso el ojiazul sacó la lengua para pasarla por el miembro del contrario el cual gimió flojo al sentir el cálido apéndice contrario sobre aquella parte. No era un trabajo de profesional, pero el de piel canela le ponía mucho empeño así que el azabache se limitó a disfrutar del momento. No todos los días tienes a un ángel complaciendo tus zonas erógenas con esa pequeña, deliciosa y rosada boca que le tragaba tan bien.

Los movimientos del rubio se volvieron más atrevidos algo más confiado al oír los jadeos roncos de su novio así que se introdujo el miembro en la boca y comenzó a subir y bajar con cuidado. Sabía que no era perfecto, pero al ojinoche parecía gustarle así que ya tendría tiempo de practicar de ahora en adelante, por el momento solo disfrutaría de hacerle aquello a su novio.

El tiempo siguió y sus movimientos parecían surtir efecto porque el mayor le acariciaba el cabello y le indicaba el movimiento que debía seguir a veces más rápido y otras más lento pues este no quería correrse en un momento cercano sino que tenía pensado aguantar y hacer que el contacto durara lo más posible.

Fueron minutos más tarde que se vio sin posibilidades de aguantar más así que avisando al menor, el cual solo asintió mirándole con los ojos acuosos, se vino, llenando la cavidad ajena al completo hasta el punto en que un poco del líquido blanquecino comenzó a escaparse y bajar por la barbilla ajena.

-No... hacía falta... que lo tragaras...-dijo entre respiraciones pues le faltaba el aire y cerró los ojos algo cansado por el placer que había sentido al correrse.

-Bueno... pero quise intentarlo.-murmuró a su vez el menor con las mejillas sonrojadas. Se acarició la mandíbula pues la tenía algo adolorida de tenerla tanto tiempo abierta.

-Jajaja... pues hiciste un gran trabajo...-susurró mirando con amor al contrario y al notar su sonrojo sonrió divertido. Al parecer la vergüenza había vuelto al cuerpo de su querido y precioso novio.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, ambos regularizando sus propias respiraciones. Sin decir nada el menor se colocó en cuatro sobre su novio, el cual no se percató porque seguía con los ojos cerrados, y le besó por toda la cara. Primero fue la frente, luego la nariz, seguido de las mejillas y finalmente en los labios. Eran pequeños y dulces contactos que gustaron y tranquilizaron al mayor, el cual se sentía en una nube teniendo los mimos del lindo rubito.

-Nee… ¿quieres seguir un poquito más?-preguntó en voz baja y algo cohibido el de ojos zafiro sobre el cuello ajeno, donde estaba escondiendo su rostro para que el contrario no viese su enorme sonrojo.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó algo sorprendido, pero igualmente esperanzado pues tenía muchas ganas de demostrarle a su novio cuanto le deseaba. Por respuesta solo recibió un leve movimiento afirmativo de cabeza contraria.

-¿Así o cambiamos?-volvió a cuestionar y esta vez el menor le miró con una adorable expresión de confusión en el rostro.- Me refiero a si seguimos en esta posición o cambiamos a otra.-comentó algo divertido al tiempo en que acariciaba tiernamente el cabello ajeno. Avergonzado el poseedor de zafiros solo negó con la cabeza y dejó caer el rostro contra el pecho níveo, con cuidado de no aplastar a este.-De acuerdo.-comentó adorando las acciones del rubio.

Sin decir nada le quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos, dejándole en igual condición que su persona, la cual es completamente desnudo. A continuación estiró el brazo hasta la mesilla de noche que se encontraba a su izquierda y del primer cajón sacó un bote de lubricante junto a preservativos. Por primera vez en su vida agradeció a su hermano y su primo por ser un par de pervertidos sin remedio, pues aquellos objetos se lo habían regalado en su cumpleaños, meses atrás, alegando que los necesitaría en un futuro cuando encontrara una pareja. En realidad lo habían hecho para molestar al azabache, pero no sabían lo bien que estaba resultando para él el tenerlos en ese preciso momento.

Sin perder más tiempo roció ese líquido frío en sus manos y comenzó a pasarlo por la espalda del rubio, masajeándola, y calentando el cuerpo contrario en el proceso. Bajó hasta la espalda baja y siguió por los glúteos y piernas ajenas. Las caricias estaban surgiendo su efecto pues la temperatura corporal del rubio estaba subiendo rápidamente, un seguido de corrientes eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo libremente y el bello se le estaba poniendo de punta cada vez que el moreno movía las manos en su zona sur. De sus labios salían gemidos quedos y jadeos ahogados que demostraban lo bien que se estaba sintiendo en aquel momento.

Comprobando que el menor ya se encontraba más relajado y predispuesto comenzó a acariciar en círculos la entrada de este, el cual soltó un respingo de sorpresa y un jadeo de excitación, pero no le detuvo. Su mente se nublaba y sentía que quería hacer muchas más cosas placenteras con el moreno. Animado por la respuesta introdujo un dedo en el estrecho pasaje y lo movió lentamente, esperando a que el rubio se acostumbrara a la extraña sensación de ser invadido.

Cuando notó que la resistencia era menor y la respiración contraria se había normalizado añadió el segundo. El proceso siguió así unos minutos más hasta que llegaron a los cuatro dedos pues por nada del mundo el azabache se arriesgaría a causarle daño a su adoración rubia. Llegados a ese punto el ojiazul tenía los ojos llorosos, la respiración agitada, el cuerpo perlado en sudor, todo su cuerpo temblaba de excitación y sobretodo su entrada gritaba por ser estimulada más.

Cuando el ojinoche retiró sus falanges de la cálida cavidad del de piel canela sintió como esta intentaba succionarla de vuelta hacia dentro. Aquel acto inconsciente por parte del rubio logró excitarlo aún más de lo que ya lo estaba. Tragó saliva para tranquilizarse y agarró las caderas contrarias, posicionando el cuerpo ajeno mejor sobre el propio.

Miró al rubio a los ojos y este asintió entendiendo el mensaje detrás de los orbes oscuros del azabache. Sin decir nada el de ojos zafiro cogió uno de los condones y lo colocó en el apéndice del azabache para, a continuación, acomodarse con sus manos apoyándolas en el pecho níveo y así bajó lentamente sus caderas, hundiendo el miembro ajeno en su entrada. Lo hizo lentamente y aunque era incómodo no llegaba a ser doloroso. Una vez sintió chocar contra la pelvis ajena, paró para recuperar el aire y acostumbrarse a tan extraña y nueva sensación.

El azabache acariciaba con cariño y lentitud la cintura contraria intentando relajarlo más y unos minutos más tarde notó como el rubio hacía movimientos lentos y circulares que le hicieron soltar un gemido quedo. Tomando aquel movimiento como señal comenzó a moverse él también de forma pausada, cerciorándose de no ser muy brusco y dañar a su niño. Cuando notó que los jadeos de este eran cada vez más altos y acelerados decidió que era el momento de comenzar a ser un poco más rápido e ir más profundo en sus embestidas.

Por su parte el de piel canela también aumentó el ritmo al notar que su cuerpo necesitaba más del moreno. Quería que este llegara mucho más adentro suyo y no se contuvo en sus acciones para lograrlo, pero se estaba cansando un poco al estar en aquella posición. Pensando que no quería parar, pero sabiendo que sus piernas no aguantarían mucho más todo el ajetreo, decidió pasar los brazos por el cuello ajeno y con fuerza tirarlo hacia su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo en que se dejaba caer de espaldas sobre el colchón.

El de ojos negros se sorprendió por el acto tan repentino del rubio, pero entendió que quería un cambio de posición, solo que en vez de decirlo había preferido hacerlo directamente. Soltó una risita divertida y agarró las piernas contrarias para colocarlas sobre sus hombros. En aquella posición él tendría que hacer mucho más trabajo, pero no le importaba siempre y cuando el ojiazul se encontrara a gusto.

Sin una palabra a parte de gemidos y jadeos comenzó a moverse otra vez dentro del cuerpo contrario, más rápido y fuerte que antes, llegando hasta lo más profundo de las entrañas ajenas. Con las respiraciones aceleradas y entrecortadas se besaron una y otra vez queriendo sentir lo más posible el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del otro y minutos después ambos llegaron al tan ansiado clímax viniéndose el rubio entre ambos abdómenes y el azabache dentro del menor.

Con las respiraciones agitadas e intentando regularizarlas se quedaron ambos al lado del otro, todavía unidos. Cuando el azabache logró recuperarse los suficientemente se separó del cuerpo ajeno el cual gimió quedo al sentirse vacío. El ojinegro se deshizo del condón usado, tirándolo en la papelera de su cuarto de baño y trajo una toalla mojada para secar el sudor al rubio y limpiar a ambos del semen que este había dejado salir sobre sus estómagos.

Una vez ya limpios volvió a posicionarse al costado del menor el cual se acurrucó sobre su pecho ya medio dormido a causa de la exhaustiva actividad física que habían llevado a cabo. El mayor le acarició el cabello con cariño y recibió una sonrisa dulce y cansada por parte del contrario.

-Duérmete Naru...-le susurró sobre los cabellos rubios.

-Mmm... 'kay...noches.-murmuró sobre el cuello contrario el cual rió quedamente.

-Buenas noches a ti también.-dijo dulcemente.

-Sasu...-susurró minutos más tarde.

-¿Si?-preguntó sorprendido de que siguiera despierto.

-Te quiero mucho.-confesó tiernamente para luego quedarse profundamente dormido en los brazos ajenos.

-Yo también te quiero kitsune.-respondió a su vez el azabache durmiéndose también.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~A la mañana siguiente~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Ambos rubios se encontraron en el pasillo cuando se dirigían al comedor para desayunar. Notaron como el contrario caminaba raro y se sonrojaron al comprender la razón de ello.

-¿Noche cansada?-preguntaron a la vez y se rieron por ello. Decidieron no seguir por ese camino pues después de hablarlo ayer ambos decidieron no meterse en la intimidad del otro a menos que este mismo le contara o necesitara algo. Con una sonrisa y un dolor punzante en la espalda baja siguieron su camino, pero antes de llegar a su destino ambos fueron abrazados por la cintura desde atrás por dos personas que conocían muy bien.

-Con que... si nos pasábamos ibais a pararnos ¿no era así?-susurró el moreno mayor al oído contrario provocando el sonrojo en las mejillas ajenas.

-¡Cállate idiota!-gritó avergonzado al tiempo en que se separaba del cuerpo ajeno y le miraba molesto.

-Vamos no te enojes.-dijo divertido y conteniendo las ganas de reír lo cual enojó aún más al contrario.

-Con que esas tenemos...-murmuró y un aula maligna comenzó a rodearle.

-De-Deidi...-dijo con voz temblorosa al ver el cambio en su novio.

-¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi! ¡De ahora en adelante no dejaré que me toques ni un pelo!-gritó para luego dar la media vuelta y seguir caminando completamente molesto con el mayor.

-Espe- ¡Deidi no puedes hacerme esto!-gritó a su vez el ojinegro horrorizado de que cumpliera con sus palabras al tiempo en que salía corriendo detrás del susodicho.

-Será idiota.-comentó minutos después el azabache menor una vez ambos mayores habían desaparecido de aquel pasillo.

-Jejeje tranquilo seguro que el enfado no le dura mucho a Dei-nii.-dijo a su vez divertido el menor.

-Supongo...buenos días kitsune.-saludó dándole un beso en los labios al ojiazul.

-Buenos días Sasu.-dijo a su vez este con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No quieres que te cargue?-preguntó algo preocupado por el menor.

-Estoy bien no hace falta que te molestes.-respondió sonrojado al imaginarse entre los fuertes brazos del mayor al ser llevado por estos.

-Okey... ¿vamos a desayunar si?-preguntó y el rubio solo asintió. Le gustaba esa forma de pasar lo días y esperaba que siguiera así durante mucho tiempo.

FIN

* * *

**Para los que hayáis llegado hasta aquí. Muchas gracias por leerlo n.n Sé que no es una historia maravillosa o que destaque particularmente, pero fue mi primer fic largo de este anime y me encantó escribirlo en su momento.**

**Vuelvo a daros las gracias y espero sinceramente que os haya gistado un poco aunque sea (=^w^=)**


End file.
